The Retreat
by SpiderElectricGirl
Summary: It's the Justice League's Annual Father/Son Retreat. This time it's hosted at Oliver Queen's vacation home. All five of the original Founding Men are present and they're not the only ones. Male bonding and unique team-ups ensue.
1. Part 1: The Arrival

_**Oliver Queen rolled over to his right and delightedly met the face of his beautiful Dinah, who still lay sleeping. Although he had awoken to her nearly every night for their entire married life, Oliver still found so much as the sight of her to be awe-inspiring, from her crystal blue eyes to her thick, positively luscious golden hair. After watching her sleep for a minute, he saw Dinah stir and slowly open the crystal eyes he adored so much.**_

"_**Hello there," she acknowledged him softly.**_

"_**Hi," he returned as he often did then moved in for a kiss.**_

_**Before they were five seconds into their morning greeting, a pair of tiny feet pattered into their master bedroom. Young Justin Queen wasted no time in flipping right over his father, eliciting a pained groan from the man when the little one's foot made contact with his rib, and nestling himself into the warm spot between his parents.**_

"_**Time to get up, time to get up!" he chanted giddily.**_

"_**Look at this. Intruder alert," Oliver said. "Have we forgotten how to knock?"**_

"_**Oh, right." Justin sat up a bit and tapped his small knuckles against the hard oak headboard. "How's that, Daddy?"**_

"_**Funny, kid." Oliver let out a long yawn while Dinah laughed. "Well, better get at it. They'll be here before we know it." He got up from the bed and stuck his feet into the house slippers below before taking hold of his robe.**_

"_**Good morning, angel bump," Dinah said, poking at the button nose.**_

_**Justin grinned widely. "Morning, Mommy."**_

_**Dinah smiled at her youngest boy, the mirror image of herself and Ollie. She wrapped her arms around the tiny body and rolled over, squeezing the now giggling child.**_

_**Oliver watched them fondly then looked up when his oldest son entered next.**_

_**Seeing that Justin had beaten him, Connor groaned. "I'm sorry, guys. He got away from me."**_

"_**Don't worry about it, sweetheart," Dinah reassured him.**_

"_**Yeah, we know how slippery that one can be," Oliver concurred.**_

"_**Mrs. Vander says breakfast will be ready soon," Connor informed the room then said to Dinah, "I can finish helping him get ready."**_

_**Dinah smiled gratefully at Connor. "Thank you, key to my heart." She stood Justin up, allowing him to charge for his older brother.**_

"_**Come on, Ducks." Connor hoisted Justin up to place on his hip and gave off a mock grunt as they headed out together. "You're getting too big for me."**_

"_**Or you're getting too little for me."**_

"_**Oh, you think so, do you?"**_

_**Returning to the bedroom Justin made claim to, Connor carefully and gracefully tipped over toys strewn here and there across the blue carpeting. He dropped Justin down playfully onto the Superman themed twin bed, producing a delighted squeal from the little child. Connor gathered together Justin's striped t-shirt and navy corduroy pants and talked to the child as he began undressing him out of his pajamas, which also had the Man of Steel red and blue motif going for them. **_

"_**Aren't you excited, Ducks? You're finally old enough to attend the Retreat."**_

_**Last year when Justin was four and able to figure out what was happening, he had begged to stay for the event but Dinah and Oliver knew he would have gotten bored easily at not having anyone close enough to his age to play with. That year, though, the young boy had insisted on being included and his parents had decided to give it a try to see if he would enjoy it. "I am!" Justin exclaimed. "I want to be on the Just League, like you and Daddy."**_

"_**Justice League," Connor corrected with a smile as he pulled the t-shirt down over Justin's head. "I bet you'll get there someday." Silently, Connor had to wonder if he himself really counted as Justice League. He always thought of himself as more helping his father for a great cause.**_

_**Once he had his sneakers on, making him fully clothed, Justin bounced up from his bed, running around his room with arms wide out.**_

"_**Time to fly, Connor," Justin announced importantly.**_

"_**Actually," Connor counted, making the boy come to an abrupt stop by picking him up, "it's just about time for breakfast."**_

"_**Wait, wait." Justin pointed eagerly at one corner of the room.**_

"_**Right," Connor remembered. He went over and picked up the small plastic bow and arrow set, draping it over the little one's shoulder. "We can't let you go out there unequipped now can we?"**_

"_**Nuh uh." Justin shook his head vigorously, causing his bowl of blonde hair to blow back and forth. "The bad guys'll be waiting."**_

"_**And we'll be waiting for them," Connor tacked on.**_

_**When the two went back out into the long hall, they spotted their adopted brother, Gabe, just coming out of his room but dressed for the day, if one could call it that. He wore a pair of ripped jeans, a faded red t-shirt, and his black hair looked as if he had run his fingers through it and called it a day. Regardless, Connor chose not to comment on his appearance.**_

"_**Hey, ready for the big day?" Connor asked, bouncing Justin a bit in his arms. "We sure are."**_

_**Gabe rolled his eyes at the excited pair. "Good for you," he muttered.**_

"_**Gabe is on the wrong side of the bed," Justin stated.**_

_**Connor agreed, "I think you're right, Ducks."**_

"_**And I think you go to college to sniff," Gabe shot at Connor.**_

_**At that moment, Oliver stepped out of his bedroom, dressed in a tan button down shirt and a pair of khakis with brown sandals covering his feet.**_

"_**Harper," he said, straightening a shirtsleeve, "don't talk to your older brother like that. Please. Thank you."**_

"_**Yeah, yeah," the fourteen-year-old responded sardonically.**_

"_**Yeah, yeah," Ollie mimicked.**_

_**Dinah stepped out of their room then, dressed in jeans and an ivory metallic striped shirt. "Yeah, what?" she asked the males around her.**_

"_**Yeah, we're all ready to eat," Connor told her. "Right, Gabe?"**_

"_**Right," Gabe concurred with mock enthusiasm.**_

"_**Right!" Justin chimed in, raising a hand in success.**_

_**Oliver chuckled at his trio of sons then began leading the way down the hall towards the winding staircase. Justin always sought to be in on something and had a playful nature that brought he and Dinah joy as well as the occasional headache. Connor, recently turned nineteen, constantly tried his best to keep a handle on things and not get pulled into arguments. Gabe, on the other hand, could not have been a more polar opposite to Connor. The big time eighth grader had a smart streak about him that Oliver personally wanted to break him out of.**_

_**When the Queen family made it downstairs, Dinah requested that Mrs. Vander serve them out back in the garden. Ever since they had arrived two days before, there had been constant rain. Dinah wanted to take advantage of the glorious sunshine for however long they were granted it.**_

"_**So, is everyone ready for this weekend?" Dinah asked once everyone had their plates full with the variety of delicious breakfast items prepared for them.**_

_**Gabe took a long drink of orange juice then said, "Yeah, and better yet, the Retreat gets us out of school today and we're already out for Monday. Too cool."**_

"_**Yay, no school," Justin cheered.**_

"_**I thought you liked school, kiddo," Oliver said, cracking the outer shell of his hardboiled egg with the back of his spoon.**_

"_**I like no school, too," Justin explained.**_

"_**Well, of course," Dinah said over the brim of her coffee mug as if it should have been obvious.**_

"_**I think I'm right there with you, Ducks," Connor admitted.**_

_**Gabe reached over for another slice of toast. "It'd be easier to just drop out." He froze a little at the two pairs of displeased parental eyes that fell upon him plus Connor trying not to laugh from behind his glass. "Just kidding. Joking."**_

"_**Yeah, well, funny man, after breakfast you can keep an eye on Justin while Con and I finish setting up for today," Oliver told him.**_

"_**After breakfast?" Gabe repeated in annoyance then cleared his throat after the Emerald Archer pinned him with a look. "Yeah, I'm free."**_

_**The moment they finished eating, the day seemed to be on fast forward with the way things proceeded. Connor went through checking the guest quarters, Gabe kept Justin entertained, while Dinah and Oliver phoned around to their personal drivers who were in charge of picking up certain guests and leaving the available cars. Before long, Oliver and Dinah found themselves down by one of the side entrances, the ladder with an overnight bag draped across her shoulder.**_

"_**We really need to re-write the official Retreat Rule Book," Oliver said with a bit of a moan as he held onto his wife's hands. The appendages could be so delicate and small to his touch yet lethal to any opponent they faced. "Either that or make you the ultimate exception."**_

_**Dinah stood on her toes to nuzzle noses with him and gave him a wide smile. "I would love to bend the rules with you, you know this, but I have no desire to intrude on the manly weekend." She smirked. "Okay, I do. Maybe next year."**_

_**Dropping her hands to use his own to squeeze her shoulders, Oliver gave her a strong kiss. "Come back to me, woman."**_

"_**Don't I always?"**_

_**Justin and Gabe came running toward them with Connor walking graciously behind.**_

"_**Mommy!" Justin exclaimed, throwing himself against her legs. "I miss you!"**_

"_**I'm not even out the door yet," Dinah couldn't help laughing. She knelt down, pulling the preschooler close to her. "You can still come with me if you want, big man."**_

"_**No," Justin declined, shaking his head. "I want to stay with Daddy and the guys."**_

"_**That's the spirit," Oliver said. He lifted Justin up with one arm and said to Dinah, "We'll be fine here."**_

_**After a nod, Dinah turned to her other two sons. "All right, behave yourselves and have fun."**_

"_**Which one's more important?" Gabe just had to ask.**_

"_**The one least likely to land you in trouble the entire weekend, Mr. Gabriel Aaron Queen." She pinched his cheek as she recited his name.**_

"_**Mooom," he moaned, trying to bat her hand away.**_

"_**Don't worry about a thing," Connor assured Dinah, putting a hand on Gabe's shoulder.**_

_**Dinah smiled fondly at her little, in her eyes, college freshman. "I don't think I have to."**_

"_**All right, guys," Oliver said. "Give Mom a hug."**_

_**At once, Dinah found herself the gooey center in an enormous group hug with Gabe coming from the front, Connor from the side, and Oliver, still holding Justin, holding on tightly to the remaining spot.**_

"_**Okay," Dinah said, a bit muffled. "Am I the only one who realizes I'm not going to war?"**_

_**Oliver laughed. "Back to work, boys," he said to their sons before guiding Dinah outside where she'd parked her motorcycle. "Be careful."**_

"_**When am I ever not careful?" She immediately pointed a freshly manicured finger at him. "Do not answer that."**_

_**Biting back a retort, he told her, "I love you."**_

_**Throwing her arms around his neck, she allowed him to pull her up close for one more lingering kiss. When their lips parted ways, Dinah saddled herself on her much loved bike and placed on her black helmet. With one final glance back at her most loved husband, she rode off.**_

_***********_

_**Mumbling like someone forty years her senior, Tanya Stewart felt around her nightstand blindly for her cell phone after hearing the Kelly Clarkson ballad go off. When she finally had the ringing object in her grasp, she pulled it under her pillow and held it to her ear.**_

_**She pressed down on the green talk button without looking and answered groggily, "Hello?"**_

"_**Hello," the voice on the other end echoed.**_

"_**Who is this?" she asked in dazed annoyance.**_

"_**This is your daddy. That's who."**_

"_**Daddy," Tanya recognized, shooting up. "Hey."**_

"_**Hey, sis!"**_

_**The tall brown skinned girl smiled at hearing her brother's voice over the phone. "Hi, Boo Bear," she cooed.**_

"_**Rex, get away," John said before returning to Tanya. "Still in bed, aren't you?"**_

_**Tanya glanced down at her yellow and white duck themed pajamas but still replied, "No. I've been up."**_

"_**Don't lie to me, Tan. I will snatch you through this phone."**_

"_**Okay, fine, I'm still in bed," she confessed. "But I'm dealing with midterms and I had to pull an all-nighter."**_

_**John's tone spoke with disapproval as he said, "I don't want to hear that, Tan. You don't have a reason to be losing sleep at night. Just need to cut out some of that wild partying."**_

"_**Wild partying?" the girl repeated her father. "Is that all you think I do?"**_

"_**No, but we both know it's a big part of what you do that you need to cut back on."**_

_**Glad he couldn't see her eye roll, Tanya said deferentially, "Yes, Daddy."**_

"_**Uh huh." John did not sound altogether convinced. "Your brother and I are coming to visit you seen. We'll see if Shayera can make it out, too."**_

"_**Daddy, you don't need to do that. I'll be home for Thanksgiving next month," Tanya reminded him.**_

"_**Which is code for there's a boy in the picture," John deduced.**_

"_**A boy?" Rex spoke into the phone again. "Who is this guy? He better not be feeling up my sister."**_

"_**You're both some lames," Tanya informed them, running a hand through her flowing micro braids. "What's going on over there?"**_

"_**Your brother and I are heading for the League Retreat," John told her. "Remember?"**_

"_**Right," Tanya recalled fondly. "That he-male thing I don't have to show up to. Well, y'all have a good time with everybody."**_

_**John countered, "And you tell that boy to keep his hands to himself."**_

_**Instead of responding, Tanya said, "Don't forget to call Shay when you arrive safe and sound. Bye, Daddy. Bye, Boo Bear." With that, their conversation ended and she promptly crashed her head back down to the nearest fluffy pillow.**_

_***********_

_**Before Dinah could even be gone for a full hour, the arrivals began. The first was the League's official coordinator, J'onn J'onzz. The light green alien wore his Martian Manhunter uniform, complete with long cape. Oliver was glad the former Mars resident did not believe in the earthly rule of casual lateness, as he needed the man's unique abilities to reach high points for certain decorations. J'onn, naturally, obliged.**_

_**The Dakota superheroes, minus Gear, arrived next when one of Oliver's drivers drove up with Virgil Hawkins and Adam Evans. Virgil, a part-time League member, was known popularly as the electrified hero, Static. He had his oldest and only son with him, sixteen-year-old Raheem. In Dakota, Raheem frequently joined his father on patrol as the new masked hero, Volt. **_

_**Adam, who's life as the stretchable Rubberband Man was public information, only occasionally worked with the League. He devoted more time to his career as a musician and agent. The main reason he had come on the Retreat was for his twelve-year-old son, Bobby. The boy worked hard in school and hardly got to participate in superhero related activities, unlike his Cousin Raheem, so Adam had given in.**_

_**While the members of the Queen staff took all luggage inside, the guests found places to sit on the furniture of the enormous front yard. Gabe and Raheem talked as Justin enthusiastically sought the attention of the ever patient Bobby while Virgil caught up with J'onn. Adam found himself soon wrapped up in a conversation with Oliver.**_

_**A few minutes later, another car rolled up. The moment Rex Steward got out of the backseat, clad in his ROTC outfit from school, Raheem and Gabe took the liberty of standing.**_

_**The boys saluted and started to recite, "I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America and to the Republic for which it stands, one nation under God, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all."**_

"_**Oh, funny, funny," Rex said, attempting to appear offended. "You guys wait around all week for me to roll through in the uniform just to try that out, huh?"**_

_**Gabe snickered. "You so walked into it."**_

_**Raheem laughed. "What's up, solider boy?" **_

"_**Not much, freshman," Rex returned as the two hugged.**_

"_**Hey, you can't call me that anymore," Raheem reminded him. "It's sophomore now."**_

"_**Okay, freshman," Rex said, patting the younger-by-one-year boy's shoulder.**_

_**The two chuckled and started up some light rough housing, throwing mock punches back and forth.**_

"_**Well, what is this?" John chimed up, still standing by the car. "I don't get a hello, a pledge, anything."**_

"_**You already know what happens when R&R get together," Virgil said, making his way out to the former marine. "What's up, GL?"**_

_**The bald man responded, "So long as it's not my blood pressure, I could care less." Virgil laughed slightly and gave one of his old mentor's a quick hug.**_

_**Oliver started to speak but a familiar gust of wind blew through, causing any unsuspecting leaves in the area to fly off to another section of the massive garden. Bobby's eyes lit up at the sight of the Flash, who had an identical body tucked under each of his arms.**_

"_**Hey, guys," Flash greeted the group with one of his famous grins. "We would've been here sooner but we had to stop off for not one but two bathroom breaks."**_

"_**No fair, Dad," Drew spoke up. "One of those breaks was for you."**_

"_**Yeah!" his brother, Ethan, seconded.**_

"_**Oh, wow," Rex said. "Lock up the breakables."**_

"_**The Wests are here," John tacked on.**_

"_**I'm taking it you three didn't take standard transportation," Oliver observed.**_

_**Flash stood the twins up. "Nah, but we sent our bags by one of your drivers. Of course, I'm pretty sure we beat him here."**_

"_**I'm seeing double."**_

_**Ethan and Drew barely had time to glance up before they each found themselves in the secure hold of the primary colored superhero himself.**_

"_**Whoa!" the twins exclaimed as Superman performed a quick spin around the garden.**_

"_**Superman," Bobby recognized.**_

"_**He's so awesome," Gabe said to him.**_

_**Rex and Raheem simply looked on but the enthusiasm at seeing the world famous hero again remained evident on their faces. Justin, however, bounced with more anticipation than anyone.**_

_**Superman made a stylish landing beside J'onn and said to his two passengers, "Last stop. Everybody off." He placed the twins on their feet.**_

"_**That was cool!" Drew exclaimed while Ethan held his head, a bit dizzy from the ride but in a good way.**_

"_**Are we all here?" Superman asked, looking back and forth between J'onn and Oliver.**_

"_**All except guess who," Oliver replied with a special look and Superman knew immediately who he referred to.**_

"_**I spoke to Bruce not long ago," the Kryptonian informed. "I thought he'd be here by now."**_

_**Virgil suggested, "Maybe the Batmobile lost a wheel."**_

"_**Or he forgot to press his tights," the Flash kidded, "again."**_

_**J'onn touched his temples with his index fingers and focused for a moment's time. "I believe we'll have our answer in just a few seconds."**_

_**As if on cue, a great wind, even stronger than the one the Flash's presence had produced earlier, roared around them. Covering eyes or in Raheem's case, hair, from flying dust particles, the gathering watched while the Batplane slowly eased down until it landed on one of the many driveways surrounding the estate. The overhead door pulled back, revealing its owner in the pilot's chair. Unlatching his seatbelt, Batman hopped up out of the flying machine. His cape came down, enveloping his entire body.**_

_**He gazed about the expectant faces around him, as if scanning them all to their very cores before he said, "I trust I didn't miss anything vital."**_

_**J'onn spoke first. "Not a thing." Superman hyper sped over until he reached the top step leading into the house. The Man of Steel gazed out upon everyone and started to speak but a tiny voice coming toward him stopped him.**_

"_**Superman, Superman!" Justin chanted, making a beeline for the very name.**_

_**Oliver started to part his lips to scold the boy but Superman held up a hand, letting him know it was okay. When Justin reached him, Superman picked the small child up, helping him into a comfortable sitting position around his neck. Holding the boy's tiny hands with each of his large own, the Krypton native began again.**_

"_**I'd like to welcome you all to the Justice League's 5th**__** annual Father/Son Retreat. I'd especially like to acknowledge Oliver Queen for hosting this year's event." **_

_**Oliver waved a dismissive hand at the applause that followed and said, "Glad to do it."**_

_**Superman smiled at the crowd and went on. "We always manage to enjoy our time year after year with fun in addition to great company. I'm only sorry that not every member could join us. However, I'm proud to say that those who could not be with us are out fighting our never ending battle. Again, thank you all for coming." After another round of applause, Oliver jogged up the steps and stood beside their leader. "All right, so room information is inside. If you want any changes, just let me know. All facilities are open to everyone and so, in a nutshell, my California home is your California home."**_

_**Announcements finished, everyone headed into the grand house. Rex and Raheem stayed together and were glad when they were given the same room assignment. Superman, John, Batman, and J'onn, had the four bedrooms on the first floor. Virgil, Flash, and Adam would be upstairs where all the kids' plus Oliver's master bedroom could be found. Once bags were sent to the correct rooms, mostly everyone found themselves back down in the incredible sized sitting room.**_

"_**Whoo," Flash said, fanning himself with his hand. "I'm starting to see why this is called the sunshine state." He pulled off his cowl, revealing the handsome redheaded face of Wally West. "It's a scorcher around here."**_

_**Oliver looked around at the ones who had worn their uniforms and said, "Go ahead and change. Don't worry about the secret identity thing here. There's nothing but the woods around for miles."**_

"_**Sounds good to me," Wally said while Superman, Bruce, and J'onn nodded before going to change.**_

_**Bobby tugged on his father's arm.**_

"_**What is it, son?" Adam asked, glancing down at the lad.**_

"_**Dad, I want to see the Flash," the pre-teen whispered.**_

_**As if it should have been obvious, Adam encouraged, "Well, just go say hi. You don't need to be shy about it."**_

_**Bobby nodded and made his way over to Wally, who currently headed for the stairs. "Um Flash?"**_

_**Looking back at the timid voice behind him, Wally grinned. "Hey, kiddo, it's been a while. You're, uh, Rubberband Man's oldest, right?"**_

"_**Right," Bobby said, feeling significantly less hesitant in that moment. "It's really good to see you again and I saw your last save on the news. I thought it was great how fast you got all of those kids out."**_

"_**Dad, Dad, Dad," the twins called for as they came rushing up the stairs.**_

_**Wally laughed and placed a hand on top of their heads. "And these are my teeny tiny clones. Ethan," he tapped his head, "and this one's Drew."**_

_**Ethan had brownish hair with traces of red. Drew's hair was a little darker and his skin closer to oriental. Their facial features were quite similar to Wally's except for the brown almond shaped eyes.**_

"_**Who're you?" Drew asked pleasantly.**_

"_**I'm Bobby," the older boy introduced himself. "Bobby Evans."**_

_**Ethan let off a sneeze that did not sound good to his father.**_

"_**We better go get unpacked, you guys," Wally instructed. "It was nice seeing you, Bob."**_

"_**See ya, Bobby," Drew said over his shoulder as the three of them went the rest of the way upstairs.**_

_**When the trio made it into the bedroom the twins would be sharing, Wally lifted Ethan up and sat him on the lower half of the bunk bed.**_

"_**That's like the fourth time you've sneezed today, buddy," Wally said, staring closely at the child's face. He looked a little paler than usual. He then touched a hand to Ethan's forehead. "And you're a little on the warm side, too."**_

"_**Oh, man," Ethan groaned. "I don't have to go to the doctor or anything do I?"**_

"_**I doubt it but if you're catching something I want you resting up tonight," Wally told him.**_

"_**Aw, Dad," the boy protested. "Do I have to rest? It's our birthday weekend."**_

"_**I know. I was there for the first one, remember?" Wally reminded him with a smile. "But it's better you rest tonight than be sick for the whole entire weekend, right?"**_

_**Ethan let out a long sigh. "Right."**_

"_**Don't get any of your germs on my bed," Drew piped up humorously then ducked as his brother promptly tossed a pillow in his direction.**_

_***********_

_**Rex and Raheem sat catching up on one of the living room couches with some of the adults standing or sitting around talking. When Connor appeared at the top of the staircase and started down, Rex and Raheem made an identical disdained face.**_

"_**Oh, boy," Raheem muttered.**_

"_**Here we go," Rex said lowly.**_

"_**The Justice League Pet himself," Raheem whispered, using the nickname he and Rex had given to the all too, in their opinion, obedient Connor Queen.**_

"_**Hi, everyone," Connor greeted as he made his way down to his father. "Dad, I'm sorry I missed the arrivals but I was held prisoner by a long call."**_

"_**It's okay, son," Oliver dismissed. "You've been helping me nonstop all day. Take a load off."**_

"_**How's school going so far, Connor?" Clark asked, having removed his Superman suit.**_

_**Connor shrugged with a small smile. "All right. Things could always be better or worse I suppose."**_

"_**Can the modesty, Con," Oliver said with a snort. "The kid's been there a couple months and he's already involved with a good chunk of the programs."**_

"_**Have you looked into an internship?" Virgil asked.**_

"_**Not just yet," Connor answered. "But I think I will next semester."**_

"_**Figured out your major yet?" John piped up.**_

"_**Education," Connor told him. "It's figuring out the minor that's the problem. Whichever I pick will be my teaching field and right now it's a toss up between American Literature or European History."**_

"_**Want to escape the Connor fest?" Rex asked.**_

"_**Yeah," Raheem said.**_

_**The two got up and went up the stairs hurriedly but not so fast that they look suspicious. They went into their room and Rex went to change out of his now sweaty ROTC uniform while Raheem shut the door.**_

_**He laid out on one of the twins beds and said, "I swear, Jeannie and Beth think I'm a goody-goody but Connor's in a league all his own." He referred to his younger sister and lifelong friend.**_

_**Rex asked from the bathroom, "So how are Gear and his family doing?"**_

_**Raheem replied casually, "Beth is doing just fine."**_

"_**Is she, you know… since school started…?" Rex searched for the right way to phrase things.**_

"_**She's still single," Raheem said, more than able to fill in the blanks on that one. "So, what is the story with you guys, anyway?"**_

_**Coming out in light blue jeans and a hooded shirt, Rex said, "I know the long distance thing's always been a problem for us. But I've been thinking about her a lot lately and everything she's been through."**_

"_**You guys still talk, right?"**_

_**Rex nodded. "And IM. But… I don't know, man."**_

"_**Well, I just want you to know something," Raheem said with mock seriousness. "Leave me out of the drama at all costs. I'm dealing with enough of my own." He dumped his face into a pillow, making his long hair fall out just down his neck.**_

"_**What's going on, Heem?" Rex asked, sitting down on the other bed.**_

"_**Nothing." The pillow muffled his response so he raised his head. "I've just been taking on a lot. I'm a paid tutor, I'm taking on all these honors classes, and I still can't get off the ground in training."**_

"_**Well, look at me. I'm half Thanagarian and I can't even grow wings," Rex pointed out, stretching out on his bed a little. "My mom had to help me put together a pair of artificials."**_

"_**My dad could fly on day one, though," Raheem countered. He held a hand up and let off a low electrical spark. "I don't know what my problem is. I can't cling to objects long enough to produce extended flight." "Hey, you're surrounded by flying experts this weekend," Rex brought up. "In fact, why don't you ask the man himself for tips?"**_

"_**Flying lessons from Superman?" Raheem thought aloud. "Sounds like a plan."**_

_***********_

_**When Virgil and John made it outside to the "backyard" of the house, they were greeted with what looked more like a miniature amusement park. An Olympic sized swimming pool with smooth crystal clear water was the most noticeable, in addition to the tennis court, paddle ball table, swing-set with jungle gym, plus the indescribable surrounding garden.**_

"_**See, this is called too much money," John spoke.**_

"_**Tell me," Virgil said. "And I thought Adam and Richie's places had mansions. If this is a vacation home, I can't wait to see Ollie's secret palace on the moon."**_

_**Smiling wryly, John asked, "How is Richie doing?"**_

"_**Better," Virgil answered. "He and Marissa finally worked things out. I tried to get him to come but I know he wanted to use his time to spend with his family."**_

"_**I can understand that much."**_

_**The pair took seats on the lawn chairs by the sliding glass door.**_

"_**What's new with Tanya these days?" Virgil asked after a comfortable minute.**_

"_**She knows I'm keeping my eyes on her grades," John said. "I phoned her earlier. I get the feeling there's a new boy in the picture she's not ready for me to meet."**_

"_**Did Vixen say anything to you?"**_

"_**No. I just know my daughter more than she thinks I do." Moving topics slightly, John mentioned, "How's your father?"**_

"_**Still giving all of us that iron tongue and fist," Virgil replied, reclining back a bit.**_

_***********_

_**When Clark graciously accepted the request for "Flights 101", Raheem had been delighted. Now, as they stood on top the middle of the two story villa, gazing out upon nothing but pure solid gravity, Raheem began to feel more than a bit jittery.**_

"_**I know how thrilling the idea of the first flight is," Clark said. "It's also not the strenuous process it appears to be."**_

_**Easy for you to say, Raheem thought unable to turn his eyes away from the ground below.**_

"_**Right," was what he spoke out loud.**_

"_**Now, I wasn't too far from your age when I started," Clark went on. "It's a very natural thing that you have to allow to become part of you." He gestured down at the metallic sauce pan he had borrowed from the kitchen. "Now, I'd like to see your troubled areas."**_

_**Trying to balance himself a bit, Raheem stood upon the pan. He felt the familiar charge shootout from his eyes all the way down to his feet. For a moment he felt himself rise up off the ground with the pan stuck to the bottom of his shoes. He glanced at Clark, who only nodded encouragingly. Then all at once the pan slipped right from under him, causing Raheem to topple over. The teen groaned in frustration.**_

_**Clark held a hand out to him and Raheem allowed him to help him up. For some reason, Raheem expected some sort of reprimand for the highly experienced hero but saw nothing but understanding in the blue eyes.**_

"_**I think you might actually be concentrating too hard," Clark observed. He ran a hand over his chin in thought. "You have to let it come to you as naturally as the intake of air."**_

"_**I know. That's what my dad tells me," Raheem said. "But this isn't exactly as easy as studying for a quiz in one night."**_

"_**But it can be," Clark assured. He held one of his long arms out, indicating the air around them. "I want you to try this again. Except I'm going to help you a little."**_

_**Raheem nodded. "Okay, got it."**_

_**The sixteen-year-old took his place on the sauce pan again. He closed his eyes again and tried to feel the naturalness Clark spoke of. He imagined for a moment that this was not a test but something he did all the time. In a few seconds, Raheem felt himself rise up off the roof again with the weight of the pan against his feet. The next thing he felt was a strong nudge followed by a momentary sensation of… Flight?"**_

_**Raheem opened his eyes in time to see himself shoot out across the garden. He enjoyed it for only a second's time before his pan dropped again and he surely but quickly aimed for the fountain.**_

"_**Clark?" Raheem called. He glanced around quickly but did not see him. "Clark?! Superman!"**_

_**Before he could make contact with the water, an arm wrapped around his waist and glided him safely to the ground. Raheem let out a series of sharp breaths, gripping his knees as he did so.**_

"_**You're getting there," Clark told him, straightening his thin rimmed glasses.**_

_**Raheem stared at him accusingly. "You threw me off a building?"**_

"_**I did not throw you. That was a kind prod."**_

"_**Clark, I know you represent Kansas and everything but I am so not cattle." Raheem stood up straight, his breathing even again. "I just hope no one saw that." "Don't worry," Clark reassured, placing a caring hand to the young shoulder. "It's only the two of us out here. And besides, you're still learning. There's nothing wrong with that."**_

_**Going over to it, Raheem retrieved the sauce pan and said, "I think I'll return this." He started for the house.**_

"_**Raheem?" The boy looked back at the man's petition. "You'll be there when the time is right."**_

_**Smiling slightly, Raheem said, "Thanks for helping me, Supes."**_

"_**That's what I'm here for."**_

_**Knowing that to be true, despite all "kind prodding", Raheem continued on for the Queen estate.**_

_***********_

_**Wally came downstairs via the kitchen stairs, freshly showered and changed into a pair of sweats, a t-shirt and, naturally, running shoes. Oliver and Adam sat at the large island together in what Wally would call the "rich recline" which meant they talked but did not actually look up. Oliver toyed with his PDA while Adam scrolled through his laptop.**_

"_**Ollie, I'm telling you, you and Dinah have some kind of unnatural water pressure in this place," Wally said, going over and slapping his hands down on the countertop with emphasis. "I just spent thirty minutes in my shower, feeling like I was under Niagara or something."**_

"_**This is a nice setup, Oliver," Adam agreed. "I can't believe you've had it less than a month."**_

"_**Well, since Con is going to school out here now, we just wanted something close by," Oliver explained. "And Dinah and the boys just fell in love with the place."**_

_**Adam nodded. "My wife and I have been looking into buying a second home for a couple years now but with me having to fly out so often, we hardly vacation for longer than a week."**_

_**Wally asked, "So, elasti-man, what is new in the up and coming career of rock stardom and super heroics?"**_

"_**Exhaustion but that's not exactly new," Adam told him. "I'm finally going to be home for a while but I still hop up every other night to help out Static and Gear. After this, though, I have to take off to New York right after Thanksgiving."**_

_**On the other side of the door, Bobby started to enter the kitchen but stopped upon hearing his father's news. He looked thoughtful for a moment then slinked back.**_

"_**What're you doing?"**_

_**Bobby turned around quickly but felt relieved at who he saw. "Oh, hey, Drew. Nothing. Where's Ethan?"**_

"_**He's kinda sick," Drew reported. "And I don't wanna catch any of his grossness. You think I could hang out with you?"**_

_**Thinking that it would be pretty great to be able to spend time with one of the Flash's own kids, Bobby agreed. While they moved through the first floor together, though, Bobby's head remained on what he had heard in the kitchen a moment ago.**_

_***********_

_**Clicking on the switch, Raheem and Rex allowed their eyes to adjust to the florescent lights. Once able to look without excessive blinking, they found themselves inside the enormous training facility. From the basketball court to the gymnastics section and all the way down to where the digital workout games could be seen, the high schoolers could not decide what to try out first.**_

"_**I just want to know what sane person has a house like this," Rex commented.**_

"_**My Uncle Adam," Raheem said, veering around their surroundings. "And Richie. If you can call Rich sane."**_

_**Rex picked up a basketball from the row of balls lined up and threw it at Raheem, who caught it with ease. The two started up an affable game, mostly tossing the ball back and forth and going for freestyle shots.**_

"_**So how'd the Superman Ultimate Flight go?" Rex asked when it was his turn to make a basket.**_

"_**Let's just say I've never felt closer to a fountain in my entire life," Raheem answered him, watching as the ball swooshed through the basket. He lined up to take his turn next. "He says I'll get there but it just feels like that's code for "you suck, stop trying"." Raheem shot and missed and the ball rolled over to Rex, who picked it up.**_

"_**So you think Clark Kent used secret code words to tell you that you suck? Seriously?"**_

_**Raheem had to admit the notion sounded ridiculous.**_

_**Putting basketball to the side for a while, the duo headed over towards the dartboard. Each picked up a handful of darts and Raheem took the first go, hitting just outside the white space. When Rex fired one off, he made contact with the center.**_

"_**Nice," Raheem remarked.**_

"_**Mom and Dad set up targets like these for me to develop my skills," Rex informed. "It's good for concentration. Try it with your powers."**_

"_**Wouldn't that be cheating?" Raheem pointed out.**_

_**Rex shook his head with a grin. "Not at a JL Retreat."**_

_**Deciding that to be a very good point, Raheem took his next turn and used a little of his electromagnetism to hover his five remaining darts. Just as he focused on aiming one for his target, a pair of heavy footsteps sounded across the hardwood floor.**_

_**Knowing it had to be one of the adults, Raheem did not break focus until he heard Rex say, "Oh, hi, Bruce."**_

_**Freezing up a bit, Raheem turned his head slightly and saw that Bruce Wayne had indeed just walked in and taken a seat on one of the benches in the training room.**_

"_**I hope I'm not disturbing you boys," the influential CEO said.**_

"_**No, we're just getting some practice in," Rex told him then turned back to Raheem, who still had not made a move. "Go ahead, Heem."**_

"_**Right," Raheem said lowly, letting off a breath.**_

_**The electrified teenager fired out one of the darts that landed not too close from the one he had tossed out previously. He tried another, which barely landed in the black space. When the third one practically hit the wall next to the dartboard, Raheem dropped his hold on the remaining two.**_

"_**Raheem?" Bruce caught the uneasy teen's attention. "Is my being here somehow intimidating for you?"**_

"_**No," Raheem responded immediately. "You're fine, Bruce. I'm just out of it. I don't think I've had anything to eat since we left Dakota." He looked at Raheem with a "please get me out of here" plea in his eyes. "Want to go see what's around?"**_

_**Rex shrugged. "Sure. Dinner will probably be ready soon, anyway."**_

"_**Right," Raheem concurred as they made the trek for the entrance/exit. "See you later, Bruce."**_

_**They bumped into Bobby and the much shorter Drew West coming in.**_

"_**Hey, guys," Drew acknowledged the older boys. "Where're you going?"**_

"_**Food hunt," Rex answered.**_

_**Bobby appeared disappointed for a moment. "Do you guys want to work out with us?"**_

"_**Not right now, Cous," Raheem declined. "Maybe later, though." "But Bruce is in here." Rex indicated the adult with his thumb. "I don't think Ollie will mind you working out by yourselves as long as there's somebody watching."**_

_**That statement made Bobby feel about five years decrease from his age but did not say anything as the two took their leave. He smiled at Drew making a mad dash for the gymnastic equipment and darted after him. Though he was no speed match for the son of the Flash, Bobby liked trying to keep up, anyway. Drew was by the balance beam in no time.**_

"_**You can run as fast as your dad," Bobby observed after he caught up.**_

_**Drew shook his head. "Nah. Dad's like the fastest man alive."**_

"_**Even faster than Superman?" Bobby asked in awe.**_

"_**Maybe," Drew shrugged. "They've raced before."**_

"_**I have their Race Around the World poster in my room."**_

"_**I wish I had been there," Drew said, "but it was before I was even born."**_

"_**Everything cool always is," Bobby commented. "Then you have to wait until you're older before you see anything, you know?"**_

_**Drew nodded his agreement. He also decided that he definitely liked Bobby, who, to him, did not seem like most big kids.**_

_**Lowering down a little, Bobby laid on his back then slowly, using only his legs, worked himself into a propped up position against the balance beam. His legs stuck straight out in the air with his hands attached to the floor. Next Bobby bent his legs back and folded over, now standing fully upright on the beam behind him. Bending at the waist, he stood on his hands once more and walked on them all the way across the plank of wood.**_

_**Even though he thought the move was cool, he asked, "Doesn't that stuff hurt?"**_

"_**Uh uh," Bobby answered before performing a modish flip, settling on the mat below on his feet. "I'm double-jointed. My grandpa's always asking me if I even have bones."**_

"_**Double-jointed?" Drew repeated. "So that's your power?" "Nah," Bobby responded. "It's just something I was born with. I don't have any powers."**_

_**Bruce, who had been silent the entire time, had observed the entire thing with approval. He also had to disagree with Bobby's last statement.**_

_***********_

"_**So you mind telling me what that was about?" Rex asked once he and Raheem reached the upstairs again.**_

_**Raheem appeared clueless. "What?"**_

_**With an eye roll, Rex elaborated, "When Bruce walked in. You looked like you'd just gotten caught with your hand in the cookie jar. Or a bank vault."**_

"_**It's nothing, Rex. It's just that he…"**_

"_**Is a creepy foreboding night figure even in daylight?" Rex supplied. "So he did intimidate you."**_

"_**I wasn't intimidated," Raheem insisted. "But between taking that nosedive with Superman earlier and Bruce's… eyes. I just feel eleven years old again. Back in the days when I could barely turn on a light bulb with my powers."**_

"_**Hey," Rex said pointedly. "We have to remember that Superman and Batman are classic. We can't measure ourselves by them, just learn from them."**_

_**Raheem commented, "You know you just sounded exactly like your dad, right?"**_

"_**Yes," Rex said, "and it scares me, too."**_

_**The front doors kicked open then, revealing Oliver and Connor, who each held three large takeout boxes in their arms. Rex and Raheem went over to help and the four of them carried the food the rest of the way into the kitchen.**_

_**Connor announced loudly, "Time to eat, everyone!"**_

_**When that did not catch many reactions, Oliver yelled out, "Hey, pizza time!"**_

_**All at once, the many adolescent occupants of the house, Wally included, burst in, from the doors and stairs. The adults lingered in one by one. By the time the entire group gathered, the five younger boys were seated around the table with Connor, Rex, and Raheem helping to pass out the many cheesy gooey pies.**_

"_**Eight kids, six extra large pizzas," Oliver stated. "Think it'll hold 'em all?"**_

"_**You mean before or after the Flash Twins devour it all?" John commented humorously.**_

"_**We can't talk, John," Virgil said. "You know once puberty sets in, we start raising linebackers."**_

"_**My mom used to call me the human vacuum." Wally thought for a moment. "Still does, actually."**_

"_**Do we dare penetrate their circle?" J'onn offered, watching the children attack the pizza.**_

"_**Better question," Bruce raised. "How much do you value your fingers?"**_

"_**Don't worry, guys," Oliver assured. "My staff prepared t-bones for us before they left. They're probably cooling off in the dining room."**_

_**Wally pointed out, "Then why are we in this room?" He then disappeared with less than a blink.**_

"_**Oh, no he doesn't," Virgil said, hurrying out.**_

"_**That man'll eat a table if you let him," John said, referring of course to the Flash.**_

"_**Have fun, boys," Oliver told the children as the adults ushered out.**_

"_**This is great," Gabe said, lowering his pepperoni slice from his lips. "Pizza, no school."**_

"_**I still have school on Monday," Bobby brought up.**_

_**Gabe made a face. "How?"**_

"_**I go to private school," Bobby explained. "They don't observe everything. My dad's letting me have off for the Retreat, though."**_

"_**Private school?" Gabe echoed. "That has to blow. They make you wear those prissy uniforms, right?"**_

_**Bobby shook his head. "No. We just can't wear hats indoors and stuff. We get a lot of half days, too." Now Gabe was impressed. "We only get like two a year."**_

_**Rex said, "You don't need a half day, Gabe. You need to be glued to a chair and made to go to school on weekends and holidays."**_

_**Raheem laughed while Connor tried to hide one.**_

_**Gabe sneered at them and returned to his food.**_

_**Drew asked Bobby, "So since you go to private school can the teachers," he used a pizza slice to make a swiping motion, "hit you with rulers?"**_

"_**On your butt and everything?" Ethan added on.**_

"_**Well, not me," Bobby told them. "I know other kids who have gotten but my mom and dad signed off against it."**_

_**Now Justin was interested. "Really? Is that like a permission slip?"**_

"_**Sort of," Bobby said. "It's more like a non-permission slip. My dad says he doesn't need some teacher to smack me if I act up in school. He can do it himself."**_

_**Rex concurred, "That sounds like my dad. We have the same rules at my military academy." He waved a nearby fork at Raheem then at Gabe. "No solider boy jokes."**_

"_**Never, bro," Raheem said while Gabe appeared the picture of his angelic name.**_

_**Ethan laughed, which quickly turned into a light retch. A coughing spell started up and he had to cover his mouth with both hands.**_

_**Rex, the closest beside the boy, reached a hand out and patted Ethan's back gently. "Don't quit on me, E," he urged playfully.**_

_**Connor stood from his seat and went around to Ethan. After placing a hand on the all too warm forehead, he frowned deeply.**_

"_**I'll go get Wally," he said, starting in that direction but Ethan's voice called him back for a moment.**_

"_**No! It's okay. I'm okay," Ethan claimed.**_

_**Connor said, "I'll let Wally be the judge of that," and left out.**_

"_**The loyal Pet strikes again," Raheem said quietly so that only Rex could hear.**_

_**Rex responded, "If you got flying lessons, Connor definitely got boy scouts training from Supes."**_

_**When a gust flew in, the kids knew Wally had entered. The redhead went around to Ethan and gave him a quick inspection. He noted that the child's fever had gotten worse from when they first arrived.**_

"_**Looks like it's back to bed, buddy," Wally said.**_

"_**But I feel fine, Dad," Ethan told him.**_

"_**And you'll feel even better once you lay down." Wally gave him a smile. "Come on, you can finish your dinner in bed."**_

_**With a glare, Ethan said, "Fine," then super sped off.**_

"_**He'll be okay," Rex offered to the sullen faced Wally.**_

"_**Yeah, I know." Wally ran a hand through Drew's hair then picked up Ethan's plate. "Save me a pepperoni slice, guys." He then took off in the same way his son had a moment ago.**_

_**Ethan laid on the bottom bunk under the blanket. He mindlessly watched a Nickelodeon movie on the twenty inch TV in the room. Needless to say, the young boy did not think it fair that he had to be sick and bed bound on not only a non-school day or the first day of the Retreat but his birthday weekend. When his dad zipped in, he kept his eyes focused on the flashing screen.**_

"_**Pizza man's here." When Ethan did not laugh nor crack a smile, Wally sat the plate down beside him on the bed and said, "So I guess this means no tip, huh?"**_

"_**It's not funny, Dad."**_

"_**Look, I hate that you're not feeling too good, Stink Man, but that doesn't mean you can't make the best out of it," Wally told him. "Don't forget what Grandma says. You're supposed to take those lemons and make lemonade."**_

_**Ethan could not suppress a giggle at how corny that sounded. "Daaad."**_

_**The young one's laughter served as music to Wally's fatherly ears. He took up some space on the bed and watched the movie while Ethan finished eating. Within a half an hour, the nine-year-old's eyes closed. When Wally heard the light snores, he clicked off the TV and removed the plate before Ethan's face could dip into it. Wally found another blanket in the closet and pulled it over his ailing son. With Ethan comfortably warm, his father sat close and looked on as he slept contentedly.**_

_***********_

_**Justin did another rousing demonstration of leaping over a tall building by jumping onto an ottoman and back down again to the other side. He then ran around the long glass coffee table as fast as he could. Justin retrieved a plastic dart from the carrier slung across his shoulder and "launched" it with the toy bow, which meant he darted it off against the couch, in-between where his two audience members currently sat.**_

"_**And that's how I beat the bad guy," Justin concluded.**_

"_**Hm," J'onn said thoughtfully. "I must say I applaud your technique."**_

"_**So do I," Clark agreed. "So I suppose this makes you the one and only Super Arrow?"**_

"_**Hey, that rhymes with superhero," Justin realized then grinned. "I like it!'**_

"_**Of course," Clark went on, giving his own chin a rub. "I think you're missing something."**_

_**Justin frowned slightly, looking back and forth between his arrow and bows. "What is it?"**_

_**When Clark only sped off, Justin glanced at J'onn with great confusion. The green Martian gave him a little smile, as he knew exactly what the mild mannered man had in mind. Clark returned a second later with his famed red object in hand.**_

"_**It's your cape," Justin recognized.**_

"_**Yes, it is," Clark nodded, bending to the child's level. He gestured for him to turn around, allowing Clark to tie the cape securely around his neck. "But since you are a hero to be and this is your first Retreat, I don't see any reason why you can't use it for practice."**_

_**The little boy practically squealed with delight. "Wow! Your cape?! Thanks, Clark. Thank you, thank you!"**_

"_**You're welcome," Clark said then whispered covertly, "Just make sure you're careful with it. It's very special."**_

"_**Oh, I know," Justin responded, attempting to sound like a knowledgeable grownup. "I'll be careful, promise." He did a quick spin, causing the lengthy cape to practically wrap around him. "How do I look, J'onn?"**_

_**Trying to stifle a laugh at just how tinier the boy seemed to become in the red garment, J'onn replied, "Very becoming, sir."**_

"_**What do you say we try it out?" Clark put forth but looked at Justin seriously for just a moment. "You know not to try Superman "acts" by yourself, right?"**_

"_**Right!" the five-year-old answered promptly.**_

_**The assurance sealed, Clark lifted Justin over his head and did a careful run about the large living room with him. Justin tried to take in the full effect of the mock flight by extending his arms out.**_

_**Clark played the part of an announcer as he said, "It's a bird. It's a plane. It's--"**_

"_**Time for bed." Oliver stood in the left doorway watching the whole thing with a pleasant expression on his face.**_

"_**Aw, Daddy," Justin whined, feeling a little deflated. "It's Friday."**_

_**Clark lowered the boy down into his arms. "You heard him, kiddo. Even superheroes have to listen to their dads."**_

_**Oliver gave Clark a thankful glance for the backup. "Besides, you were supposed to be in bed two hours ago and we promised Mom you wouldn't lose sleep, remember?"**_

"_**I remember," Justin replied honestly. "O-kay." He reached for his father.**_

_**Walking in closer, Oliver gathered the youth in his arms. "You two have anything planned tomorrow?" he asked.**_

"_**I was going to finish some work," J'onn told him.**_

"_**And Bruce and I have something to look into," Clark said. "Why?"**_

"_**No reason," Oliver said with a shrug. "I just had an idea but I'll look into other takers." He glanced down at the now yawning child in his hold. "Say good night, Just."**_

"_**Night, Clark." Justin twisted around a bit so that he could rest against Oliver's strong chest. "Night, J'onn."**_

"_**Good night, Justin," Clark returned while J'onn said, "Sleep well, little one."**_

_**As Justin snuggled closer into him, Oliver enjoyed the feeling of the warm vessel against him. He kissed the boy's blonde head as he walked towards the staircase with him.**_

_***********_

_**When Adam returned to his room that night, he received a surprise in the form of Bobby already dressed and laying on one side of the full sized bed. Although Bobby never gave much fuss about having to go to sleep, Adam and his wife did not enforce a bedtime on weekends, allowing Bobby and his younger sister to stay up until lethargy caught up with them.**_

"_**You must've ate too much," Adam remarked, pulling his plum shirt over his head and off.**_

_**Bobby shook his head. "Nope. I just figured you'd be tired."**_

"_**I am," Adam said. He slipped out of his dark jeans and into a pair of pajama pants he had laid out for himself earlier. "Getting here then half a day with the Justice League. Just can't wait to see what a full day has in store." His voice hinted some dryness with the last sentence.**_

_**Stretching his neck out, Adam got a good look at himself in the mirror on the back right side of the wall. He nodded in approval and snapped his neck back. Getting settled in bed beside Bobby, he wrapped a protective arm around the child, pulling him over closer.**_

"_**Are you having fun, though?"**_

"_**Yeah," Bobby said with a nod. "I'm glad you get so much time off from work. I've really missed you lately."**_

_**Adam looked sympathetic at him. "I know, baby boy. Me, too."**_

_**Bobby went on. "I wish we could do more stuff like this, just the two of us."**_

"_**So do I," Adam agreed again. "I keep turning around and you're up another inch."**_

"_**I know, right?" Bobby laughed. "But do you think maybe one day we can go somewhere just by ourselves?"**_

"_**You know something? I don't see why not. I'll look into it." Adam pulled the blanket closer around them. "Go to sleep."**_

_**Somewhere, Bobby thought to himself as he closed his eyes, like New York.**_


	2. Part 2: Alliances

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are the property of DC Comics and the former KidsWB.

A/N: I apologize for the heavy underlining in the last chapter. It was a formatting error that has hopefully been fixed now.

The Retreat Part 2: Alliances

Surfing tidal waves!

Creating Nano Bots!

Adam's eyes shot open before the third verse could blast out across the room. He jerked up slightly to see the cause of the rude awakening and found it with his son, who currently held the remote control. He started to say something but realized that it was indeed Saturday morning; cartoons, among other things, were to be expected.

"Morning," Bobby greeted when he realized his father was awake.

"You're my only son," Adam said robotically then slumped back against his pillow. "That's why you get to live."

Bobby laughed, not understanding that the man was only half kidding him. "You're a goof troop, Dad." He turned back to the TV and got an idea by what he saw on the screen. "Hey, this is the episode where Phineas and Ferb go to London. I love this one."

"Uh huh," came Adam's incoherent grunt.

"It's so cool the way they get to go all over the world on this show."

"Uh huh." Adam pulled Bobby's pillow over his face.

"Their dad is so funny, too. I think it's great that he would take them so many places. Like a mummy's tomb, London…"

Despite his extreme drowsiness, Adam noted the change in the slyness that crept its way into the boy's tone of voice. It was one Adam had heard many times before from enthusiastic electronics salesmen.

"Bobby…" Adam sat up again. "What are you getting at?"

The twelve-year-old only smiled at him. "Huh?"

"Huh," Adam copied. "First last night and now you waking me up to Rin and Stimpy."

"It's Phineas and Ferb, Dad."

"It's whatever, Bobby," Adam countered. "Now tell me what's up."

Scooting back so that he sat right beside his father, Bobby said, "Well, I was hoping that I could maybe go to New York with you."

Adam arched an eyebrow. "And how do you know I'm going to New York?"

"Lucky guess?" Bobby tried.

"Or," Adam tugged on one of the boy's ears, "these have been busy eavesdropping."

"I wasn't trying to!" Bobby insisted. "I was coming into the kitchen last night and I overheard."

Adam released his hold on his ear. "That's all well and good but the answer is no."

"No what?"

"No New York for you," Adam clarified.

"But why?" Bobby wanted to know.

"I'll be working the whole time. This is business, Bobby."

"That's okay by me," Bobby said. "I'll go just to watch you work. I'll do whatever you tell me to."

Growing frustrated, Adam stated firmly, "I said no, Bobby, and I meant no. Now the case is closed."

Feeling completely dejected, Bobby had to blink away the gloss that formed over his eyes. "Yes, sir," he whispered, dipping his head slightly.

Trying his best to ignore his son's pained expression, Adam switched subjects. "I'm going to get dressed and check on the breakfast situation. You watch your cartoon."

"Okay." Bobby put his attention back on the TV but studied his father out of the corner of his left eye while he gathered some clothes together and went into the bathroom.

After Adam left out, Bobby stretched his arms out wide and flopped down against the bed. The merry sounds of the TV eventually droned together in his ears as he slipped into thought.

*******

Oliver entered the kitchen with an extended yawn, causing Connor to glance over from his position in front of the stove.

He gave his father a smile and an acknowledging nod. "Good morning, Dad."

"Morning, kiddo." Oliver went to stand by him and saw the golden pancakes his oldest son currently prepared, which went nicely with the plates of bacon, scrambled eggs, and sausage already cooked. "Looks like you can go ahead and add iron chef to the resume. Did you do all this?"

"I've been up a while," Connor replied unimportantly.

"Five AM as usual?" Oliver remarked humorously. He picked up the newspaper from the counter and unfolded it. "Keep this up, kid, and I might start thinking I raised a normal, well-rounded, respectful teenager or something."

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Connor gave off a grin, flipping the last of his golden brown cakes over into a serving tray.

"I'm actually glad you're so up and about," Oliver said matter-of-factly. "I was looking for some help on a little assignment today."

"Dad, I'm really sorry," Connor apologized, "but tonight is the Prospective Mixer."

The CEO frowned slightly. "Wait a sec, that's tonight? I thought you said that was next Saturday."

"I got my dates mixed up," Connor explained. "There's just been so much going on. I'm really sorry."

Oliver sighed and gave the boy's arm a mild swat with the paper. "Don't worry about it, Con. You just go help boost the numbers for that school next fall. I'll just see who else is interested in lending me a hand today."

"Thanks, Dad." Connor went for a tray but the moment he picked it up, Oliver took it from him.

"Allow me," Oliver said graciously. "You take a load off. You're going to be busy tonight."

When his father walked out to the garden with the pancake platter, Connor stared down at the stove burner on the front right side and let out a puff of wind. He gazed out towards his right at the small nearby window, allowing the sun to pour down upon him.

*******

Ethan scrunched his nose in his sleep as he slowly stirred awake. Before he could fully open his eyes, the young boy felt aches around his face and parts of his upper body. When another round of coughing started up, Ethan made a fist and coughed into it. At that point, Drew's head lowered down from where he had been sleeping up top.

"Whoa, you okay?" he asked his brother.

Ethan answered, "Yeah, I'm okay," when his breathless spell finally slowed down.

The two felt the familiar presence of their father in an instant. Wally, dressed for the day, ducked down to the lower bunk to give Ethan the once over.

"How you feeling, Stink Man?" he asked him, touching his forehead.

The fever had gone down but a slight chill replaced it.

"I feel better, Dad," Ethan told him.

"Then I guess it was Tinky I heard hacking up a lung all the way across the hall, huh?"

Drew shook his head. "Nope, not me. He sounded like a demented lawnmower or something."

Ethan waved his brother off. "Ah, suck it, Drew."  
"Hey, none of that, Mr. Grumpy," Wally admonished. "As for that pesky cough, I have just the secret weapon." He held up the bottle of Children's Motrin he had managed to find after a quick search of the bathrooms.

"Gross!" Ethan moved closer to the wall to put further distance between himself and the liquid medicine. "Dad, I hate that stuff."

"I know it's not exactly candy but it'll help you feel better, Stinky." When his son only made a face of pure disdain, Wally tried bargaining. "If you take down a little, we can go downstairs and grab some juice so you can wash the taste down."

"No!" Ethan suddenly exclaimed, tossing one of the blankets over his face. "I don't want it!"

Holding steadfast to his patience, Wally tugged at the cover with his free hand and urged, "Come on, Stinky, get from under there. It's not that bad."

Ethan squirmed wildly and even kicked his legs a little but kept his face hidden. "No, no, no! Leave me alone!"

Surprised by the sudden tantrum, Wally said with firmness, "Ethan, knock it off. You don't want to have to go to the doctor for a shot do you?"

"I won't go," the unruly child uttered from under his hiding place.

Despite the fact that he in possessed no form of x-ray vision, Wally could actually see the pout on the angry little face. The whole morning had thrown him for a spin, considering Ethan hardly ever put on such a display. Wally knew he had to do something he was not particularly fond of, get serious.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to go into mean daddy mode here. If you're going to act up and not take your medicine then you can stay in here all day."

Yanking the blanket down from his face, Ethan cried, "That's not fair!"

"Then," Wally held up the bottle of medicine as a means of finishing the statement.

Ethan poked his lips out and folded his arms resolutely. "I won't take it."

"Then you're stuck in bed," Wally said, standing up again.

Feeling for his twin, Drew piped up, "Dad, does he have to?"

Wally reached up and gently pulled Drew down from his bed. "P's and Q's, Drewbee. Go get dressed." He stood him on his feet.

Knowing that was his dad's way of telling him to stay out of it, Drew gave Ethan a sympathetic look then zipped off to do as instructed.

Bending at the waist, as he had to with his particular height, Wally tried to speak to Ethan again but the sour faced boy just turned away and glowered at the wall. Wally stood again and rolled his head backwards to stare up in a Heaven-help-me motion.

"I'm sorry you're sick, kiddo," Wally said sincerely. "And I'm definitely sorry it came down this weekend but being a B-R-A-T won't make it any better."

"Leave me alone," Ethan requested, his voice small and miserable.

"Fine," Wally grudgingly gave in. He went through the trouble of walking all the way to the door just to steal one more look at his son before finally leaving out.

*******

Raheem and Rex jogged down the stairs to the first floor together and glanced around for any signs of human/Martian/Kryptonian life. Of course their true intended targets were their respective fathers and with Virgil not unseen upstairs they decided to try John's room. On the way, Rex stopped abruptly at one of the bedroom's which door had been left ajar.

"What are you doing?" Raheem asked him when Rex made a move into the room.

"I am…" Rex did a slow spin around his surroundings. "Investigating."

When Raheem entered the room next, he nearly backed right out again. "Isn't this Bruce Wayne's room?"

"Uh huh," Rex responded absently. He went to the closet. Opening it, he began searching its contents.

"Well, where is he?"

"Chasing plant ladies or sucking blood. How should I know?"

At the impish smirk that appeared on Rex's face, Raheem inquired, "What?" Letting off an evil chuckle, Rex pulled out Batman's yellow utility belt. "Rex, find your mind and stick it back in. He is going to give you a criminal's hell if he catches you with that."

"Pfft." Rex waved an unconcerned hand to the air. "And what's the Big Bad Bat going to do? Break a hip before he can even get over to me?" He clipped the belt around his waist. "Now come be nosy with me."

Raheem held a defensive hand up. "I am not getting my fingerprints on that thing."

Shrugging, Rex started going through the many pouches that made up the belt. "Smoke bombs, gas bombs, bat-cuffs, ooh tracers. Now I know what he's really doing. Stalking."

Snorting out a laugh, Raheem said, "All right, can we please go before he puts down those trusty binoculars and comes back?"

"Fine. We need to find Dad, anyway." Rex removed the belt from his person and put it in the exact hanging spot in the closet he had found it. "Come on."

As the two headed out swiftly, they bumped into Virgil and John.

"Dad," the boys acknowledged in chorus.

"Speak of the demons," Virgil said.

John glanced passed the teens and into the area they had just exited. "What were you doing in Bruce's room?"

"We took a wrong turn," Rex told his father.

"Mmhmm," John hummed suspiciously. "You sound like your sister when I caught her coming out of that frat house."

"No, really," Raheem said. "We were looking for you guys."

"What's going on, son?" Virgil asked him.

Raheem explained, "Here's the thing, guys. We're in high school now and we're both driving."

"Get ready," John cautioned Virgil. "They're pointing out stuff we already know."

"We just think we're old enough to go out on our own on these Retreats," Raheem continued.

"Out? The two of you? By yourselves?" Virgil surmised. "Where exactly?"

Rex and Raheem exchanged a look before the latter said, "We thought we'd drive down to LA."

John let off a scoff. "So you thought you'd take an eight hour drive to the other side of the state?"

"Eight hours?" the young pair repeated disbelievingly.

"Both ways," John confirmed.

"Hey, there's more to California than you two hitting on girls in Beverly Hills," Virgil pointed out. "San Francisco's less than an hour away."

"Okay, then we'll go to San Francisco," Raheem responded quickly while Rex nodded in agreement.

"Then go to San Francisco." The quartet turned their heads to see that Bruce had just walked up. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like access to my room."

The fathers and sons took steps back to allow the grisly gentleman to pass by.

"So, anyway," Raheem said, trying to return to the previous conversation.

"Hold your horses, Sparkplug," John cautioned. "You need to remember that we're not on the east coast anymore."

"John's right," Virgil agreed. "You have to be careful."

"We're not in the sandbox anymore, guys," Raheem reminded them.

"Besides," Rex said offhandedly, "if anyone tries to make trouble with us, you already know what we can do."

John gave his son a couple of sharp green eyes at that. "No, we know what Volt and Hawkboy can do."

"Warhawk, Dad," Rex amended.

"Okay, "Warhawk"," Virgil said, "the point is that out here you're Rex Stewart and Raheem Hawkins."

"Exactly." John pointed a finger at the both of them. "You run into trouble, unless it's an all out emergency, you better play the part of a civilian. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Rex sighed while Raheem said, "Clear."

Pleased by the boys' obedience, however reluctant it came across, Virgil asked, "So how were you planning to get to San Francisco?"

"If Ollie loans us a car, can we go?" Raheem put forth. "Please, guys?"

Virgil glanced at John for his opinion.

The stringent Lantern said, "They have my okay. What about you, Virgil?"

"Well…" Virgil knew Raheem and Rex did not get to spend as much time together as they liked and regardless of anything both had proven their responsibility in the past. "Okay, but you have to ask Oliver about the car."

The high school pair exchanged a fist smash and darted off to find the CEO in question.

*******

"What's up, Quickness?"

Wally glanced to his right and grinned at the sight of Adam walking alongside him. "Hey, Stretchola," the redhead returned. "Where's your mini me?"

"Upstairs watching cartoons," Adam told him.

"I remember those days," Wally recalled fondly. "Getting up early to catch your favorite show. It feels like yesterday. Oh, wait." He smirked. "That was yesterday."

Adam smiled. "Well, unfortunately Mini isn't too happy with me."

"You and Bob having one of those mornings, too, huh?"

"Which twin?"

"The sick one," Wally reported. "And now he's officially sick and tired of me."

"I feel you, man," Adam empathized.

They walked out to the backyard together where Oliver sat having breakfast with Connor, Gabe, Justin, and J'onn.

"Hello, young and old," Wally greeted in his usual cheerful way.

Oliver glanced up. "Old?"

"Relax, Jolly Ollie," Wally said. "You know you still fit into the first category."

Gabe snorted into his orange juice and tried not to shoot the drink through his nose.

"Something funny there, Harper?" Ollie asked, giving the boy a not-too-gentle pat to the back.

"No," Gabe answered while trying to keep a straight face.

"Look at this," Adam commented. He marveled at the various breakfast items and started loading a plate. "Your staff went all out this morning, Oliver."

"Actually, they have the weekend off," Oliver informed then pointed a fork at Conner. "You can thank the maestro here for this."

"You can cook, Con?" Wally asked in disbelief. "Say, how would you like to come home with me?"  
Connor smiled modestly. "Sure, Wally."

"Oh, no," Oliver said. "You're not taking him away from me, West. Every college in the country already tried."

"He's exaggerating," Connor objected humbly.

"I was hoping he'd go to that one in England," Gabe threw out. "I hear they love people who fix dry eggs and burnt sausage over there."

Oliver put his fork down and gave the boy a disapproving glower. "Gabriel…"

"He was only kidding, Dad," Connor tried to help.

"Yeah, well, he's got one joke left," Oliver said pointedly.

"Con's not going to England is he?" Justin asked worriedly.

"No, son," Oliver promised. "Not until they need a new prime minister then I'm sure he'll take Mom and all of us with him."

Justin shrugged, pleased with the first part of the answer alone. "Oh, okay." He returned to his pancake.

Rex and Raheem came out like twin elephants on the roam with John and Virgil walking at a steady pace behind.

"R&R stampede," Wally announced.

"We need a favor, Ollie," Rex said.

"Can we borrow a car?" Raheem asked. "Please? We'll be careful in it, I swear."

"I'll need that in writing," Oliver said formally. "Blood signatures only." When the teens turned squeamish, Oliver cracked a smile. "Joke, guys. Of course you can borrow a car."

"Yes!" Raheem yelled, throwing up a victorious hand.

"Thanks, Ollie," Rex said then turned around to John and Virgil. "He said yes."

"We're not deaf," John countered. "Just don't forget what we told you."

"Hold up," Adam said. "If you two are going out here by yourselves, let me tell you something. We are on the west coast, meaning be careful what you say and do. Things are a little different out here."

"We know, Uncle Adam," Raheem told him.

"I'm making sure," Adam reaffirmed. "I've spent a lot more time out here than either one of you."

"You coming out with me and GL tonight, brother-in-law?" Virgil asked.

"And where are you guys going?" Rex wanted to know.

"A branch off of Kiddie Land," John stated. "It's called Kidd-free Land."

"So none of my business?" Rex translated.

"You got it," John said, giving him a small smile.

Adam responded to the question presented to him . "I'll see, Virgil."

"What about you, J'onn?" Virgil ventured, placing a hand on the silent Martian's caped shoulder. "Feel like showing the town how to get down the Mars way?"

"As much as I would love to "represent", I'm going to decline this time, Virgil," J'onn answered.

"Okay, so J'onn has his mind on work, Con has that mixer at school, Bruce and Clark are doing God only knows, R&R are going out, and John and Virgil are headed for Kidd-free Land," Oliver recounted. "Is anyone halfway free tonight?"

"What's going on, Arrow?" Wally asked.

"I have a thing," Oliver explained. "I was hoping for something in the ways of assistance."

"Well, I'm down for just about anything," Wally said. "Count me in."

"Me, too," Adam suddenly offered. "I could use a break and I've been to Kidd-free Land enough out here."

Oliver nodded gratefully at them both. "Good. I'll clue you two in after breakfast."

Rex covertly pulled Raheem to the side. "Did you hear that?" he asked the younger boy.

"Which part?"

"Connor's going to some type of "mixer" tonight," Rex said. "That's automatic code for college party. My sister filled me in on that."

"But it's Connor," Raheem reminded him.

"Even a lame college party has to be good. Besides, we're going into the city, anyway. Might as well check out San Francisco State while we're at it."

Slowly liking the idea himself, Raheem said, "All right. I'm with you."

*******

Drew passed by Bobby's room in time to catch the twelve-year-old tying up his second sneaker.

"Hey, Bobby."

Looking up, Bobby replied softly, "Hi, Drew. Where's Ethan?"

"Still sick," Drew reported. "It blows because our birthday's tomorrow and we're always together the day before but he has to stay in bed."

Bobby smiled. "Tomorrow's your birthday? Really?"

Drew nodded as he came in fully. "Uh huh. We're gonna be ten, finally."

"That's cool," Bobby said. "Congratulations. And yeah, ten is a really great year."

"You should know. I bet being an almost teenager is even better. You can do whatever you want."

Not wanting to ruin the idea for him, Bobby said, "Well, mostly."

Noticing his expression, Drew asked, "What's the matter?"

Bobby looked the kid over before he answered. He thought he might not be able to understand the problem then he remembered his younger sister, Tristy, a year younger than the twins, was someone he talked to frequently.

"Well, my dad and I sort of had a fight," Bobby explained.

"So did Ethan and our dad," Drew told him. "Except that was definitely a fight. What'd you guys go at it about?"

"He's going to New York on business and I really want to go with him but he won't let me."

"How come?"

"I'm really not sure," Bobby replied honestly.

Hopping up from the bed, Drew turned to face him. "You know what? When I really, really want to do something but my mom says forget it, I ask Dad. Did you try asking your mom?"

"Not a good idea," Bobby immediately declined. "If my dad says no or case closed and I try to go to my mama, it doesn't turn out well."

"Okay then." Drew thought again. "Well, something else I do is keep asking over and over and over again until it drives them crazy. "

"And that works? Even if they say case closed?"

"Sure," Drew replied. He laughed at a memory not too distant. "And Mom hates it when we run in circles around her going, "please, please, please" at the top of our lungs."

Bobby laughed as well, feeling better than he had a few minutes ago. Drew's house sounded crazy but definitely in a good way.

*******

Later that afternoon, Connor attempted to get ready to leave for his school but found it hard to pack up a bag with his youngest brother's endless pout shooting him in the face like one of their father's well placed arrow. Ever since finding out Connor would be gone for a while, the five-year-old had been less than happy.

"But why do you have to go?" Justin demanded.

"I told you, Ducks," Connor said patiently even though it felt like the trillionth time he had given the explanation. "I have to take care of some big kid business."

Stating the obvious, Justin said adamantly, "I don't want you to go!" He kicked a nearby chair.

"Justin," Connor reacted with surprise. "Stop that right now. You know what Mom and Dad say about tantrums just because you don't get exactly what you want."

"But Mommy left and Daddy's leaving." Justin's lips poked out even further. "I'll be all by myself."

"You will not be all by yourself," Connor disagreed immediately. "Gabe will be here, Bruce and Clark are… around, and J'onn J'onzz is staying right here with you guys."

Justin gave his older brother a look. "Gabe's a grouch."

Turning away so as to hide his smile, Connor shook his head. "He is our brother and we have to be patient with him. That's all."

Justin jumped up and flopped down on Connor's bed. "You're so grown-up, Con."

Tell me about it, Connor thought, zipping his bag up.

*******

Bobby and Drew drifted downstairs a little after two o'clock, surprised to find the entire living area empty. They took up space on the center couch and turned on the near movie theatre sized TV mounted on the wall. J'onn phased in after a little while and stood nearby but his presence did nothing to disturb either of the two younger males. In fact, Bobby did not gaze up until Raheem and Rex bounded down the stairs.

"Where are you guys going?" Bobby asked, making quick note of their dressy appearance.

Raheem wore dark jeans and a fitted white shirt with an all red and black striped racer jacket on. Rex had on medium colored blue jeans with a grey shirt and brown suede jacket.

"Around," Raheem told his cousin. "Ollie lent us a car so we're going to go check out San Fran."

"Wait up," Bobby said. "I want to go, too."

Raheem shook his head. "Not this time, Cous. This is a me and Rex thing."

Drew rolled his eyes. "That just means they're going to go talk to girls. Like anybody would go out with a big slow T-Rex Hawk."

"Drew, zip it and lock it," Rex told him, "before I have to do you like I do back in Central City."

"I can be gone a mile before you throw a punch," Drew said haughtily.

"Please Drew, you know I don't hit you," Rex came back with. He turned to Raheem. "I stick him death headlocks."

"You have to catch me first," Drew reminded.

"Don't make it too easy," Rex countered, lunging for the younger boy.

Drew whizzed up while J'onn merely shook his head and observed the antics, knowing Rex meant him no actual harm. Drew collided with his father as Wally entered the room along with Oliver and Adam.

Glancing back and forth between his own son and Rex, Wally said, "Let me take a wild guess. Headlock of Death?"

"He's trying to kill me, Dad," Drew accused.

Rex held his hands up. "I didn't even touch him."

"Rex, Rex, Rex, I've told you a million times, no assaulting my kids unless they really have it coming," Wally said.

"Dad," Drew whined.

"Daaad," Wally imitated, bending down to bump foreheads with the child, making him giggle. "Okay dokey, Tinky, be good while I'm out, okay?"

"Sure," Drew said. "I'll just wait 'til you get back to be bad."

"That's my guy," Wally said and promptly tossed the impish boy's dark hair.

"That kid is most definitely his," Oliver said lowly to Adam but Wally quickly piped up, "I heard that."

Adam dipped his face in a snicker.

"Hey, Dad, where's everybody going?" Bobby asked.

"We'll be back," Adam told him. "Wally and I are just going to go help Oliver out with something."

"Can I come?" his son asked.

"Why do you always need to go somewhere, huh?" Adam said to him pointedly. "Stay here with the other kids."  
"Why does Raheem always get to go out?" Bobby wanted to know, motioning towards his cousin.

"Because he's older," Adam replied simply, growing frustration evident in his tone.

Wanting to break the tension he could feel rising with every word, Oliver interjected with, "We should get going."  
"Yeah, come on, bro," Rex said to Raheem, leading the way towards the front entrances.

Wally gave Drew a one armed hug, lifting him a bit before standing him up once more. "I'll see you and Stinky later. Have fun."

"See you, Dad," Drew said and returned to the TV.

Adam gave Bobby's cheek a tiny pat and said, "I want that look off your face by the time I get back."

"Yes, Dad," Bobby sighed. He watched the teenagers and three departing men then went back to the couch with an aggravated huff. "Aw man, I never get to go anywhere."

"Tell me about it," Drew concurred. "Teenagers get to do everything."

"Don't let it trouble you so, young ones," J'onn spoke up suddenly, catching the attention of both boys. "If it is meant, your days will come."

"Well, can you tell us when?" Bobby asked him.

J'onn gave him a small smile. "I'm afraid not. I can only read minds, not predict their futures. In the time being, you should enjoy what's right in front of you." That said, J'onn turned transparent and flew out towards the kitchen.

The remaining two stayed quiet for several seconds until Bobby asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"What J'onn said," Drew answered. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah," Bobby said. "But…"

"What is it?"

"Did he just say he can read minds?"

*******

Once inside Oliver's silver Sedan, Adam slipped on a blank baseball cap and a pair of his shades. He pulled the hood of his jacket on as far as he could and leaned against the window while Oliver drove.

"Hey, what's with the incognito thing?" Wally asked from the backseat, "Isn't half the world in on your life?"

"That's the problem," Adam informed him. "It's really bad in this state."

"I know what you mean," Oliver said understandingly, driving through his gated property and onto the long empty road surrounded by near endless trees. "Can't imagine what it's like with your status, Adam."  
"Like I said earlier," Adam reiterated, "I need a break."

"You know," Wally said, "it's listening to rich, powerful zillionaires like you guys that makes me glad I'm a safe and sound nobody. So, Ollie, give already. Tell us where we're going."

"You'll see for yourself soon enough," Oliver assured.

"Well, how about a dad to dad rap session?" Wally suggested.

Adam twisted his neck all the way around. "What's on your mind?"  
Wally winced at Adam's flexibility but did not comment, for now. "Well, here's the thing. Ethan and I had it out this morning because he decided to have a mini fit. I know he's sick but it's not the first time that's happened with him lately. See, I'm used to this sort of thing happening with Drew. He's the prankster complete with matching mouth. I've always been able to hand that, though. With Ethan it's new territory."

Oliver nodded his understanding. "Well, their birthday's tomorrow, right? Maybe he's just going through a change."

"Or calls himself testing you," Adam threw out. "Look, this may be hard to hear, Wally, but there are times when you really have to get after your kids."

"Hey, I'm not letting them run nuts," Wally assured. "My house isn't wild kingdom. I just don't like being too hard on them. They're good kids."

"I feel the same way about Gabe," Oliver said, rounding a corner. "Connor and Justin are usually not too hard a setup but Harper… he's had a lot to deal with in the past and he's still walking around with a bit of a chip on his shoulders. I know how good he is, though, and I'm not giving up on him believing that himself. But if I don't crack down on his little issues here and there, they'll become bigger ones."

"That Tiny Teen Fever," Adam remarked.

Wally said, "I assume we're on Bob now. No offense, Stretchy, but I don't think you've got a situation there. So the kid likes to follow you around. Not the worst thing in the world."

"Except when he doesn't understand that no means no," Adam said. "He's always trying to question me lately."

"Get used to that." Oliver shook his head, thinking over his years of experience. "Take it from somebody who's raising three boys with three different stories."

"Not to mention three different moms," Wally threw out.

Adam turned on Oliver with a cocked eyebrow while Oliver gave Wally a lethal glower in the rearview mirror. Wally sat back in his seat and whistled an innocent tune.

*******

After an hour of channel surfing with Drew, Bobby grew bored and started for the stairs. When he glimpsed to the side of himself he saw that Drew had caught up with him in less than a second. Deciding he did not mind the zippy one tagging along so much, in fact he found it kind of nice, Bobby just continued leading the way to the second floor. They began looking briefly though the many rooms. Making a right turn at the end of the hall, the two spotted a large door and made a move for it.

Turning the clear glass knob with no problem, Bobby pulled back the doors and grinned at the contents on the other side. He walked in while Drew dashed. They stood inside an enormous library. A solid oak table holding two flat screen computers was positioned by the entrance. What filled up most of the room, though, were shelves. Countless dark wooden shelves containing innumerable books. As Bobby came in closer, Drew shut the door a little and went after him.

They walked the middle space between the two long rows of bookshelves, surprised to find them marked off by section, just like their own school libraries.

"I don't believe this," Bobby said, reaching out for a book in the history section about jazz musicians of the 1920's. "Did you know this was here?"

Drew shook his head. "Nope. This is my first time here. Dad said Ollie and Dinah haven't even been here that long."

"I can't believe how many books they have," Bobby marveled.

"Yeah, Ethan loves this kind of thing," Drew commented with a twinge of forlornness.

"He'll see it as soon as he gets well," Bobby reminded him. "Don't worry."

Before Drew could reply to that, they heard the door open followed by distinct conversation and footsteps. Bobby clapped a hand over Drew's mouth and gave off a soft, "Shh," to silence him.

"And you say he's the one we're looking for?"

Drew pulled back from Bobby and whispered, "That's Clark."

"I say he's the best lead. Look at this." They heard a chair pull out along with the sounds of keys punching.

"Is that Batman?" Bobby asked Drew lowly. "I mean, you know, Bruce?"

Drew nodded his head vigorously. "Uh huh. Let's get closer."

"Drew, wait!" Bobby called after him but managed to keep his voice a hush. He chased after the quick boy nonetheless.

The two crouched down behind the shelves closest to the fronts, attempting to open their ears as much as they could.

Clark leaned over Bruce while the latter presented the information. "Alec Lloyd."

"His alias only for the past three months," Bruce mentioned. "He covered most of Los Angeles under a different name. Now he's moved further north."

Exchanging a look with Bobby, Drew asked silently, "Who are they talking about?"

Bobby responded, "How should I know? It sounds serious, though."

"Did you hear something?" came Clark's voice.

Bobby and Drew covered their mouths and lowered down a little more.

"I didn't hear anything," Bruce answered. "Focus, Kent."

"Hold on." Clark squinted his eyes and performed a quick x-ray of the room and immediately spotted the pair of skeletons hovering behind a bookshelf. "I spy… two spies actually."

Drew turned to Bobby and said, "Uh oh, busted."

Bobby scrambled out from behind the shelf. "We're sorry, Mr. Kent." He went to face the men with Drew safely bringing up the rear. "We weren't really trying to listen in, honest."

"I know," Clark said with a reassuring smile. "And I'll remind you that the name is Clark."

"Also, there was no reason for you to hide," Bruce chimed in. He turned himself in his seat. He placed his attention on the uncharacteristically quiet nine-year-old in the room. "That includes right now.'

Drew stuck his head out from his spot behind Bobby. "Hi, Bruce." He spread a wide tooth smile.

Waving a summoning finger at the child, Bruce waited for him to come close enough. "If I wanted to bite you, Andrew," he took hold of one of the small wrists, holding it up, "you'd be bitten." At the paling look that appeared on the boy's face next, Bruce simply dropped his wrist with a smirk and went back to the computer.

Bobby asked, "So what are you guys doing?"

"Just a little mission for Batman and Superman," Clark told him.

"Ooh, really?" Drew's eyes lit up.

"Wait a minute." Bobby looked confused.. "I thought this was supposed to be your Retreat."

"Who's to say our work can't be recreational?" Bruce stated.

"And truthfully, boys," Clark added, "this is more of a working vacation for me. I'm after a story."

"That means you're looking for a bad guy," Drew deduced, becoming bouncier by the second. "Who is it? Toyman, Livewire, the Riddler? The Riddler's so cool." Bruce gave him a sideways stare. "I mean bad, evil, bleh."

Clark chuckled and asked, "So what are you boys up to today?"

"Ethan's sick," Drew reported bitterly.

"My cousin's doing "cool teen stuff" with Rex," Bobby said unable to contain his eye roll. "And my dad stole the Flash."

"Did he? Remind me thank him," Bruce remarked.

Suddenly getting an idea, Drew gestured for Bobby to follow him out.

Once in the hall, Bobby asked, "What is it?"

"They're going on a mission," Drew said excitedly. "You know what they're gonna need, right?" When Bobby appeared answerless, Drew said with emphasis, "Sidekicks."

"Sidekicks?" Bobby repeated then realized what the younger boy meant. "Drew, that's crazy. We couldn't even go with our dads or Raheem. Do you really think they're--" He gestured with his head towards the library, "--just going to let us go on some big Justice League mission with them?"

"We could try," Drew urged. "Think about it. I can be Superboy and you can be the new Robin. For a little while, anyway."

"The new Robin," Bobby echoed, liking the sound of that. "Wait. Why do you get to work with Superman?"

"I called him first," Drew answered plainly.

"Batman freaks you out doesn't he?"

Drew played with his fingers timidly. "Just a little."

Bobby rolled his head around in amusement but said, "Don't worry about it. Come on." They went back in to the book filled room together, where Bruce and Clark waited with expectant expressions, wondering what the two had been plotting. "So we just thought of something."

Drew stepped forward. "We think you guys need sidekicks," he stated matter-of-factly.

Clark glanced at Bruce, trying to gouge the contemptuous man's reaction to that particular word, then back to the boys. "We appreciate the enthusiasm, boys, but we really don't need--"

Bruce cut in with, "They can come."

That answer threw Bobby. "Really?"

"Really?" Clark reverberated, wiggling his glasses in slight puzzlement.

"Really," Bruce confirmed, rising to his feet. "Of course you'll need your parents' permission."

"All right!" Drew exclaimed then simmered down. "Uh, right. Let's go, Bobby!"

Bobby hurried after the swift Drew, although the former had a bit of reluctance in his step at the thought of having to call Adam about this.

When they were off on their way, Clark demanded of Bruce, "What are you thinking, if anything?"

"Nothing will happen to them," Bruce said austerely. "Besides, additional backup never hurts our cause."

Clark folded his strong arms in front of his chest. "I thought you were over this problem you have of putting children headfirst into dangerous situations." At the "bat-stare" that followed his statement, Clark merely said, "Try that on someone who doesn't know you so well."

Stare still in place, Bruce turned back to the computer and typed mindlessly. He could swear that the Blue Boy Scout had yet another superpower, an eternally aggravating nature.

*******

"Thanks, Dad," Drew said into his phone. "Yeah, okay. See you later, too." He pressed the red button and hung up. "I got my dad's okay to 'kick with Superman."

Bobby held his hands up in an unsure shrug. "I tried calling my dad twice already but it keeps going to voicemail."

Drew put his phone out. "Well, he's with my dad. Do you want me to call back and--" He took quick note of the cutting motion Bobby made across his throat. "Ohhh, gotcha. So what are you going to do?"

"I'll ask my uncle," Bobby said.

The long legged boy made quick work of rushing down the hall and right into Virgil's room. The electrified superhero stood over by the closet in his pants and a white tank top. He tried to make the choice between two dress shirts when he noticed the oldest product of the marriage between his sister and Adam standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Bobby Builder, come on in," Virgil invited.

Bobby came over to him in haste. "What are you doing, Uncle Virg?"

"Hitting town with GL later," Virgil told him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, but I wanted to go somewhere with Mr. Wayne and I can't reach my dad," Bobby explained. "So do you think I can go?"

Virgil looked surprised. "You want to go somewhere with Bruce? Of your own free will?"

Bobby replied with a long, "Suuure?"

"Well, good for you, nephew," Virgil remarked, giving the boy a favorable pat to the shoulder. "The other kids don't really see it but there's more to him than that brooding, cranky, somewhat trifling creature of the night persona."

"Does that mean I can go?"

"Sure," Virgil okayed.

Bobby gave him a quick hug. "Thanks, Uncle Virg."

Virgil squeezed him a little then said, "Now how about you help me out?" He picked up the two hangers holding his shirts to display to the pre-teen. "Which one?"

Deciding for a moment, Bobby pointed towards the mostly black long sleeves with dark green vertical stripes going down the front. "That one. Definitely."

Virgil held the winner up and nodded approvingly. "Okay, my brilliant nephew doubles as my fashion coordinator from now on."

Bobby laughed at that then backed up out of the room and proceeded back up the hall again.

*******

Ethan woke up from what had to be his third nap and sat up with a stretch. He pulled his blankets back and crawled down from the bed. Although he felt a little weak, the boy managed to take off his pajamas and get dressed in jeans. He started to pick out a t-shirt but decided against it and put on a sweatshirt instead. Dipping his head out the door, Ethan was glad when he saw no one and super sped out of his room.

However, he had to stop the rapid pace as soon as he got outside the kitchen. Breathing harder, the ailing child realized at once how drained he felt and had to lean against the wall to steady himself. Hearing the content humming floating out from the kitchen, Ethan peaked into the eatery and saw J'onn walking along the sinks and stove.

Glad that the Martian currently had his back turned, Ethan made tip toed work of trying to inch by the wide open kitchen.

"Where are you going, Ethan?' J'onn asked casually without turning around.

Ethan stared up at the ceiling in much the same way his father had earlier then entered the kitchen. "Hi, J'onn. I was just…" He did not trail off but instead started coughing.

J'onn glided over to the distressed small one and gathered him into his arms to hold. "You're practically freezing," he noted. Although Mars residents were not only used to cold but welcomed it, J'onn knew such conditions for ill humans should not be tolerated. "Come sit by the oven but be careful not to touch it."

Ethan only nodded as J'onn sat him on a barstool close to the warm stove. "So, uh, is my dad around?"

"Your father left some time ago with Oliver and Adam Evans," J'onn informed him. "Did you want him?"

"No," Ethan answered immediately, even though with the way he presently felt he knew that was not exactly true. He noticed J'onn's work at he stove. "What're you doing?"

"I am preparing dinner," J'onn explained. "When our trusted warriors return from their individual quests, they'll surely be hungry. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Sure," Ethan nodded then looked at the green man closely. "You cook?"

"Of course," J'onn answered with a chuckle. "My wife and I are quite fond of the plump blonde woman on the television."

Ethan considered the description for a moment then guessed, "You mean Martha Stewart?"

J'onn nodded. "Yes, that's the one. Would you like to help me?"

"Yeah, okay," Ethan agreed, deciding it sounded better than nothing.

"However," J'onn went on, "if you are going to be working around food in your condition, you're going to have to be properly attired. Can't risk getting the others ill after all." He fished around in a drawer then pulled out a pair of blue rubber gloves. "Here we are."

Ethan took the gloves from him and slipped them on, though they were a bit big for his hands. "Is this better?"

"Just one more thing." J'onn took a long dishtowel and made quick work of transforming it into a face scarf. He then tied it around Ethan's face. "That should do it."

Ethan touched the makeshift mask with his now rubbery hands. "I feel like an ali-- uh, android."  
Knowing what the child originally intended to say, J'onn chuckled. "Well, I can assure you that you're still a human boy underneath. Now, let's prepare the feast."

For several minutes, a pleasant quietness filled the kitchen with J'onn doing most of the speaking to instruct the child on what to do or hand him next. Ethan mostly watched J'onn. Although he had seen him several times in the past, he still found him unbelievably fascinating.

"Hey, J'onn?" Ethan spoke.

"Yes, Ethan?" J'onn returned.

"What did-- what do Martians eat?"

Glancing down at the boy, J'onn said, "Our usual delicacies. Worms, rodent brains, and the occasional locust wing." At the face the boy made, J'onn cracked a smile, letting him in on the joke. "Although, between the two of us, do you know of what I could eat all day and never tire?"

"What?" Ethan whispered back.

"Cookies," J'onn replied. "Preferably Oreos, preferably with milk."

"Me, too," Ethan said with a grin. "Drew doesn't get it, though. He's a chocolate chip head."

"Well, then," J'onn held a hand out, "it seems we are in allegiance, sir."

Laughing softly, Ethan used a gloved hand to shake on their covert business.

*******

Bruce sat down a frosty chocolate milkshake in front of Bobby then sat with his own cup of black coffee.

"Your father won't mind you having sugar in the middle of the day, right?" Bruce asked him.

"I think he'll be okay," Bobby answered before diving into the shake so thick he needed a spoon to enjoy it.

The two had gotten a table inside a diner that looked as if it had been honestly pulled out of the 1970's with the poodle skirts and rollerblades worn by the waitresses. The jukebox in the corner played the soundtrack from the movie Grease and the hanging lights were bright and cheerful, making the place come even more alive.

"How is it?" Bruce could already guess the response, considering the boy's zealous spirit towards the creamed delight.

"Great," Bobby told him. He used a napkin from the dispenser to dab at the chocolate overflow at the corners of his mouth. "I'll tell you something, though. This is my kind of mission."

"It does have its advantages, doesn't it?" Bruce concurred, taking another long sip of coffee.

Although he focused on his shake, Bobby's attention remained on Bruce. Was this man really the Big Bad Bat he had heard about so many times?

Veering his neck back to the bell above the door going off, Bruce saw a man come in and sit at the counter to scan the menu. "Stay put, Bobby. I'll only be a minute."

"Okay, Bruce," Bobby replied understandingly.

Bruce got up from the two-seater and walked over to the stranger at the counter. "Alec Lloyd." He had his back turned the opposite direction as he spoke the name.

The man in question turned to his right and kept the menu in front of his face. "Duncan Kleinz?"

"Speaking."

Alec put the menu down. "So you're the guy, huh? How'd you hear about me?"

"Mutual friend," Bruce said plainly. "I'm more so interested in your unique inventory."

"I have a nice little setup on 9th Avenue and Irving Street. You're welcomed to stop by at your leisure. Though just to warn you, the hourly rate isn't exactly cheap."

"I suspected as much. Don't worry. Money is no question."

Alec nodded then glanced over to where Bruce had been sitting. "Cute kid. From the looks of him, though, I doubt he's yours."

Bruce said, "Consider him a commodity. Now you said I could find you on 9th and Irving?"

"You got it, Dunc. Of course, business won't be open until tomorrow."

"After church?" Bruce presumed.

"Trust me," Alec said slyly, "I worship every chance I get." He looked at Bruce closely for a moment. "Say, haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"Common face," Bruce stated. "A woman on the street confused me for Tom Hanks."

"Welcome to California, my friend. So I'll be seeing you?"

"You will."

Alec turned to the waitress behind the counter and said, "Triple hazelnut latte. Extra cream."

High above, Superman crouched down in the middle of the diner's roof, having overheard the entire exchange thanks to his unique hearing ability. Dressed in a red hood and dark shades, Drew stood nearby.

"What is it, Supes?" the boy asked, noticing the tense expression covering the man's face.

"That's what we're here to find out," was the reply. He stood fully, hating the whole sneaky business of rooftops altogether. "I'm going to check out an address. I'll take you down to wait with Bruce and Bobby."

"No," Drew immediately protested. "I have to stay with you. I'm your sidekick, remember?"

Superman shook his head. "I won't place you in unnecessary danger."

"I won't be," he said confidently. "You're Superman. You never let anything happen to anybody."

Absorbing the innocent flattery, the Kryptonian gave in. "You will follow my orders to the letter…"

"I swear."

"I mean it, Drew," Superman said firmly, his long red cape flapping majestically in the wind. "This isn't a game."

At the child's nod, Superman wrapped an arm around him and took off to the sky.

Drew held on tightly with a pair of astonished eyes looking down upon the city. They were up high enough so that Superman did indeed appear to be a bird or plane. Drew found the distance frightening but exciting at the same town; a whole new experience from running.

It took little time for the two Supers to reach their destination at 9th Avenue and Irving Street. The first thing that sparked Superman's attention was the candy shop factory, which he thought for sure had to be a clever cover-up. Landing behind the large building, Superman placed Drew on his feet and came hyper sped to the unloading gate. Using his unmatched strength to lift the large metallic entrance up, he met surprise on the other side. Factory workers froze in place at their duties at the sight of the primary colored hero.

Playing off his mistake, Superman said, "Good day, citizens of San Francisco. I hope all is well." A series of nods followed the statement. "Wonderful. Well, back to work." He lowered the door back down and returned to Drew.

"So what was in there?" the "Superboy" asked.

"Nothing," Superman answered. "Not even a mouse. Come on. We'll need to regroup." He hoisted Drew up again and flew upward for a second time that afternoon.

Clicking on the near microscopic communication device hidden in the center of his "S" insignia, Superman got in contact with to Bruce to let him in on the situation.


	3. Part 3: World's Finest Sidekicks

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are the property of DC Comics and the former KidsWB.

A/N: This part may contain some troubling subject matter for some. Discretion advised.

The Retreat Part 3: World's Finest Sidekicks

The blasting rendition of "Be A Hero" sounded throughout the Sedan, Adam and Oliver looked down simultaneously to see if the other had changed radio stations. Both glanced at the rearview mirror in time to see Wally pull out his Samsung Two Step.

"It's me," he confirmed to them then smiled at the Caller ID before answering. "Hey, Tinky. How's it going over there? Oh yeah? Sounds good to me. Have fun. Later, Tink." He hung up.

Adam veered around in his seat to look at Wally. "Okay, quick question. Who is Tinky?"

Shaking his head knowingly as he drove, Oliver said, "That's what he calls Drew."

"Then what do you call Ethan?" Adam asked next.

"Stinky," Wally replied then explained it. "See, Drew always tinkled on me and Ethan somehow managed to go poopy right in my hand whenever I changed him."

"I feel you," Adam empathized. "Bobby was a garden hose… right in the face."

"Ugh, the face," Oliver chimed in with loathing. "I swear, if Justin's aim is still as good as it was when he was a week old, he'll make one heck of an Arrow."

Adam said to Wally, "So what's going on over there, anyway?"

"Drew's gonna go hang out with Clark. Something about CK out for a story."

Nodding, Adam wondered what Bobby had found to preoccupy himself.

Oliver came to a sudden stop.

"Hey, what's going on, Ollie?" Wally inquired.

Adam glanced about the shady area they had pulled up to. It reminded him of the slums of Dakota he had lived in during his childhood.

"We're here," Oliver said simply, getting out of the car.

Wally and Adam both followed suit and realized at the same time where Oliver had pulled up; the Inner Bay Shelter.

"This is the assignment you needed help with?" Wally asked disbelievingly. "No petty crooks and cookie crimes? Just a run-of-the-mill shelter?"

At Oliver's shrug, Adam said, "No petty crooks? Let's do this."

"Glad you're still on board," Oliver said with a smile, leading the way in.

"I swear this guy is a total Robin Hood," Wally stated to Adam. "But I get dibs on Little John."

"I'm taller," Adam pointed out.

"By an inch," Wally countered.

Stretching his ankles up so that he became a foot taller over Wally, Adam remarked, "Oh, really?"

Pouting slightly, Wally accused, "Cheater."

*******

At the sight of the rapid paced five-year-old coming into the kitchen, J'onn cautioned, "No running near the oven, please."

Justin came to a skid just beside the kitchen island. He hung onto the counter and asked curiously, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Preparing a feast for the warriors," Ethan answered from where he leaned over one of the sinks pouring water for J'onn's use.

Taking note of the cleverly tied dish towel worn by the older boy, Justin's next question was, "You have to dress like that to make a feast?"

"Only when there are warriors involved," J'onn told him.

"Ohh." Justin nodded, though he still didn't quite understand. "Did Daddy leave?"

"I'm afraid so, little one." At the fretful expression that appeared next, J'onn knelt down so as not to appear so daunting to the small one. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Do you know where Gabe is?" Justin wanted to know.

"The last I saw him, he was out in the rear garden." J'onn indicated the doors with his head.

Justin started to race in that direction but slowed down when he remembered what J'onn had said about running in the kitchen. He went out through the sliding glass doors and quickly spotted his second oldest brother kicking a soccer ball around not too far from the tennis court. Justin headed over for him.

"Can I play, too?"

Gabe glanced down at the voice that had popped his bubble of solitude. "Oh, it's you," he acknowledged dryly then responded to the question. "Yeah, whatever." He kicked the ball over.

Justin grinned and jolted the black and white playing sphere with his own little foot. The two continued going back and forth in their sport with Justin laughing while Gabe attempted to show him better passing techniques. When it was Justin's turn again, the ball flew up, making contact with a side wall before bouncing further over the high fence.

After watching the ball's unique journey, Gabe said, "I got it," and jogged after it.

The fourteen-year-old made haste exiting the gate door. He retrieved the round tool and kicked it on his knees bit. When Gabe started back for the yard, he looked back out towards the wide spread forest.

When Gabe did not return right away, Justin walked over and out of the gate. "What's wrong?" the tiny blonde male asked.

"Let's just say I'm sick of being trapped in this place like a rat," Gabe said. "First, all that rain and now Dad and Con are too busy with the League and crap to take us anywhere." Bouncing the ball off the palm of his hand now, he asked, "Just, how would you like to go on a fact finding mission?"

Justin's face wrinkled in confusion. "What's a fact finding mission?"

"We're about to see," Justin replied matter-of-factly. "Let's go."

Enjoying being let in on a big fact finding mission, Justin followed after him without hesitation. Together, they entered into the sea of trees and vanished from sight.

*******

Clark and Drew met up with Bruce and Bobby outside the diner. Clark had put back on his white button up shirt and dark slacks while Drew now wore his hoodie tied around his waist with the shades tucked safely into the pockets of his pants.

"You broke into a chocolate factory?" Bruce said to Clark sardonically. "In an attempt to remain covert I assume."

Clark gave him a look under his glasses. "It seemed the most likely source."

"Yeah, it wasn't Sup--" Drew caught himself. "Clark's fault. In fact, they should've given him a lifetime supply of chocolate for his trouble. But he would've had to share with me because I'm the sidekick."

Bruce dipped his head to gape at the boy. "It takes you a quarter of a second to visit these castles in the sky, doesn't it?"

Drew's puzzled reply of, "There are castles in the sky?" caused Bruce to point his gaze upward incredulously.

"What exactly were you looking for?" Bobby piped up.

"Suspicious business," Clark responded before Bruce had the chance.

Clearly not pleased with the vagueness of the answer, Bobby pressed, "But what kind?"

"Standard criminal activity," Clark explained ambiguously.

"Yeah, Bobby," Drew attempted to back up. "Standard criminal activity. You know, bank robbing and… stuff."

"Well," Bruce spoke, "these particular "bank robbers" will most likely make their true intentions known by nightfall, which judging by the sun won't be too far away. That gives us about an hour before we have to get into uniform."

"Seems we have some time to spare. What should we do between now and then?" Clark offered up.

Bobby looked around their surroundings and spotted something a couple blocks down. "Isn't that Wal-Mart?" he pointed.

Drew smiled excitedly. "Can we go check it out?"

Clark shrugged indifferently, leaving the decision up to Bruce.

"It'll give us a chance to go over tonight's little outing," the billionaire said then eyed the pair of minors currently in their care. "You two can explore the store together."

"And stay together," Clark emphasised. "I don't want either of you roaming around in there by yourselves."

Both boys agreed. However, Drew now thought about cows "roaming" through the castles in the sky while Bobby had to fight to remind the Man of Steel that he was a full twelve years old.

*******

Pushing the dish cart and looking around the varied and numerous faces that filled the soup kitchen gave Adam an unpleasant flash to his short-lived incarceration. Pushing back such grim memories, Adam moved his cart along, picking up empty dishes. The plates did not have so much as crumb remaining once their famished users finished with them. Knowing that such a level of starvation managed to still exist in the US made Adam twitch slightly with anger.

When he leaned forward to pick up a glass from a table filled with young teenagers, a girl eyed him closely then formed a grin. Knowing he had been recognized even through the hood, glasses, apron, and rubber gloves he currently wore, Adam had to keep from swearing to himself. Instead, he held a finger up to his lips and made a slight shushing sound. The girl understood but continued to all but burst at the mere sight of him.

Letting out a relieved breath that she understood, Adam moved on to the next table.

"Y'know," Wally said, walking up with Adam. He carried a large plastic container filled with trash, mostly soiled napkins. "The more I get to know you, the more that whole crazed, egocentric rock star image makes less and less sense."

"You thought I was egocentric?" Adam responded. "Is that why you used one of my top songs for your ring tone?"

"So I admit my fan boy status," Wally confessed. "Truth is, I've pretty much followed your music since you first started."

Adam went towards the kitchen and Wally followed. "That's twice I've been acknowledged by the Justice League. I wonder what time the world ends tomorrow."

"I'm guessing there's an underlying meaning there," Wally noted.

"You really are quick," Adam observed, hip bumping the kitchen door open to allow them entrance. "I've worked with the League on and off. I've just been wondering when I became Retreat material."

Nodding to that as he unloaded the trash out of the container and into the large garbage can, Wally said, "Okay, truth?"

"Enlighten away," Adam responded.

"It's more of a Bats thing. He's only ever really been a part-timer himself but the guy gets a little agitated at those of us who dip into civilian-hood so much."

Taking note of the way he worded that, Adam said, "Any tension between the two of you?"

"He might be a crazed loner but he's always been like a brother to me," Wally told him. "But I can tell that he's a little bothered by the fact that since Linda and the twins, I'm Wally West first and the Flash whenever."

"I get you," Adam said.

Oliver came in to get another serving dish. "I get it, too," he said, having caught the tail end of the conversation. "Now what are we talking about?"

"Bat-pimp," Adam replied.

"Oh," Oliver stretched knowingly. "Let me guess. Brooding crusader trapped in his own despair with very little remorse for others, right?"

"In a nutshell," said Wally.

"Damn good at what he does, though," Oliver said.

"Speaking of," Wally brought up, "why didn't you tell us you wanted help down here at the soup kitchen? I volunteer at kids' group homes in Central City."

Oliver admitted, "I didn't want to be tagged as the lucky rich bastard taking five seconds to appreciate the less fortunate. Not sure how much the rest of the League would understand, either. Between saving the world on a global scale, it's hard for a lot of them to remember that there's a little guy who needs our help, too."

"Hey, I'm right with you, Oll-ster," Wally agreed.

Adam added on, "And to be honest, I don't think there would be so much global scale trouble if the little guy wasn't ignored so much."

Pleased, Oliver said, "You're all right, rock star."

"You're not all that bad, either," Adam returned as he began loading the dishwasher, "for holding down a big desk all day."

Wally snickered and Oliver flung a towel at his face, which the fast man had no trouble dodging.

*******

J'onn carefully removed the long pan from the oven and sat it on top the counter. He peeled back the lid, revealing the scrumptious golden-brown product underneath.

"Well?" J'onn nudged, wanting an opinion.

"That looks amazing, J'onn," Ethan reacted. "Even though I'm not sure what it is."

"A cheese and beef casserole," J'onn explained. "It took me a while to perfect the recipe and my wife helped me quite a bit."

Ethan started to say something but began another round of coughing instead. J'onn responded calmly and made his way over to the refrigerator. Taking out a bottle of cranberry juice, he brought it back to his ailing young helper.

"Here," the Martian said. "Take this down. You're probably dehydrated."

Taking the small bottle, Ethan uncapped it, removed the scarf from around his mouth, and drunk the contents down in under five seconds. He made a slight face at the aftertaste. Cranberry juice always had a strange lasting flavor but this was weirder than usual.

"Is this expired or something?" Ethan wondered out loud, checking the bottle's label.

"No," J'onn told him. "It contains the medicine your father was going to give you. I inserted it into the bottle earlier when I heard you trying to suppress your cough."

"Hey," Ethan responded accusingly. "You tricked me."

"Yes, I did," J'onn said wryly. "And I also get to tell Wally how well-behaved you've been, considering you should be in bed right now as per your punishment."

Ethan's eyes developed a deer-in-the-headlights expressiveness. "How'd you know about that?" J'onn gave him a meaningful glance. "Oh, right."

"Yes, right. I also know about the guilt you've been feeling at disobeying him by being downstairs all day."

Lowering his head a little, Ethan said grudgingly, "You're really good at this. I hate that."

"Telepathy is not always a picnic," J'onn informed him. "I am still curious, however. Why did you put up such a fight this morning over something as simple as cold medicine?"

"I don't know." Ethan sighed lightly. "I guess I was just mad that I had to rest so much and take medicine on my birthday weekend. I can't even use my powers that much because it makes me weak. I just got really mad about it."

J'onn nodded. "I understand. You do know that your father never means malice towards you, right? He only seeks to keep you happy and well."

"I know it," Ethan said then considered something. "Hey, J'onn, if you knew I wasn't supposed to be downstairs, why'd you let me stay?"

"Let's just say I know how loneliness feels." J'onn smiled slightly. "It also never hurts to have more than one pair of hands in the kitchen." While Ethan laughed, the tall alien turned his attention towards the sliding glass door. "The brothers have been awfully quiet…" He made steps towards the exit and went out.

Taking a fast inspection of the area, he saw neither Queen brother and he knew they had not come inside. J'onn also doubted highly if either would go through the trouble of taking the long way around the villa just to get to the front. Then J'onn noticed it; the open gate.

He hurried inside to find his young helper. "Ethan, stay right here. I'll be back."

Alarmed, Ethan asked, "What's going on, J'onn?"

"Gabriel and Justin have gone. I want you to stay here and wait for me. Do you understand?"

At the child's obedient nod, J'onn turned and went back outside. He took to the sky and searched for his eyes while trying to get a mental readout on either missing boy.

*******

Inside the Wal-Mart, Bruce and Clark took seats on a bench near the men's room while their youthful charges traveled around the huge store. The pair's first stop, unsurprisingly, found them in the boys area of the toy department. With the holidays vastly approaching, the section practically overflowed with innumerable varieties of playthings.

Drew pointed to a picture on a yellow and orange box. "Bobby, look. It's the Nerf 'N Strike Blaster. I have Nite Finder at home."

Bobby said, "Yeah, some of my friends have these. My ma would never let me have one though."

Finding this strange, Drew asked, "Why not?"

"She hates guns," Bobby explained. "So does my Uncle Virgil. Their mom was killed by one when they were little kids."

"Oh." Drew did not know what to say and felt a little sheepish. "Sorry, man."

Bobby shook his head and smiled. "Don't worry about it." He then noticed something and formed an idea. "Hey, Drew, race you to the games."

Always up for a running challenge, Drew said, "You're on," but took off in a pace slower than his usual, knowing they were in public.

Bobby picked up what he had seen and made a beeline for the nearest cashier with it. He knew Clark had told them to stay together but in this case, Bobby hoped it counted as an exception.

Before he could make it all the way to checkout, though, something else caught his attention; a display of lingering Halloween costumes. Bobby focused on a small black mask that could only cover the area around the eyes at most. The first thing he thought about at the sight of it was the original Robin and how he wore one very similar. Deciding quickly, he took one of the masks along with his other item and continued on until he made it to a cashier.

Getting his bag of purchases handed back to him along with the receipt, Bobby rushed back to the toy section but did not see Drew in the toy section. He then began running through the aisles in search of him. Turning a corner, the two all but crashed into each other.

"There you are," Drew acknowledged. "What happened to you?" He saw the bag. "And what'd you buy?"

"Nothing," Bobby replied swiftly. "Just some sidekick stuff."

"Hey, cool," Drew grinned. "Can I see?"

Fortunately, Bobby did not have to answer as his cell phone went off. He removed it from his pocket and saw the name of the one he had given his number to earlier.

"Hello?"

"Bobby, if you and Mr. West could kindly tear yourselves away from holiday wish listing in the toy department, maybe you'd like to join Clark and I by the entrance," came Bruce's voice. "It's time to get ready."

"We're on our way," Bobby said then considered something. "How'd you know we were in the toy department?"

Bruce replied, "Call it a shot in the dark. Now get going."

*******

Gabe and Justin's fact finding mission led them deep into the woods surrounding their family's estate. Gabe mostly tossed the soccer ball up, letting it drop back into his hands while he watched his adoptive younger brother whack at random forest objects with a long stick he had acquired along their hike. It was the first time in a long while that Gabe saw Justin without his precious plastic bow and arrow set. He could never understand how the kid could be such an Arrow head but kept Superman merchandise plastered around his bedroom.

"Hey, Just," Gabe said, getting the smaller one's attention. "Think fast." He unexpectedly threw the ball his way.

Justin yelped and took a swing, whacking the ball off the stick and making it hit a tree. "Ooh, that was cool, wasn't it?"

"Definitely," Gabe concurred. "You're a pretty good shot."

"Daddy's always showing me," Justin said. "Even though I can't use a real arrow alone yet. I bet he'd show you, too."

Gabe shook his head. "Nah. I'm not really into the Green Arrow stuff."

Justin turned his head up inquisitively. "How come?"

Kicking a nearby rock, Gabe stared off into the distance. "I'm not so sure I'm cut out for this heroes Retreat. This is your thing and it's definitely Connor's."

"Why can't it be your thing?" Justin asked him.

Inside, Gabe knew the reason. He had only been with his family for a short time but beyond being adopted, he always felt like the odd man out. Between having Black Canary for a mother, Green Arrow for a father, Amber Arrow for a brother, and a bouncing "Super Arrow" in the makes for a younger brother, Gabe constantly wondered where he fit in. He also had no clue how to explain all of it to a five-year-old.

"Just forget about it," Gabe finally spoke. "I don't think we're going to find any decent facts out here, either. Let's head back."

Justin merely shrugged and followed the lead of the teen.

It did not take Gabe long to realize he had not exactly marked off their trail. With the incredible formation of trees, he could not find any familiar images, as things all looked the same.

"Uh, Just?"

"What?" Justin answered.

"Do you remember which way we came?" Gabe asked hopefully.

"Uh…" Justin shook his head hard. "I don't think so."

Gabe sighed, having been afraid of that. "Great." He also knew he did not have his cell phone on him.

"Are we lost, Gabe?" Justin asked in alarm.

"A little bit but don't worry," Gabe said, trying to follow his own advice. "I'll figure it out."

Justin observed the sky for a moment. "It's getting dark," he stated in a tremble.

Gabe felt a little surprised when his brother attached himself to his leg. "I'm sorry about this, Just. I should've been watching where we were going."

"I wish Daddy was here," Justin whispered.

Hating to admit it, Gabe shared the younger boy's feelings in that moment. Having lived in cities for most of his life, being lost out in the woodlands was whole new territory for him.

Gabriel!

Practically jumping out of his flesh, Gabe glanced down at Justin and demanded, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Justin frowned.

It is me, Gabriel.

"Martian Man?" Gabe spoke out loud then decided to think instead. Is that you?

Yes, J'onn confirmed. Stay exactly where you are.

Justin gasped as J'onn came down from the tops of the trees, planting his feet right before them. "J'onn!" the little boy exclaimed, running for him. "You found us!"

"Thankfully," J'onn replied, scooping him up to hold with one arm. "What were the two of you thinking wandering off like this?"

"It's my fault," Gabe said guiltily. "I wasn't watching where we were going."

"You had no business leaving in the first place," J'onn scolded but kept his tone even. He tugged on one of Justin's tiny hands. "You both should have known better."

At that, Justin rested his head against J'onn's caped shoulder. "We're real sorry, J'onn."

"Yeah, Martian Man," Gabe tried.

"Come along." J'onn held his free arm out for Gabe. "Back to the house." When Gabe started his way, J'onn stopped him for a moment. "Do not forget your ball."

Jogging over to where the white and black sphere had landed after making contact with the tree, Gabe picked it up and went back over without delay. After having the second child safely in his grasp, J'onn soared up and off towards the direction of the house.

*******

Wally found a thin teenage girl sitting alone at a vacant table in the soup kitchen with a book. He sat a slice of blueberry pie down in front of her, making her look up with a startle.

"How about seconds, pretty lady?" Wally offered diplomatically.

"Thanks," she said, "but I already had some and I don't want you to get in trouble."

Waving a hand, Wally said, "This one's on me. Mind if I join you for a sec? The name's Wally."

"Go ahead," she said. "I'm Heather."

Sitting beside her, Wally asked, "Whatcha reading?"

Heather held up the front of the book. "Ivanhoe. It's for school."

"Oh, really? What grade?"

"I'm a junior," she told him.

"Oh, good year," Wally said. "Granted, I slept through most of it." She giggled and he smiled. "So, your parents around here somewhere?"

"No," Heather answered immediately. "They'd lose it if they even knew I was in here. My dad lost his job last year and even then things weren't so great. I tried getting them to apply for welfare from this site I read about, but Dad's always saying how we don't need anyone's help."

Wally nodded understandingly. "Oh, I gotcha. He's the proud type. What is it your dad used to do?"

"He worked security at a stadium before layoffs."

Spotting Oliver, Wally gestured for him to come over. "Hey!"

Oliver came over with a small tired sigh, sweat on his brow from working over the steaming hot food. "What is it, Wally?"

"This here is my buddy, Heather," Wally introduced. "Her dad's kind of in-between jobs. I was wondering if maybe you knew anyone who was hiring." He gave Oliver a private knowing look.

Oliver understood perfectly. "As a matter of fact, I do know a guy…" He fished around inside his pants pocket for his wallet then removed a card from it. "Why don't you have your old man call my friend here directly?"

Heather read the card he handed her. "Queen Industries?" She sounded impressed.

"Yeah," Oliver nodded. "Have him call first thing Monday morning. I'm sure my friend can find him something. In fact, I can pretty much guarantee it."

Heather grinned. "Oh wow, thank you. Thanks so much."

"Think nothing of it," Oliver said.

"I better get back to work," Wally remembered. "Nice talking to you, Heather."

"You, too," she returned. "Thanks, Wally."

Wally smiled again then walked off with Oliver. "Anybody ever tell you that you do good business?"

Oliver replied, "Occasionally, but it's times likes these I actually get to feel it for myself."

Adam walked over to them. "I swear, there are too many mouths to feed in here. That's a sin and a shame. Richest nation on earth my foot."

"There's a reason Norway and Luxembourg are kicking our tails in that department," Oliver stated.

"It's like I'm always trying to tell my kids," Wally said. "They might not get everything they want at once but they have more than most people can even imagine."

"Gabe used to be in and out of places like this," Oliver recalled discontentedly. "Before he came to live with us."

Adam shook his head. "So was I." At the look from the other two men, he said, "What? I wasn't born a rock star, you know. I had to climb my way out and up."

"Well, if you ask me," Wally said, "you did a pretty good job."

"Now I want to do one better," Adam said. "As soon as I get back to Dakota, I'm donating a check here and to other places like this."

"So will I," Oliver concurred.

Wally jumped on board next. "I might not be part of the zillionaires club but I think Linda and I can dip into savings. I'm definitely gonna start volunteering more."

"Thanks for bringing us here, Oliver," Adam said suddenly.

"Thank me?" Oliver repeated. "Thank you two. Sometimes the League just feels so disconnected. It's nice to be reminded I'm not the only one out there fighting the little guy's fight."

Wally sniffed, getting the attention of the other two. "Just something in my eye," he claimed, flipping off the developing moisture.

*******

Gripping tightly to his binoculars, Batman observed intently from his roosting spot on top of a bank. He watched as one by one workers packed it up for the day and came out through the front. Eventually, all lights went out, indicating they had all gone.

"Batman," came Superman's voice over the aforementioned hero's communicator, "are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yep," he replied, "absolutely nothing. I don't understand it."

He heard Bobby talking from behind. "So I just don't get my dad sometimes. He's always off launching these other kids and making them famous but he won't let me pursue music or even go on so much as a business trip with him. I know he thinks I'm not good enough. I don't know why, though. You know?" Bobby received only silence from the Dark Knight. "Okay, so you don't know, either." He tugged at the irritating string keeping his new mask on his face.

"Wait," Batman spoke abruptly, causing Bobby to look at him closely.

Batman looked on as a car drove up behind the warehouse, the spot Superman had attempted to investigate earlier. He made out the face of Alec Lloyd getting out of the truck. He had a passenger with him in the form of an apprehensive mannered young boy. Alec pulled open the metallic door, somehow left open, and waited for the boy to enter before he did so himself, shutting the door behind him soundly.

"Batman," Superman came through again.

"I see," Batman responded plainly. "It's just as we both thought. Our innocent chocolate manufacturers have an agenda. Proceed according to plan." They broke their communication and Batman turned to Bobby. "The moment is here. Do not forget what I told you. At my signal I want you in there and ready to do your part."

Feeling his heart suddenly pumping, Bobby only nodded vigorously.

Down below, Drew, back in his glasses and hoodie, squeezed his way in through a ground level window. He stood and dusted himself off a bit. However, every light in the warehouse seemed to come on as Drew found himself standing before Alec Lloyd and about a dozen other men.

"What do you think you're trying to do, kid?" Lloyd demanded.

"Oops, sorry," Drew apologized. "I just smelled the chocolate and I wanted to see if there was any around. I didn't mean anything."

"No, no," Lloyd said kindly. "Don't worry about it. In fact, I think we might have a whole block of chocolate laying around here somewhere. If you're interested that is…"

Drew grinned and practically drooled at the mouth. "Yeah, yeah! Where is it?"

Lloyd knelt to him slightly. "In fact, how would you like to see my entire chocolate workshop? You can take as much as you can carry."

"Ooh, thanks," Drew agreed eagerly.

"Joey here'll take you to where we keep the best goods," Alec said, indicating a tall and stout man with fuzz on his face.

"Right this way," Joey gestured and Drew followed him to the stairs.

Halfway up, Drew let out a small winch at Joey's heavy hand making contact with his small shoulder, squeezing him in a vice hold. At the top, Joey unlocked and opened a door, practically tossing Drew inside. Drew let out a gasp at the sight of the fifteen or so other kids inside, mostly older than himself but some clearly younger.

Drew started to ask, "What's going--?"

"Shut up!" Joey barked at him, pulling out the retractable pocketknife he had been concealing. Drew jumped back at the sight of it. "Don't even try to yell. Nobody'll hear you in here."

"What are you doing?" Drew wanted to know, taking another step back.

"You just became merchandise," Joey informed him then formed a crooked smile. "You're clean-cut, too. Won't take long to unload you. If you're good, maybe they'll make it painless." He looked by Drew at the other children. "Say hello to your new brother, kids." He shut the door with that.

Drew turned to the other children. He saw most of the boys standing to themselves, not speaking while most of the girls clustered together. An older one attempted to console a group of younger ones, all crying softly. They all looked the picture of frightened animals. Drew started to say something but remembered what he had to do next. He pressed the center of his hooded jacket.

"Superman," he whispered. "Do you hear me? I'm in."

"Are you okay?" Superman demanded on the other end.

"Yeah, I'm okay. This goon put me in here with a bunch of other kids. Is this the "suspicious activity" you wanted me to look out for?"

"That's exactly it," Superman affirmed. "Stay low. We'll be right there."

As if on cue, the sound of incredible fist meeting wall exploded and Drew along with several of the other children ran to the door to hear better.

"Superman," Lloyd recognized immediately then whitened even more. "Batman!"

The caped heroes came in fully through the large opening Superman had created. At the sight of the two of them, the members of Lloyd's crew began to scatter like flies. Batman and Superman wasted no time fanning out to round up all of them. Bobby came in cautiously from behind and watched for a few seconds in awe as one guy tried in vain to shoot at Superman with the bullets bouncing off his chest like Ping-Pong balls. Batman tied a pair of them together with the help of one of his sharp edged batarangs.

"Robin," Batman ordered without having to look up from his attack. "Move, now."

Bobby could not believe the title but reacted to it and made a mad dash for the stairs. He kept his eyes on the small tracking device in his hand and allowed the device to lead him all the way up the stairs. He tried to open the first door he saw but found it locked. Thinking of something, Bobby pulled out his debit card and tried to pick the lock the way he had seen done on TV so many times. Before long, he heard a click. At last he could open the door, revealing Drew on the other side.

"Superboy!"

"Robin!"

All of the other children reacted to this excitedly, realizing for the first time that the two boys were indeed sidekicks to their favorite heroes.

"Don't worry," Bobby assured. "We're here to get you guys out of here."

"Yeah, come on," Drew ushered.

The children started running out without delay with Bobby and Drew along with them. However, they all came to a sudden halt with Joey blocking their path.

"You're not going anywhere," the large man told them.

"Says you," Drew retorted.

Deciding to try out one of his father's moves, Drew rushed forward with his fist out. He made rapid contact with Joey's stomach. Sharp pain shot throughout the man's entire lower abdomen, causing him to double over to the floor, clutching his aching front. Drew had to shake out his now throbbing hand but continued on with the others.

Bobby started after them but heard something coming from the room everyone had been crammed in. He glanced inside and saw someone huddled in a corner and shaking. Coming in closer, Bobby saw it was a little girl. The sight of her made him instantly think of his own little sister back in Dakota.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Bobby whispered gently. "We gotta get out of here."

She turned to him slowly and managed to get out between hitched breaths, "I'm scared. Th-they'll get me."

"No." Bobby shook his head. "It'll be okay. Come on." He took her by the hand and helped her up.

Together, they made tracks for the door. They stopped when Joey looked ready to try to get up but Bobby managed to think as fast as Drew moved. He veered around, holding tightly to the small girl with him, and hurried down the other end of the hall. Bobby looked back in time to see Joey in pursuit of them.

Hurrying into the first empty room he saw, Bobby carefully pushed the girl to a hiding spot behind a gathering of boxes. He then scanned the area for a place for himself but between the boxes and a small trunk, he found nothing that would hold him. At the sound of heavy footsteps coming and his heart racing, Bobby knew he had to make a move.

Joey came into the room and looked around for any small sign of life. He glanced behind the boxes and grinned wickedly at the sight of the frightened little girl. She let out a shriek and he started to grab for her but something hit the back of his head, causing him to fall unconscious with a thud.

Batman stood behind him, batarang in hand.

He got down to one knee and put both hands on the shoulders of the trembling child. "It's all right now," he told her. "We're going to get you home." When she wrapped her arms around his neck, he managed to put a somewhat comforting hand to her back. "The boy who was with you. Where is he?"

Watching as she pointed out to the trunk in the room, Batman let go of her long enough to inspect things. Suddenly, the trunk began to shake and the top flopped open. Bobby stuck his head out, followed by the rest of his tall, gangly body. He stood up from the tightly closed in space. Batman's eyes widened slightly at the boy's ability to fold himself up in such a way.

Bobby worked a crick in his neck and said, "I think I twisted my everything."

He was surprised when Batman held out a hand and said, "Good job," but even more surprised at the tiny smile that appeared on his face.

Bobby took the hand offered, allowing the black and gray clad hero to help him out.


	4. Part 4: Back to Dadhood

The Retreat Part 4: Back to Dad-hood

Rex and Raheem spent the better part of the afternoon discovering that most of the exciting attractions in San Francisco involved the need to have age twenty-one and over photo identification. However, they found being tourists fun, too. They drove along the Golden Gate Bridge and stopped for a while along the Ocean Beach. Sunset hinted by the time they left.

"Guess it's time to check out Connor's undercover party," Raheem said, heading out to the red Pontiac Oliver had let them borrow.

"Yep," Rex agreed, getting into the driver's side. "I'm pretty sure I have the way down."

Nodding, Raheem buckled up and leaned back. Rex started up the car and headed for San Francisco State. They made it to the front of the lush campus within a half hour. When they left the parking lot, Raheem looked up in amazement at the school and surrounding area, seeing a few students throwing Frisbees or sitting in the grass reading and relaxing.

"So this is college?" Raheem asked out loud, taking in the size of it all.

"Yes," Rex said dryly. "Where I will be trapped for at least two years."

Raheem looked at him. "What happened to the military?"

"Dad wants me to try college out for at least two years before I commit to it," Rex told him. "Mom agrees."

Raheem found himself largely surprised by that. Considering John and Shayera's own military histories, he figured they would have been completely gung-ho for Rex to go the same route.

"All right," Rex said thoughtfully. "I think Connor's dorm is called the Towers or something. Just don't ask me to remember where it is. I've only visited once and this place is like a maze."

Glancing to the right, Raheem ventured, "I'll try over here."

Rex nodded. "I'll go this way." He headed off into the opposite direction.

Getting a fuller eye of the campus, Raheem found himself even more intimidated. In a little over two years he would be in a familiar setting. At least he would if he kept his honor status up, got involved with at least two more clubs or activities while trying to be Volt, and worked his way into becoming a high ranking tutor. Other than all of that, it would be smooth sailing.

Raheem spotted a pair of guys sitting together on a stone bench. What looked like a tall thin keg sat between them and they each held onto a long hose-like nozzle.

One of them spotted Raheem and greeted, "Hey."

"Hi," Raheem returned.

The other one asked, "Aren't you in my bio class with Professor Alden?"

Surprised that they had mistaken him for one of their classmates, Raheem chose to respond with, "Nah, I don't go to this school. I'm just visiting a friend. I'm Raheem."

"I'm Brett," said the first guy, "This dude's my roommate, Kevin." He noticed that Raheem could not take his eyes off the supposed keg. "You want to try?"

Raheem tilted his head, examining the odd container closer. "Is that beer?"

Both guys laughed. "No," Kevin answered him. "It's hookah. It's basically tobacco without all the crud in it."

Finding this interesting, Raheem inquired, "Really?"

"Yeah, and it's a unique blend," Brett further explained. "Completely unwinds you, especially with mid-terms coming up. So, want a puff?"

Deciding it had to be all right if they were out doing it at their school where anyone could walk through and bust them, Raheem considered it. If there was one thing he had been feeling a lot of lately, it was stress and anything proven unwinding sounded nice. He took the nozzle Brett held out to him and inhaled a long wisp of the fruitful matter.

*

A petite brunette girl leaned against the brick wall at the back of Towers at Centennial Square. She tugged her San Francisco State jacket closer around herself, feeling a slight waft of chilled air coming in with the darkening sky. At a tap to her shoulder, she veered around with a startle but let out a relieved sigh when she saw the one she had been inspecting.

"Geez, Monica. I know you need a shot," he said. "About to jump out your body."

"Shut up, Irvin," she hissed. "I don't need a fix. I told you this was the last time."

Irvin scoffed. "Whatever you want to say to make yourself feel good."

"Do you have it or not?" she demanded.

Slipping off the backpack he carried, Irvin pulled out a capped tube containing a clear white liquid. "Two hundred up front," he said plainly, holding his hand out.

"I think you'll need a little more than that to make bail." Monica and Irvin turned at the same time to see the orange and green adorned hero that had quietly appeared on the scene.

"Amber Arrow," Irvin recognized, forming a smile. "Hey, man, kind of far from Star City, huh?"

"You can cut the crap," Amber Arrow told him. "I know a drug deal when I see one and I also have a pretty good idea that that's not low fat milk in that container."

"Oookay," Irvin said, turning to Monica for a moment. "The deal's off." He started to haste away but an aimed arrow ready to go halted him.

"You're not going anywhere," Amber Arrow said. "You're not dealing anymore, not on this campus."

Irvin lunged for him before the Amber Archer had time to shoot or even react, making Monica yell out. Amber Arrow used his legs to toss Irvin up and off him. He saw his bow on the ground and Irvin scrambled, kicking it out of reach. He then threw a punch out, which his superhero opponent caught in his palm. Amber Arrow gave Irvin a powerful push back. When the disgruntled dealer tried to go at Amber Arrow again, he felt himself go up and off the ground before making hard contact with the wall.

"Rex," Amber Arrow acknowledged.

"You okay?" Rex asked, walking up. He noticed Monica. "What's going on?"

Before Amber Arrow could say anything, he saw Monica try to reach down for the container of liquid on the ground. He grabbed her wrist, making her yell for the second time that evening.

"Let me go!"

"No," Amber Arrow said plainly. "You don't need it. Just let it go."

Rex picked up the thin bottle instead, trying to examine it. "What is this stuff?"

"Sedite," Amber Arrow told him, hanging on tightly to a squirming Monica. "It's basically a new drug. A very illegal one."

"What does it do?" Rex asked.

"You drink or find a way to inhale it. Shooting it up gives faster results. It has a nerve relaxing soothing effect, almost like a sedative. The problem is it effects your inhibitions and thought process harder and quicker than alcohol."

"I can control myself," Monica insisted, finally snatching her wrist back. "Who are you, anyway?"

Amber Arrow, of course, did not answer that but Rex studied the two of them for a moment. From the looks of things, he got the feeling that the guy behind the mask knew the girl.

"I heard it over here. Hurry!"

"Get out of here!" Amber Arrow ordered Monica and Rex, having recognized the sound of campus police.

Monica did not bother to argue and Rex only stopped to put the beaker of Sedite in the archer's gloved hand. When the security officials turned the corner, they looked back and forth between a knocked out Irvin and the young superhero before them. Amber Arrow quickly gave his statement as having busted Irvin in the middle of a drug deal and also said his customer of choice had gotten away. After the police seemed satisfied enough, Amber Arrow took his leave.

Dashing behind the bushes he had stashed his regular clothes under, the arrow wielder quickly changed back to his true self. Connor stuffed his uniform and weaponry into his duffle bag then walked off casually. Rex caught up with him outside the front of the dormitory.

"Okay, help me out here because I thought your dad said you have a mixer or something going on tonight," Rex said.

"No," Connor admitted. "That's next weekend. I couldn't tell him what I really had going on."

"I don't get it," the darker haired teen said in puzzlement. "Wouldn't Oliver be behind you taking down a drug dealer?"

Switching subjects a tad, Connor asked him, "What are you doing here, anyway, Rex?"

Rex left his mouth open for a couple seconds before he spoke. "Me and Heem heard about your mixer deal. We thought we'd stop by."

Connor raised an eyebrow at that. "You're interested in San Fran State? Really? So where is Raheem?"

"Where is Raheem?" Rex echoed the question then wondered out loud sincerely, "Where is Raheem come to think of it." He started left. "He was heading over here."

Connor followed after him but paused long enough to watch Monica head across the path. Once she vanished fully from his sight, he continued on after Rex.

The pair did not have long to search because the long haired individual on both their radar soon came into sight, walking right towards them. Rex started to call out to him but stopped and studied him for a moment; something seemed off. Connor noticed it as well with Raheem bobbing quite unbalanced their way.

"Hey, guys," Raheem greeted with a hint of a grin on his face. "Where's the party?"

"No party," Rex informed him. "Apparently, mixer is actually code for Arrow work."

"Oh. Great." Raheem stared off into the distance.

Exchanging a look with Rex, Connor asked carefully, "Raheem, is everything all right?"

Raheem faced forward, smiling again. "Everything is just fine now." He abruptly tipped forward.

Rex had to move quick to keep him from falling face first. "Heem," he called out to him but only got an eerie snicker in reply. "Raheem, what is the matter with you?"

"I don't know," Raheem responded faintly. "I just had a…" His head dipped back.

Connor hurried over to help prop the younger teen up. "What?" he demanded. "What did you have, Raheem?"

"Hookah," Raheem finally got out.

"Where did you get it?" Connor questioned next.

"Brrr…." Raheem slurred before getting his words together. "Brett. Kevin. Brett and Kevin."

"Where are you going?" Rex asked after Connor's hastily departing body.

However, Connor did not bother answering him. He marched on until he found the intended two, sitting on a bench with the notorious hookah jar between them on the cement ground.

"Yo, Connor," Kevin greeted.

Connor pointed an accusing finger at the jar. "What is that?" Not waiting for a reply, he snatched the nozzle out of Kevin's hand and sniffed the tip. "Sedite. Even fruit blasted it all smells the same."

"Hey!" Brett hissed. "Keep your voice down."

"Are you out of your minds?" Connor again answered it for himself. "No, wait, clearly you never had any to begin with. You pumped this thing full of sedite and then decided to share it with a sixteen-year-old?"

"Sixteen?" Kevin repeated disbelievingly. "That black kid who was just here is sixteen?"

Connor shook his head. "The two of you are done." He turned to leave but Brett shot up and grabbed him forcefully by the shoulder.

"Hold up, Queen," he said. "Because I swear to God that if you even think about taking this up with the dean--"

"You'll do what?" Connor cut him off, flicking his hand away like a bug on a leaf. "Explain in great detail, please."

"What's going on here?" They all looked over to see Rex had just walked up, the weary Raheem still in his possession.

"Nothing," Connor said. "We're done here."

When Connor turned again, Rex saw Brett ready to throw out a fist. Before he could, Rex left Raheem to stand and leapt out at the attempted assailant. He tackled him right to the ground.

"That was the second dumbest thing you did tonight," Rex told him menacingly.

Seeing where this was going fast, Connor knelt down and tried to pull Rex off. "Rex, stop. Keep it in control. You know you have to."

Rex could feel the heat in his own eyes but shot his head back at the thud that sounded next. Raheem had just fallen over to his side. Rex got up off Brett to go to his friend's aid.

"Let's get out of here," Kevin said to Brett, grabbing the Hookah jar. The two made immediate tracks down the path.

Connor did not bother with them and went to check on Raheem as well. The moment he tried to touch his face to jar him, he received a pained jolt.

"Ow!" he hissed at the shock. "He's charged up. We have to get him out of here."

Rex nodded.

Careful to take Raheem by his jacket covered arms only, Rex and Connor got him up and rushed out to the Visitors Parking Lot.

As they headed to the car with him, Rex asked, "What did that crap do to him?"

"He's basically in a drunken state," Connor explained. "He's not himself."

"I hope not," Rex remarked, watching as Raheem did some sort of rotating motion with his neck.

Arriving at the Pontiac, Connor helped Rex get Raheem in the backseat, complete with seatbelt.

"Okay," Connor said. "You go ahead and I'll be behind you in my car."

Rex nodded and started to get into the driver's side but thought about something. "Why didn't you turn that girl in? The one who was buying sedite."

"Because she's my friend," Connor told him, leaning an arm against the hood of the vehicle. "She has a problem and I don't want to turn my back on her."

"Right," Rex understood. "It's just weird to see you holding anything back from authority."

Connor looked at him squarely. "Maybe I'm not who you and Raheem have made me out to be." Off his expression, Connor said, "What? You don't think I've ever heard the things you say? What is it, Justice League Pet?"

"Back up. We never called you that," Rex denied. At the not-buying-it look Connor gave him, Rex said, "Yeah, I'm full of it. Even I know it."

"We can talk about it later," Connor said. "Right now let's just please get Raheem back in one piece."

"Right," Rex agreed, finally getting into the car.

Connor pulled up in front of the villa a minute right after Rex. He parked his Ford Focus in one of the driveways then hurried out to help Rex get Raheem together. Seeing no lights on in the front of the house, they decided going that way would be their best bet. Connor got one of the doors open then proceeded inside, holding onto one of Raheem's arms while Rex brought up the rear, gripping the other upper limb.

"Hooookah," Raheem suddenly sung out.

Connor shushed him sharply while Rex said through gritted teeth, "You need to be quiet right now. I am so serious."

Raheem laughed. "You're crazy, man."

"I don't think there's remote sanity left anywhere," Connor commented as they headed for the nearest staircase.

As Rex chanted "one step, two step" he received sudden deja vu from his ROTC class. He also silently wished his sister had filled him in on the part of the college party aspect when you had to practically carry your friend up an extensive, twisting flight of stairs.

As if echoing his thoughts, Connor said softly, "Just think of this as early marine training."

Rex snorted but gave off a smile.

They finally reached the landing and hurried along as fast they could toward the bedroom Raheem and Rex shared. When they reached the door they all but shoved him inside. They sat Raheem on his bed and Rex got his jacket off while Connor did the same with the shoes.

"He'll be all right," Connor assured. "But he needs sleep. You better stay down for the rest of the night, too, or things will look suspicious."

Rex agreed to that and started getting ready for bed himself after they had Raheem settled down. Connor made his way out of the room, closing the door after himself. When he went to turn the corner to head for his own room, he practically bumped chests with a tall, stout figure.

"Clark," Connor acknowledged, eyes stretched to an enormous dimension.

"I was just gathering some research to show J'onn," the Kryptonian said, indicating the papers he held. "But since we're here, do you care to explain to me who will be all right and what exactly we should be suspicious of?"

Connor closed his eyes, gathering himself for a moment before he explained everything.

"Sedite?" Clark repeated the key word.

"It's become like a virus over west coast campuses," Connor told him. "Except for the smell, it's easy to conceal."

"If it's as dangerous and addictive as you say, why didn't you come to one of us as soon as you got home?"

"I thought it would be better to hash everything out in the morning after Raheem got some sleep. This wasn't his fault, Clark."

"Really?" Clark gazed over his glasses at the nineteen-year-old. "Getting exposed to this drug might not have been on his priorities list but it doesn't sound like it was shoved down his throat either. Considering you have to be eighteen to smoke tobacco products, which is exactly what hookah is, I'd say Raheem brought a lot of this upon himself."

"He didn't know any better," Connor insisted.

"But he did," Clark disagreed. "You boys are more than old enough to know never to take candy from strangers, let alone inhale suspicious contents out of a jar. Then to make things worse, you decided to creep inside instead of coming right to us. Not that I'm condoning Rex and Raheem's parts in this but I'm especially surprised at you, Connor."

Connor dipped his head shamefully. "This hasn't exactly been my best night."

Clark sensed multiple meanings in the statement but let it go for now. "I have a good mind to take all three of you to task but I'll leave that up to your fathers when they get back."

"Yes, sir," Connor responded softly.

Growing a little softer, Clark asked him, "Are you hungry? J'onn put dinner away for everyone."

"Maybe later," Connor declined. "I just really have some thinking to do."

Clark nodded and watched the young man head on around the corner. For a moment, it was like he could actually see the weight Connor currently carried on his shoulders.

*******

By the time the ice cream came out downstairs, Wally zipped in, followed closely by Adam and Oliver.

"Dad!" Bobby and Drew exclaimed, running to their individual fathers.

"Tinky!" Wally acknowledged excitedly, lifting the boy up.

Adam hugged Bobby with a pleased smile on his face. "Hey, baby boy. Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, it was good," Bobby told him, not about to go into details.

Oliver looked around. "Hey, two of mine are missing. Where're Harper and Just?"

"I sent dinner up to their bedrooms some time ago," J'onn reported. "They've been up there since this afternoon."

Letting out a slight sigh, Oliver asked, "Do I even want to know?"

J'onn told him nonetheless. "They took a bit of an outing into the woods. They ended up getting themselves lost."

Oliver groaned. "Those two knuckleheads. Well, thanks, J'onn." He turned to Wally and Adam. "Guess it's back to Dad-hood once again." He went upstairs through the kitchen way.

Wally put Drew down for a moment and went up to Ethan, who currently took up space in J'onn's lap, finishing off his ice cream. "Correct me if I have the wrong twin but aren't you supposed to be room-bound, too?"

"You'll be happy to know he took two doses of his medicine," J'onn said. "He was also a big help to me with dinner."

Wally smiled in satisfaction at the news. "Oh yeah? He didn't give you a hard time, did he?"

"None whatsoever," J'onn assured.

Ethan glanced up at Wally. "Dad?" Wally lowered down a little to be at eye level with him. "I'm sorry about how I acted before. I was being a pain."

Wally gave him a hug. "Forgiven, forgotten, and over with, Stink Man."

Drew smiled, glad to see things all right again.

"What about this one?" Adam asked, pointing out his own son. "Any trouble?"

"Dad," Bobby protested playfully at the question.

"You'll have to ask Bruce," J'onn said, gesturing to the silent billionaire at the table. "Bobby was with him for most of the day."

Surprised at this information, Adam reacted with, "Really?"

"They side kicked with him and Clark," Ethan piped up. Drew poked him. "Hey, what was that for?" He then saw the look on both Drew and Bobby's faces. "Oh."

"Sidekicked?" Wally echoed, putting an arm around Drew. "Hey, you didn't tell me you were doing anything that cool."

"Sidekicked?" Adam frowned. "What do you mean by that exactly?"

Also noting Bobby's expression, Bruce said, "In the field. I take it he didn't tell you."

Bobby said immediately, "I couldn't reach you on your phone so I asked Uncle Virgil. He said it was okay."

Adam stretched his neck out and got an up-close view with his son. "And what exactly did you ask him?"

Trying not to start sweating, Bobby answered, "If I could go somewhere with, um, Bruce."

"But you meant go somewhere with, um, Batman," Adam mimicked the boy. "That's the only way your uncle would let you go because he knows how I feel. I'll deal with you in a minute, though." He next turned on Bruce. "Wayne, you are headed for a bad stretch."

J'onn stood Ethan up then began ushering the young ones out of the kitchen. "Come along, children. Let's leave Bruce and Adam to discuss things amongst themselves."

Drew protested, "But we want to hear."

"It's not our concern," J'onn said. "Out we go now."

Bruce started to speak but noticed Wally still standing there in anticipation.

Flash, came J'onn's voice telepathically.

"But I want to hear," Wally said with lips poked out as he left the kitchen,

"I can assure you that they were in no immediate danger in this scenario," Bruce told Adam, going to take his plate to the dishwasher.

"Yeah? Don't care," Adam shot him down. "I don't involve my kids in this world for a reason."

"Then why did you even come here?" Bruce suddenly asked him. "You seem to be perfectly content to live your chosen celebrity lifestyle as Adam Evans while placing Rubberband Man on the backburners."

"You know something?" Adam said dryly. "You're right. I'll just leave everything behind, give up my family's livelihood, play hero all day long, and fall back on that fat inheritance my deceased parents left me. No, wait. That's your life." Bruce shot him a glare. "Eye problem? You want to have a staring contest? What? Tell me something."

Bruce slowly came upon him. "Look, Evans."

"No, you look," Adam retorted, jabbing him with an elastic finger. "Do you understand that if anything had happened to my child tonight, I wouldn't be going after the guy who did it. No, your ass would be grass."

"If you bothered to pay attention, you would know that your son is more powerful than you give him credit for," Bruce told him matter-of-factly. "He held his own tonight. He may very well have developing genetic powers." He caught the look that appeared in Adam's eyes at that. "And you know. You know but you're afraid to let him reach his fullest potential."

"You don't know a damn thing about me or my son," Adam shot at him.

"I know he has a burning desire to be everything that you are." This caught Adam off-guard. "He wants to follow in your footsteps. That's the reason he joined us tonight. That's the reason he wants to go with you to New York."

Adam said strongly, "I don't want Bobby to be anybody's sidekick, that includes mine. He's going to be a leader, not a follower."

"Ambitious," Bruce remarked wryly. "Are we done here?"

"Good and done."

They turned their backs, going in opposite directions.

"Overrated, bullheaded pop star," Bruce said to himself while Adam muttered, "Trifling bat-freak. Own kids don't even send him a Christmas card."

*******

Gabe sat by the foot of his bed, absently restringing his guitar. His plate of dinner, minus dessert, had been licked clean a half hour ago. Although he knew J'onn had to be upset with him, he had to admit that the Martian could throw together a great meal. It was almost enough to get his mind off his troubles.

A knock came to the door. "Gabe?" It was Oliver.

Gabe groaned. "Yeah?" So much for his troubles leaving his mind.

Oliver came and closed the door when he was fully in. "Hey."

"Hey." Gabe sat his guitar to the side. "So I guess Martian Man told you that I wasn't on my best behavior and stuff."

"He told me you and Just went on an outing," Oliver said. He pulled out the desk chair and straddled it. "Mind telling me about that?"

"We were just exploring around the woods," Gabe said. "We got kind of lost but it's okay. Martian Man found us."

"He shouldn't have had to go looking for you in the first place, Gabriel," Oliver stated firmly, leaning forward against the backrest of the chair. "You know that when I leave any adult in charge of you that you have to listen and respect them the same way you do me."

The teen smirked. "So not much, huh?"

Oliver missed the amusement. "You want to fall right through the ice I see."

When Oliver started to get up, Gabe said, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. We shouldn't have taken off but it was all my idea. Don't get mad at the kid."

"I'm not mad," Oliver said, "but I'm sure as hell tired of this fool attitude of yours. You may think you're making some kind of point, Harp, but all you're doing is digging it deeper for yourself."

"Why do you even care?" Gabe muttered.

"What?"

Gabe said louder, "I said why do you even care? You have Justin, who's just so grossly cute. And you might as well call Connor perfect. Why do you bother with me?"

"Let me tell you something, Mr. Man," Oliver said earnestly. "If I hear you talk like that again, it's upside your head I'm going. In this house, blood is mud. You're my son, the exact same as Con and Just. And if I hear you think or say otherwise, you and me have a problem. Do you hear me?"

After a minute, Gabe said, "Loud and clear." Oliver stood and enveloped the dark haired boy in a hug. "Am I still in for it?"

"You know it," Oliver replied but did not let him go yet.

*******

Bobby headed down the hall from the twins' room to his own. At the clattering of objects echoing from the sleeping quarters, he proceeded cautiously. Bobby poked his head into the room and saw Adam in the process of investigating behind the dresser. The tall man frowned and went for the closet next.

"Dad?" Bobby asked, inching inside. "What are you looking for?"

Adam's response was an annoyed, "Where is it?" He came over to the bed and picked up a belt he had left on top the covers.

Nearly ready to dive right out of his skin at the sight of that particular accessory, Bobby wanted to know, "What's that for?"

Looking at his son with very little patience, Adam held the belt out and said, "It's not for you. That's what my hand is for."

"Oh." Bobby wondered if that was supposed to make him feel better.

"I cannot find my phone," Adam told him. "I can't believe it but I must've left it in Dakota."

"Maybe that's why it kept going to voicemail before," Bobby concluded.

"On that subject," Adam said. "You knew I was with Wally and Oliver. Why didn't you try calling one of them to reach me?"

Bobby said humorously, "I don't know them like that, Dad."

He started to laugh but Adam cut into it with, "Ha ha ha. Pull something like that again and I'm going to reacquaint you with something you know but don't like."

Bobby quieted down immediately but let off a sweet, "I love you."

"Mmhmm," Adam hummed suspiciously before flopping down onto the bed.

Sitting next to him, Bobby nuzzled into his arm. "I'm sorry, Dad. Really. It's just that Raheem gets to do all of this Justice League stuff and you're always off launching other kids. I just wanted to prove I was good enough to do something."

"Now hold up." Adam wrapped both arms around the boy. "Who told you some BS about you not being good enough?"

"I know that's what you think," Bobby admitted. "I don't have any powers like Raheem and you don't think I'm talented enough to make it with music."

Adam tapped the pre-teen's lips lightly. "Don't put words in my mouth. You know good and well that everything about you makes me proud of you. You don't need a cape to prove anything to me. And your skills are mad as far as music is concerned."

"Then why don't you let me do anything?" Bobby asked softly.

"Okay." Adam moved around so that they sat face to face. "Listen to me, baby boy. The reason I keep you and your sister so far away from all this is, thanks to things here and there from my past, I don't get a secret identity. I have enemies out there, son, so you, Tristy, and your mama have to stay away from the media. Not only that but I want you to be your own person. I don't need you living in my shadow."

"I like your shadow," Bobby said.

Adam smiled and touched foreheads with him. "And I know I like everything about you. Even when you act like a sneaky snake. Now go get ready for bed."

Starting to point out that it was Saturday night, Bobby stopped when he realized he had just been handed his punishment for the day's deception. Not about to argue, as he had been expecting much worse, he got up and fished around for pajamas. After changing in the bathroom, he came back out and found his father dressed for bed. Bobby laid down, snuggling in. Adam held him close, enjoying having the time to spend with his oldest. When Bobby's eyes closed, Adam stretched a hand out, clicking off the light.


	5. Part 5: Birthday Surprises

The Retreat Part 5: Birthday Surprises

Early the following morning, Oliver awoke to something going on outside. He got up fully and glanced out the window, smiling a bit at the sight below. He grabbed his robe and slipped it on over his pajama bottoms. He stepped into his slippers on the way out the door. When Oliver made it out to the back garden, he found Connor still having target practice.

"Morning," Oliver acknowledged him warmly. "How long have you been up?"

Connor glanced over at his father and replied, "Not too long. I'm sorry I woke you."

Oliver shook his head. "Don't worry about it. With a house full of ankle biters it's not exactly unexpected." He watched Connor retrieve his arrows from the large round board he had mounted on a short tree. "So I heard about last night's hookah fest." Oliver noticed Connor tense up slightly before he fired his next arrow; another miss. "What I'm a little sketchy on is how you caught up with R&R so fast. Was your big mix dying?"

Lowering his weapons, Connor turned and walked over until he stood right before Oliver. "The Prospective Mixer is next weekend."

Arching an eyebrow, Oliver responded with, "What?"

"I lied to you," Connor refined timidly. "I'm sorry, Father."

"Con, this makes no sense." Oliver placed a pair of firm hands onto the young man's shoulders. "Why did you do it?" At Connor's darting eyes, Oliver got firmer. "Connor Hawke Queen…"

The full named one released a breath. "I needed a reason to get out of the house. On Friday when I got that call while everyone was arriving, it was from one of my friends from school. She's become addicted to sedite and she told me she couldn't fight it anymore. I tried to talk her down but I got worried. I waited around school yesterday until her pusher showed up."

"You didn't tell me about any of this," Oliver said with harsh realization. "Connor, how could you keep this from me? What if something had happened? You know how serious a problem sedite has become. Where is your friend now?"

"They arrested the dealer," Connor said slowly, "but not her."

"And you covered up for her, too?" Oliver sounded utterly incredulous. "What in the hell was going through your head?"

Connor replied as respectfully as he could, "Maybe nothing. I just couldn't find it in me to turn her over to the League. She'll be seen as an addict, nothing more. Please don't get me wrong but sometimes it's hard for me to turn off my soul when I do this job."

Giving his shoulders a squeeze now, Oliver concurred, "Tell me about it. But it's no excuse for lying to me, Connor. You may be a big man on campus now but you've still got a ways to go before coming of age in this house."

Connor said sincerely, "I really am sorry, Dad, about all of this. I'll take any punishment you give me. Anything to regain your trust."

"Kid," Oliver said with a shake of his head, "you know you cut me right here," he gestured towards his chest, "when you say stuff like that?"

"I'm sorry," Connor said again.

Oliver sighed with a bit of a smile as he placed an arm around his oldest. "What am I gonna do with you, huh?" They started inside together in time to hear the doorbell going off. "All right, all right. We're coming." Connor stood in the foyer while Oliver went to open the front entrance. "I thought the whole world was here. Who is this at seven o'clock in the--" He paused mid-rant when he saw the dark haired, blue eyed figure on the other side of the door.

*******

Ethan popped his eyes open. He sat up on his knees and touched his throat followed by parts of his face. The aches he had experienced the previous morning had diminished and his throat no longer throbbed the way it had, either, although a slight tickle remained. Ethan grinned at the sound of his brother sleeping overhead. He climbed up the ladder to the top bunk and pounced right on Drew's back, grabbing hold of the unsuspecting sleeper's head with both hands.

"Happy birthday!" Ethan yelled.

Drew shot up. "Ah! Hey!" He glared at his laughing twin until he noticed something. "E, you don't look as gross as you did yesterday."

"I feel better," Ethan informed him.

"Cool," Drew said. "And oh yeah." He grabbed his pillow and whacked Ethan upside the head with it. "Happy birthday to you, too."

Ethan pretended to fall to the side with a knockout.

The two of them straightened up as Wally zipped in, fully dressed. "Oh, did I wake you guys? Sorry. Just a routine Boogieman check." The boys' eyes followed him as he ran to the closet then dashed a glance underneath the bed. "Hmmm, nope. No pointy eared, creepy crawlies here. Except for Bats but he's downstairs." Wally stood up again. "Well, looks like my work here is done. See you guys." He started for the door.

"Uh, Dad?" Drew called after him.

The redhead turned back. "Yeah?"

"It's our birthday," Ethan said as if it should have been obvious.

"You're both crazy." Wally placed his fists on his hips. "You must be thinking of somebody else because your birthday isn't until next year. Or maybe the year after that. In any case, there are no birthdays here."

Neither twin looked remotely convinced.

"Dad," Drew said dryly, "get real."

"Seriously, I don't have a clue what you're talking about." Wally whizzed out after that.

Ethan and Drew exchanged a puzzled expression before they each scrambled down from the bed. When they made it to the door, Drew swung it open, only to find their father standing right on the other side with his classic grin in place.

"Gotcha!" Wally exclaimed before scooping each of them up in an arm.

"Dad!" they both giggled as Wally spun them around in a near twister level motion.

"Happy birthday, happy birthday," Wally chanted then dropped to the floor with his boys. They all stretched out on their backs and laughed wildly. Wally sat up and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He pressed the speed dial and waited two rings before he received an answer. "Hi, honey. Yeah, they're right here." He placed it on speaker and held it out. "Mommy's on the phone."

"Hi, Mommy," Ethan greeted while Drew said, "Hey, Mom!"

"Happy birthday, babies," came Linda's voice on the other end. "I can't wait for you to get back tomorrow. Grandma has a package for both of you waiting."

"Birthday cash," Drew mouthed, making Ethan suppress a laugh.

"Are you being good for Dad?" their mother asked next.

At the uneasy look that appeared on Ethan's face, Wally chimed in with, "You have some pretty awesome kids, Mrs. West."

"Oh, tell me something I don't know," Linda responded. "Well, you boys have fun and stay out of trouble."

"We know, Mom," Ethan and Drew said together.

"That goes triple for you, Wally."

"I know, Mom," Wally mimicked their sons. "Love you, babe."

"I love you, Mom," Ethan said.

Drew said, "Bye, Mom. Love you."

"I love you, too," Linda returned. "All of you."

When they hung up, Wally closed and pocketed his phone again. "Now, any birthday bandits up for breakfast?"

The boys responded by hopping up and speeding around the room in search of clothes.

*******

"Ugh…" Raheem groaned as he awoke, feeling his head in a spin. "Oh, God…" He leapt up from bed and made a mad dash for the bathroom. After looking into the mirror, he let out a relieved sigh at seeing his long hair still in tack.

"Yeah, a roaring West family birthday event does that to you." Raheem stuck his head out to see Rex already up and on his netbook in bed. "You get used to it."

Raheem made his way out of the bathroom then collapsed right next to Rex on the latter's bed. "It's not them. I had this dream Edward Scissors-hands came at my head."

"A regulation haircut," Rex said sarcastically, not taking his eyes off his miniature computer. "That must have been so very traumatizing. Of course, not as traumatizing as dragging your butt up a winding staircase."

"What happened exactly?" Raheem asked. "All I remember was breathing in this really fruity, smoothie, Starburst stuff."

"Yeah, try fruity sedite," said Rex, looking at him. "Connor told me about it. It's a drug that leaves you drunk."

Raheem sat up at this. "What? Tell me you're BSing me."

Before Rex got the chance to assure his seriousness, in walked Virgil followed by John. At the sight of his own father, Rex closed his computer and stood up attentively. Raheem started to do the same but felt another dizzy spell and decided to stay down.

"We talked to Clark," John said plainly then folded his arms over his chest.

"We can explain," Rex started. "All we did was split up for a minute to look for Connor and these guys tricked Heem into taking down that garbage."

"Did we or did we not tell you two up and down to be careful and watch your backs?" John reminded him sternly.

"Raheem," Virgil piped up, heading over to his own offspring, "I don't even know what to say to you." He sat by him on the bed. "What were you doing trying to puff hookah to begin with? Last I checked, you're still sixteen."

Raheem got out, "Well, it was that we were at the and uh manananana," before collapsing his head right into Virgil's lap.

"So…" John said to Rex. "Got anything you want to add to that?"

"I think he said it all," Rex answered.

"Come on." John held an arm out. "Let's let them talk."

Rex nodded and went to his father.

Virgil watched them leave before he spoke to Raheem again. "What made you do it?" he asked, calmly stroking the boy's hair.

Raheem sighed, getting it together. "The guys I got it from told me that the hookah would relax me and clear stress. They said it was clean tobacco, not some drug I've never even heard of."

"Hmm," Virgil hummed to himself. "You want to explain this stress to me that was so bad you thought a substance would help?"

"Between classes, my tutoring job, patrolling, and…"

Virgil caught his trail off and urged, "And what else?"

"When we first got here, I tried to get Clark to show me how to fly," Raheem explained. "I looked like a complete idiot in front of him. Like I always do when we come here."

"Now wait just a minute." Virgil pulled at Raheem's hair lightly to get him to look up. "Where is all this coming from?"

"Dad," Raheem said, "Rex's fighting skills are advancing and even little Drew and Ethan West have gotten faster, if that's possible. But me…" He produced a small aura of electricity from his hand. "My powers are a joke."

"Do you really hear yourself?" Virgil smiled softly at him. "When you were younger, you were just a mess of random sparks. Now look at you. Your static cling is off the wall, you have no trouble with ball lightning--"

"I can't fly," Raheem reiterated.

"And did you bother asking Clark exactly how much trial and error it took to get him off the ground?" Virgil pointed out. "Hey, even I fell on my face a time or two. You're learning. You're trying to do better. You'll get there."

Raheem appeared hopeful. "You're sure about that?"

"Well, that and the fact that if you inhale anything outside baked goods," Virgil gave him a powerful gaze, "ever, ever again, you'll have a whole new motivation to fly. Lack of sitting ability."

Wincing inwardly, Raheem said, "Never again. I swear."

"Good. Now come here." Virgil hugged him around the head, causing the teen to spring to life with squirms.

Out in the hall, John and Rex sat together at the top of one of the staircases.

"So we were just going to check out a party," Rex concluded. "We didn't mean for it to turn into all of… the this."

"I believe you," John told him, "but I think you really went wrong when you split up." When Rex looked confused, John further elaborated. "If you had been with him, I don't think Heem would have gone anywhere near hookah or anything else. I'm not saying you have to play babysitter but when you two get together, you need to keep in mind that you have to be the big brother. You're only a year older but he still looks up to you. Practicing your leadership skills begins in your own backyard, son. Don't forget that."

"Right, Dad," Rex responded then smirked. "But if it makes you feel better at all, if it's all drug busts and scaring the crap out of jerk offs, I can't wait to get to college."

John shot him a pair of disapproving green eyes but his lips eventually split into a chuckle.

*******

Bobby passed by the first floor bedrooms but stopped when he found one door in particular slightly open. He knocked on the hardwood lightly before poking his head in. Bruce sat at his desk, working on something. Bobby also realized that the man always seemed to be working on something.

"Can I help you?" Bruce asked without looking up.

Bobby stepped in further. "Aren't you coming to breakfast?"

"I'll be there in a minute," the petulant older man replied.

The preteen approached the desk and said, "I'm sorry you and my dad fought." At the lack of response, Bobby started to turn away.

"Thieves and cheaters," Bruce suddenly stated, getting the boy's attention. "They all start out as liars. I have no room to work with anyone I can't trust." He looked up at Bobby with stone seriousness. "Is that perfectly understood, Mr. Evans?"

"Yes, sir," Bobby answered him.

"Besides," Bruce went on, "do you really think such behavior is going to convince your father to take you to New York with him?"

Surprised, Bobby said, "You were listening."

"Always," Bruce confirmed. "Even if it doesn't seem like it. And back to your father, you shouldn't take his career to heart. Everything he does or does not do is entirely in your best interest. It's one of those things you'll understand when--"

"When I'm older," Bobby supplied.

Bruce gave him a sideways smirk. "I knew you were smart."

"So everything a father does is entirely in his child's best interest?" They both turned to the doorway to find the face the new voice belonged to.

"Dick," Bruce acknowledged evenly.

"Bruce," he returned after a moment.

After glancing back and forth between them, Bobby placed his attention on the one he did not know. "Wait. Are you…?"

Holding a hand out to the young one, he formally introduced himself. "Richard Grayson. Call me Dick."

"Robert Evans," Bobby said, shaking the hand. "but that's mostly just for my grandfather. Everybody else calls me Bobby."

"Nice to meet you," Dick said with a gentle smile. "So I'm going to guess that you belong to Static, Green Lantern, or Rubberband Man. Maybe J'onn J'onzz?"

Bobby laughed lightly. "No, Rubberband Man. Static's my uncle."

"Ah, right," Dick said.

At the all too awkward silence that fell over the room, Bobby quickly excused himself, leaving the two men alone.

Bruce stood and asked directly, "What are you doing here?"

"Let's just say that a certain journalistic alien was a little insistent on this year's guest list," Dick replied. "So you look… grim as ever."

"You look like a ghost," Bruce returned. "Or more like you're staring at one."

"Maybe that's what it feels like," Dick said softly but loud enough for Bruce to hear.

"We should go to breakfast." Bruce passed him and walked out.

Dick watched him for a moment before doing much like the days long gone and following behind.

*******

Connor and Oliver worked as fast as they could to place the nearly unlimited breakfast varieties onto the sixteen foot dining table. Gabe and Justin assisted. With their outing from the previous day in mind, neither of the two had made waves about having to pitch in. J'onn phased in through the right wall after a while and saw the Queens hard at work.

"Let me help you," the Martian offered.

"No, no, no," Oliver immediately declined. "You prepared a gourmet meal for all of us last night and rounded up my kids all while taking care of a sick little boy. You've done more than your share."

"Yes, J'onn," Connor agreed with his father. "Take a seat and relax."

J'onn decided to take them on their offer. As he sat down, he noticed that an additional place had been set at the table. He did not bother to question it, though, figuring his answer would be revealed soon enough.

Clark stepped in from the kitchen way. "Everything is ready to go out back."

"Great," Oliver said. "Ethan and Drew won't know what hit 'em."

Justin finished laying out napkins then went into the kitchen, lips poked out.

Removing his glasses in perplexity, Clark observed, "Someone's not in a very good mood."

Oliver placed a hand again Clark's back and said, "I think he's a little ticked because Drew got so much Superman time yesterday."

"Ah." Clark understood completely. He reentered the kitchen and found Justin sitting on a bar stool at the island, little hands propping up his face. "Well, hi there, Super Arrow. Why the long face?" He pulled up a stool and sat close to the child. "Are you mad at me?"

Justin looked up and quickly shook his head. "Uh uh."

Glad to get a reaction out of the preschooler, Clark noted, "But you're not too happy, right?"

"No," Justin confirmed.

"Why?" Clark asked gently.

"It's not fair," the small blonde said. "It's my first ever Retreat and I get all lost with Gabe. Drew got to be your sidekick but I like you a million times more than he does."

"A million, huh?" Clark put an affectionate hand to Justin's left shoulder, careful of his tiny frame. "You know, Justin may have gotten to go out into the field with me but you don't have to do that to consider yourself part of my team."

Justin frowned curiously. "I don't?"

"No," Clark assured. "As long as you're right here, listening to your Mom and Dad, trying to do the right thing, and being one of the best kids I know, you'll always be on my team."

"I can do all that," Justin promised with an eager nod. "But am I really one of the best kids you know?"

"And one of my very favorites," Clark whispered to him.

Justin grinned and hopped up, arms outstretched. Clark caught him easily and gave him a tender squeeze.

When they made it back out to the dining room together, many of the others began to file in. The first four consisted of John, Virgil, Rex, and a still slightly weary Raheem. Adam and Bobby joined them next. Silence came into the dining room when Bruce appeared with none other than Dick. Before any questions could fly out, Wally sped in with a son on each shoulder.

Bobby grinned and greeted them with, "Happy birthday, Ethan and Drew."

The twins smiled widely at the chorus of birthday wishes that came from everyone

"Thank you, thank you," Drew said heroically while Ethan waved like a celebrity.

"Yes, it's true," Wally said, lowering the boys to their feet but still holding them to him. "Today's the day. I can't believe they're finally six years old."

"Six?" Drew erupted.

"We're ten, Dad," said Ethan.

Wally sighed. "Fine… seven it is."

"Ten," the twins said together.

"Okay, eight and a half."

"Dad!"

"Wally, let those kids grow up already," John chimed up.

"Yeah," said Virgil. "Stop downsizing them."

"Okay, okay." Wally became slightly more serious. "They're ten. I admit it. Are we all happy now?"

Drew and Ethan laughed and went to sit close to Bobby.

"I know how you guys feel," Bobby said. "My mama says I'm not allowed to turn thirteen next year."

Adam told him, "You're lucky I talked her into letting you be twelve."

"Why do parents always have meltdowns when we start getting older?" Raheem asked Rex.

"Speak for yourself," Rex responded. "I'm pretty sure they're already looking at wallpaper samples to convert my room into a bowling alley."

John said, "Don't be ridiculous, son. You know we can't afford a whole bowling alley. Your room will be my den. I'm finally getting the plasma screen installed."

"That's what's up," said Virgil. "You will be seeing me every Sunday."

"They think they're funny," Rex said.

"Emphasis on think," Raheem stated.

"I heard my brothers gave J'onn a little scare yesterday," Connor chimed up.

"Yeah, he was pissed," Ethan recalled.

"Ethan, your language," Clark chided.

Ethan only smiled and brought up, "Birthday immunity."

Drew clarified, "We can't get in trouble today."

"Be that as it may," J'onn said, "I was not "pissed". More concerned for their safety than anything."

"Yeah," Gabe said defensively. "Besides, I had it all under control."

"That was certainly proven with the way you darted aimlessly about the woods," J'onn spoke with a bit of a smirk.

"Very funny, Martian Man." Gabe could not hide his amusement, though.

"So tell me more about yesterday's sidekicking action," said Wally.

Bobby announced, "We helped Batman and Superman break up a sex trafficking ring."

Forks and other utensils fallings were the only sounds heard in the room for several seconds at that statement.

Justin was the first to speak. "What's a sex… traffic ring?"

"Yeah," Ethan said, equally confused. "What is that?"

Gabe quickly burst into laughter.

Bobby started to explain, "That's when these sick guys kidnap a bunch of kids and try to sell them for--" He became muffled at his father's outstretched hand clamping down across his mouth.

"Hold it up, son," Adam said then turned on Bruce and Clark. "You two told these kids about se-- what you were doing?"

"We didn't say a word," Clark told him sincerely.

"It seems your son was able to figure it out on his own," said Bruce.

"No," Bobby said once Adam moved his hand. "I learned about it in school last year. We saw a documentary on it, too."

Oliver shook his head. "These kids today are getting too smart for us."

"Wait, back up." Raheem tried to understand things. "What are we talking about?"

Wally told him, "Your cousin and Drew teamed up with Bats and Supes last night."

"What?" was all Raheem could say while Rex only looked shocked.

"That's right," stated Drew proudly. "See first, Bobby and Bruce went to squeeze info out of this boss guy all cool like. Then me and Superman went flying to this chocolate factory but we didn't see anything. So we went back at night and I got on the inside. This big ugly guy locked me in this room with all these kids but then I contacted Supes. Then," he made several punching gestures, "him and Batman burst in and started beating the crap out of all those guys. And Bobby saved this girl. It was so cool!"

"I have to admit," Clark said, "they really pulled their weight."

"They were sidekicks." Raheem said it out loud so as to help himself believe it.

"You saved a girl, huh?" Adam sounded impressed with his son.

Bobby tried to hide his blush. "Well, she was just scared."

Dick looked across the table at Bruce and broke his silence. "So you're back in the business of being a relentless control freak I see. And you're using kids again." He eyed him coldly. "Can't say you ever change."

The remark washed over Bruce about as smoothly as acid but he did not let it show anywhere on his exterior. "I have work to do." He put down his napkin and stood up from the table, walking off.

"This is ridiculous." Dick got to his feet. "That's all he knows. I never should have come here."

Clark stood as well and went to him quickly. "Dick, stop. Don't leave things like this, not again."

"That's right," Virgil agreed. "Go to a neutral corner for a while but don't let what you're feeling get the best of you."

Dick sighed but gave in. "All right." He left the room the opposite way of Bruce.

"I don't get it," Bobby said. "If he's supposed to be Bruce's son, why's he just now coming here?"

"That's pretty complicated, nephew," Virgil said, as he knew a great deal about Bruce's most unusual family.

"You could say that Dick Grayson has quite a few," J'onn rubbed his chin to think of the proper phrasing, "unresolved issues with his adoptive father."

Bobby sounded all the more confused. "How can an adopted kid act so ungrateful?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gabe asked crossly.

"Nothing," Bobby said. "But if you're adopted, you should be happy you have parents at all."

"What do you know about it?" Gabe shot back. "You've never been adopted. You just think you know everything because of that prissy private school you go to."

"All right, that is enough," Oliver intervened.

Clark looked thoughtful for a moment. The Retreat had taken an interesting yet unpleasant turn. His mind focused solely on resolution long before New Year's.

When breakfast finished, John headed downstairs to do some sparring with Rex and Raheem, Connor kept an eye on his brothers, mainly keeping a still irritated Gabe a distance from Bobby, and J'onn took it upon himself to keep Drew and Ethan entertained enough so that they did not try to go out to the backyard. Adam stayed behind in the kitchen to help Oliver load the dishwasher.

"Does it get this good every year?" Adam asked, dropping a stretchable handful of empty cups into the machine.

"No, this is one for the books," Oliver said, shoveling plates. "I tell you, Evans, I never thought there'd be a force strong enough to get Dick Grayson in the flesh out to one of these things."

"Probably the same force that got me here," Adam commented. "So what do you know about all this, anyway? Because back in the day, there was a Batman and Robin, then Batman, Batgirl, and another Robin. Just when I thought they would add a dog, Batman party of one came out."

Oliver chuckled. "I'm not in on all of the intricate details but some pretty heavy stuff took place a good twenty years back or so. I'm pretty sure Bruce and Dick's problems started long before then, though."

The dishwasher fully loaded, Adam hopped up onto a sitting position on the counter and listened intently while Oliver started from the top.

*******

Dick made his way upstairs and went out to the first balcony he saw. Leaning over the edge, he felt right at home with the high leveled distance. His long raven hair batted in the gentle breeze the pleasant autumn morning brought in. He stayed that way for nearly an hour, trying to answer his own question on why he had bothered to come.

"You're the first Robin, right?"

The contemplative man turned to see that Bobby had just walked up behind him. "Oh, it's you, kid. Yeah, guilty as charged."

Bobby went out and stood by him on the balcony. "Why were you so mean to Bruce?"

Dick scoffed. "Trust me. You work with him for longer than a day and you'll see where I'm coming from."

"But he's not a control freak or any of the stuff you said," Bobby insisted. "What about all those kids he saved last night?"

"You know something? You remind me a lot of my brother, the second Robin."

Curiously, Bobby inquired, "Was he ever not allowed to do some stuff he really wanted but tried to do it, anyway? I'm like that sometimes."

"He had a little of that," Dick said, "but it's mostly the way you ask questions. Tim was always out to find answers, mostly about why things went down between me and Bruce the way they did."

"Where's Tim now?" Bobby asked.

Whirlwind Wally ran out before Dick could say anything. "Yeah, sorry to interrupt, guys, but I have a set of twins downstairs looking forward to one of those overdone happy birthdays that come without drama." He looked to Dick. "Let's talk."

*******

Clark knocked on Bruce's closed bedroom door soundly. "Bruce?" he called loudly.

"Go away, Kent."

Turning the knob, Clark simply walked in. "Did you really think that would work?"

With his back turned, Bruce continued scrolling through Gotham news reports on his phone. "Call it wishful thinking."

"Why do you keep doing this, Bruce?" Clark asked him directly.

"Doing what?"

"This," Clark emphasized, gesturing with his arms. "You're always ready to go into a fight, almost eager to sacrifice yourself, but when it comes to your own family you turn your back."

Bruce shot up and turned on him. "Look, this is not your concern. I really don't care to hear the corn fed advice your Pa gave you back on the farm."

Clark narrowed his eyes but did not let the remark phase him. "Always the Batman, casting fear into the minds of criminals everywhere, putting up a show for everyone at the League that the hardened creature of the night is all you are." He got closer to his longtime teammate as he said, "Well, you have yet to fool me. Now look me in the eye and tell me that when you found out Dick was here that it wasn't the greatest jolt of happiness that you've felt in a long time. Try to tell me that."

Lowering his strong gaze, Bruce said, "He's already made up his mind about me. He did that a long time ago."

"It is not too late," Clark asserted. "There's a reason you're both here, now, and in this place. What you need is a little help, though."

Bruce looked at him closely, wondering just what the farm boy had in mind. He received his answer when Wally rushed in with a disgruntled Dick in his possession by the forearm.

"I heard you were looking for one of these," Wally said, holding up Dick's arm.

"I'm pretty sure this counts as a hostage situation in this states," Dick grumbled.

Looking from Wally to Clark, Bruce said, "This is a joke, right?"

"Wally wasn't the help I had in mind," Clark told him.

As if on his own personal Static Signal, Virgil came into the room next. "Call this pro bono. Just don't spread it around."

Clark and Wally hastened out with their unique speed, shutting the door after themselves. Virgil watched the tense movements coming off between Bruce and Dick. In that moment, Virgil could have sworn that the West boys were not the only twins present at the villa. He decided to get things going by taking a seat in the desk chair for himself. He next instructed Dick to sit on the bed while Bruce took up the space in the nearby armchair.

"All right," Virgil began, "let's get this going." Absolute silence followed. "Anybody else hear that cricket?"

"You're wasting your time, Virgil," Dick said dismissively.

"Like you when you decided to fly all the way out here on a whim?" Bruce phrased it in the form of a question.

Dick turned on him. "Why don't you go right to--"

"This is a start," Virgil cut in before he could finish that particular suggestion. "Now how about we take a step back for a minute? Dick, why exactly did you come here?"

"I'm not even sure," Dick answered honestly. "Late last night I just found myself at the airport. Something at the front of my brain yelled at me to go back but I just kept on."

Virgil nodded. "You've been asked out to the Retreat before but you've turned us down the last four years. Why now?"

"I've been doing some thinking."

This caught Bruce's attention.

Dick looked at him now. "Ever since things happened the way they did, there's been an emptiness in me. It's a void all the late nights and crime fighting in the world can't seem to fill. It's something I know you've been hanging on to, too."

"How do you know that?" Bruce asked him.

"Because whether I want to admit it or not, we've always been the same," Dick told him. "Everything, right down to the look. I watched you, idolized you, wanted to be the hero I saw in you every day.

"I gave you everything," Bruce stated.

"No." Dick shook his head. "You took me in, raised me, and put me through college, that much I'll never forget, but you loved the darkness first and me never. It was the same way with Tim. I tried everything I could to break through that shell you always put up but you never let me in. You never stepped passed the Batman brutality. When I finally realized you'd never change, that's when I had to walk."

Bruce said, "You wanted something I couldn't offer anyone."

"Why?" Dick wanted to know. "We have been through the exact same situations in our lives. You think I don't still have nightmares of watching my parents fall to their deaths? The only difference is that I didn't let their loss consume me. But you…" Dick spoke bitterly. "… you reveled in your pain and misery and loneliness. It became a bigger part of you than your parents ever were."

"How dare you say that?" Bruce accused.

"No," Virgil interjected. "Let him talk."

Dick found himself unable to stop regardless. "It's true. We both know it is." He stood slowly. "You were always my father, Bruce, but you never let me be your son." He started out.

Virgil attempted to stop him but Bruce's words beat him to it.

"The answer is no." Both Virgil and Dick looked at him. "What you asked me when you first got here." Bruce approached him closer. "Everything a father does is not always for his child's best interest. Dick, there was never a passing day when I wasn't grateful to have you in my life. But I kept you and Tim at arm's length as a weak attempt not to get too close. I feared losing you but as it turns out, a gunman on a dark night did not have to take you away. I pushed you myself."

Virgil nodded his understanding. "It seems to me that a lot of this could have been over and done a long time ago. But the past is just that, the past. There's nothing any of us can do to change it, this I know. But this is the current. Nothing will ever fully make up for either of your losses but you have a gain right in front of you if you 're willing to take it. Dick, you've made your case and Bruce came back at you. What's the next move?"

Dick's shoulders shook with his building emotions. "I only wanted to be your son."

"You are my son," Bruce informed him resolutely. "You were then, you are now."

In a move that surprised both Dick and Virgil, Bruce pulled the former into a strong hug. Dick not only accepted the embrace but returned it wholeheartedly.

"See," Virgil said, mostly to himself. "This is why it took me less than five years to get the PhD."


	6. Part 6: The Game

The Retreat Part 6: The Game

"Heem, they're coming at me from all sides," Rex alerted, throwing out a punch to one on his left.

Raheem ducked a blow to the face. "I'm trying to cover you. This is harder than it looks."

"I'm right here with you," Rex pointed out, a hint of annoyance in his tone towards his slightly younger partner.

Leaning against a post in the middle of the room with arms folded, John looked on as Raheem and Rex performed a moderate workout on the digital equipment in Oliver's training facility. Between the flashy colorful lights and all too realistic sound effects, the former marine felt a headache coming on. Despite it all, though, he kept his interest in the teens' fancy footwork, although it consisted of more handwork.

Soon the game came to a close and slowly shut down. Rex and Raheem removed their virtual helmets then unsnapped the black wireless gloves. They sat on opposite benches, facing each other while John came over with a towel for each of them.

Rex commented, "You left me with five guys on my back."

"Hey," Raheem defended himself, patting his perspiring neck with the towel John provided, "I had a couple to deal with myself and I don't exactly get to practice as often as you do. Our workout basement is basically me, Dad, and a punching bag."

"So what?" Rex countered. "And a couple guys? I needed my hands to be free but you could've taken them out with a shock easily."

Raheem had to roll his eyes at that. "Right. You want me to fry Ollie's equipment? It's a game, Rex, remember?"

"Fine, it's a game," Rex said offhandedly. "Maybe a shot of hookah will help you play better. You were pretty electric last night, freshman."

Folding his arms with a cross expression, Raheem said with enunciation, "Sopho-more."

Leaning forward, Rex returned condescendingly, "What-ev-er." The bottom of his mouth dropped when Raheem's towel made contact with the side of his head. "Oh, okay then. You sealed it, freshman." He immediately tackled Raheem, albeit mildly, toppling him over the other side of the bench.

John, who had been letting out a chuckle here and there at their repartee, chimed in with, "Rex, be careful with him, boy."

"I am," Rex said to his father but the distraction caused a yank to the back of his head from his current pinned down opponent. "Ow! Oh, okay. You want to go for hair now?"

"Don't even try it," Raheem ordered, attempting to bat away Rex's hands. "My hair's off limits, soldier boy."

"I got your soldier boy."

As their mock battle went on, John let them go at it but kept a watchful eye on Rex and the boy's growing strength. It was something he and Shayera had been watching out for since Rex had turned ten when the physical changes in him became more evident.

By the time Rex and Raheem brought their hassle over to the other side of the room, Adam, Oliver, Connor, and Gabe came down.

"What is going on down here?" Oliver asked even though he had a vague clue from the grappling teens in front of him.

"Yeah," said Adam. "We heard them louder than when they were playing that game."

John shook his head and held up his hands. "I'm just a bystander on this one."

Connor also shook his head at the display while Gabe only laughed and cheered on no one in particular.

J'onn came in shortly with Bobby and the twins in tow. Clark and Wally were next with Justin riding on the former's shoulders. Bruce, Dick, and Virgil were the lasts to arrive with their "session" officially over.

"Raheem," Virgil called out, getting the boy's attention. "Is this what you do when we come to someone's house?"

"It's what we do at our house," Raheem replied then found himself on his chin. Rex had him pinned by one arm. "Get off me, Tigger."

"Do something about it, deuces," Rex challenged.

That something came out in the form of a jolt to Rex's hands, making him yelp and jump right off Raheem's back.

"Happy?" Raheem said, getting up with a smirk. "Isn't that the shock you wanted me to use earlier?"

Rex responded with ,"Oh, we're using powers now, huh?"

"Rex Stewart, don't you even dream it," John said sternly.

"I was only going to hurt him a little bit, Dad," Rex said. He indicated the amount by holding his thumb and index finger a couple inches apart. "Just this much."

John started to say something but turned to where the clustered members of the League stood. "J'onn, you're closer. Tell him what I'm thinking."

The Martian took a moment to absorb it then took steps over to Rex. He whispered what he had heard inside John's head. When Rex heard it all, his eyes became wide and he stepped back a bit.

"You get this round," Rex told Raheem who continued to smirk.

"I'm having a curveball flashback to you teaching me how to fence," Dick said to Bruce.

"That reminds me," said Rex. "When are you going to teach us how to fence?"

Bruce did not miss a beat to respond. "When your friend there learns to just say no."

While Gabe, Bobby, and the other kids looked confused, Rex snickered and Connor hid a laugh behind his hand.

Wally then clapped his hands together soundly and bent down, putting an arm around each son. "Okay, if we're done with all things R&R," he glanced up at Bruce and Dick for a second, "and drama related, how about we get back to the main event?"

"That's right," Oliver said. "Ethan, Drew, we've got a little surprise for you out back."

"You do?" Ethan asked eagerly.

"What is it?" Drew wanted to know but did not wait for an answer as he and his brother zipped out.

"Hey, wait up," Wally called after them.

As they all ushered out, Rex put a hand to Raheem's shoulder and said, "Bruce really served you up, freshman."

"Yeah," Raheem said dryly then caught up with the billionaire in question on the way out. "I hope you found your utility belt okay. I'm pretty sure Rex put it back after he was done playing with it yesterday." He left quickly with that statement.

Rex froze first at Raheem's affirmation but turned a shade lighter at Bruce's intense glower.

*******

When Oliver guided the kids and Dick out to the back garden, Drew and Ethan gazed about in awe of everything. Red and gold Flash themed balloons hung everywhere. A huge banner reading "Happy 10th to Ethan and Andrew, the Fastest Kids Alive" hung in the middle of everything. There was also a ton of fancy equipment that had been setup.

"This is so freaking cool," Drew marveled.

"Yeah, thanks, Ollie," said Ethan.

"Hey, you think this was all me?" Oliver said. "It was Clark who woke up early to throw all of this together."

Drew smiled at this. "Really?"

"Definitely," said Connor. "Since your birthday fell around the Retreat this year, Clark wanted to make it extra special. Dad managed to pull some tech together."

Bobby glanced around. "Where'd everybody go, anyway?"

"Right here." Superman, in full uniform, swooped down from the sky.

J'onn, Static, and Green Lantern flew after him. A long elastic foot stepped out in the form of Rubberband Man. A grappling shot out, wrapping around one of the statues and Batman came in for a landing with his cape swaying down across him. The Flash whooshed in last.

"This should be interesting," Dick commented.

Superman said to Ethan and Drew, "Boys, we must admit that there is a bit of an ulterior motive involved with your birthday."

"Ooh," Raheem and Rex uttered with suspense.

"Can we move this along, Kent?" Batman asked in his usual candid manner.

"Ignoring that," Superman said, holding up a hand in Batman's direction, "we have set up a bit of a challenge. Not just for the twins but for all of you boys… and Dick."

J'onn came in with, "Each of the Founding Men of the League will be in designated areas throughout the woods."

"You're to divide into even teams," John told them next. "Once you know who you're working with, each team will pick a coach, either Oliver, Static, or Rubberband Man."

Batman had the next bit of the explanation. "Once the final teams are selected, you'll enter from select spots in the woods. You'll have to use your personal skills and teamwork to find all five Founding Men. When you do find one, you'll be asked to answer a riddle," he narrowed his eyes forebodingly, "or adhere to a challenge."

"The first team to reach all five of us are the official winners," Flash concluded excitedly. "Remember, the Founders are Supes, Bats, GL, J'onn, and me. If you make it to me, you get a Flash Pass and I'll help you shortcut to the next member."

"You may choose your teams now," Superman told them.

"Oh, we've got this in the bag," said Rex, slapping hands with Raheem.

"I'm with you," Raheem agreed.

Rex turned to Connor and said, "So I guess there's no ROTC at San Fran State."

Connor actually scoffed. "I was learning about Justice League strategic maneuvers while you two were still sticking glue to your hands and peeling it off like dead skin."

"Oh, wow, Connor Queen is coming up," Rex noted. "Then I guess you're on the team?"

"I really guess I am," Connor returned.

"Bobby, you're with us, right?" Drew said, indicating himself and Ethan.

"Yeah," said Ethan. "We can beat these older guys."

Getting into the spirit, Bobby said, "Okay, let's do it."

"How you gonna beat 'em?" Gabe asked tauntingly. "Prissy private school power?"

Bobby glared but did not say anything.

"Come on, Gabe," Connor said to his brother. "Try less talk and more action. You're over here."

"Well, I guess I'll help you guys win this once," Gabe said graciously, going over to join the other teens.

Dick placed a hand on Bobby and reached the other one around both the twins. "Are you guys completely against big kids playing or can I join you?"

"All right," Ethan cheered.

"Now we've got both Robins," Drew said.

Dick held back a chortle at that.

Superman went over and picked up the out-of-place five-year-old. "Justin, I'd like you to stick around with me."

The little boy did not argue that for a moment.

"Now it's time for the real action," said Static, hovering around on his flying disc. "If you want Dakota's all-star, numero uno superhero at your coaching service, I'm up for it."

"Make that numero dos," Rubberband Man disagreed. "Static's only known around Dakota for flying around with that hot air."

"Oh, keep it up, brother-in-law," Static said playfully.

"Not sure if I can top them," said Oliver, "but if I could handle a billion dollar company, this victory should be a piece of cake."

The team consisting of Connor, Rex, Raheem, and Gabe huddled together.

When they broke apart, Connor announced, "We're going with Rubberband Man."

"Oh, that's okay," Static said. "I'm still in this, RB."

Dick looked at the remaining two coaching options and asked his young team members, "Well, who's it going to be, guys? Green Arrow or Static?"

"Drew?" Ethan said to his brother.

"Um… not sure," Drew admitted. He turned to Bobby. "Who do you think?"

Bobby had to admit that he had been hoping to have his own father for a coach but reasoned his uncle as a good second option. "Let's pick Static," he said.

Dick nodded and looked up. "Coach Static, you're in."

"All right!" Static exclaiming, tossing a victorious gloved hand in the air. He then settled down and turned to Oliver, holding a hand out. "It's all good, man."

"Right," Oliver said, shaking the hand. "Mainly because this leaves me as the Point Man, which basically means I get to sit in my office until it's over then I just add up the points."

"Lucky break," Static commented.

"Now for a few rules," Superman said, causing a chorus of groans from young and old alike but paid it no attention. "Although this is a competitive game and type of training for you boys, I want a clean event out there. Meaning, you may use your powers to respond to a challenge given but no using them to attack your opponents directly. We have cameras everywhere so if you find yourself lost in the woods for a moment, use the communication devices to keep in touch with your coaches." J'onn handed each team a miniature communicator at that cue. "So remember, work together, be safe, and have fun."

"And kick some serious butt," Flash tacked on, causing a chorus of excited shouts and whoops.

After the rules and last bit of clarification of the game were given, the Founding Men broke off to their unique standing positions throughout the woods. Oliver went inside to his office to watch the monitors. Static and Rubberband Man led their teams to the starting point but held back when it was time to go.

Rex's team of four hurried off and after several minutes of running around stumbled upon a den with a strange jade light pouring out of it. They followed the aura and stumbled upon Green Lantern.

He asked them, "Riddle or challenge?"

The teens looked about each other and mouthed the same thing.

"Riddle," Rex answered for them.

"All right then," Green Lantern nodded. "For twenty points, one of you have to state my oath in its entirety."

Everyone's eyes fell on Rex, who suddenly looked the picture of a deer in the green headlights.

Letting out a breath, Rex began, "In brightest day, in blackest night no evil shall escape my sight…."

"And?" Raheem urged.

"Don't rush me," Rex shot back. "I'm more Thanagar. Green Lantern stuff is my sister's area."

"Too bad Tanya doesn't happen to be here at the all male Retreat," Connor commented.

"Oh, funny," said Rex.

"It's true," Gabe countered. "How do you not know your dad's friggin oath?"

"Then you say it," Rex opposed.

Gabe darted his eyes. "Uh, yeah, I know it. In brightest day, in blackest night no evil shall escape my sight… and…"

"Let those who…" Raheem trailed. "Something about something."

Green Lantern created an hour glass with his ring. "Time's wasting, boys."

*****

Drew and Ethan dashed about the woods and it proved to be a struggle for Dick and Bobby to keep up.

"We've gotta find our dad," said Drew.

"He's got Flash Pass," Ethan reminded the group.

"I'm afraid you'll have to get through me first," J'onn informed them, phasing out of the ground. "Now you must choose. A riddle or a challenge."

"Guys, pick a riddle," Bobby said.

"Okay," Drew concurred, looking back at J'onn. "We want a riddle."

"Very well," J'onn complied. "Tell me this. If your parents have the same child but that child is not your brother or sister, who is the child?"

Drew quickly looked confused. "Huh?"

J'onn repeated it slower. "Your parents have the same child. They are neither your brother nor sister. Who is this child?"

"Your half brother or sister?" Ethan guessed.

"Your stepbrother or sister?" Drew said.

"Doesn't work, guys," Dick told them. "A half sibling or stepsibling isn't shared by both your parents." He had a vague idea of what the answer was but wanted to give the kids a chance. "Come on. Think about it."

Bobby wandered out loud, "If it's not half or step then is it adopted?"

J'onn shook his head. "I will allow one more guess. Remember, this is worth twenty points."

"All right, really think, guys," Dick urged them. "If the child is not your sibling but belongs to not one but both of your parents, who could it possibly be?"

Drew said with discouragement, "This is too hard."

"No," Ethan countered, "we just have to think. So if it's not our brother or sister then…" A sudden thought came to his mind and he looked up at J'onn. "Is it me? J'onn, is the kid me?"

J'onn smiled and informed him, "You are correct, sir."

"E, you did it," Drew said, hugging him from behind.

"I can't believe I couldn't figure that out," Bobby said as the riddle now sounded quite simple to him.

Dick nodded his approval. "Great job, Ethan."

"You have earned twenty points." J'onn held his arm out. "Now on to the others."

The group of four hurried on, marveling at J'onn's riddle and wondering who they would run into next.

*******

After two minutes of looking at the stumbled boys, Green Lantern finally asked, "Well, do you give up?"

Gabe asked, "Can't we use a phone-a-friend or something?"

"Try phone-a-coach," the superhero suggested.

Connor took the communicator and spoke into it. "Rubberband Man, are you reading me?."

"I'm here," came the stretchable man's voice. "What's the trouble?"

"Green Lantern's oath, Uncle Adam," Raheem said into the small device.

"Shouldn't Rex know that one by heart?" Adam pointed out.

"Not unless he's his sister," Gabe said.

"Oh, whatever," Rex said. "Come on, coach. Help us out. So far we only have in brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight."

Green Lantern spoke up. "Remember, you can't completely give it away, RB."

"Well," Rubberband Man said, "if they put a little might into it…"

Rex caught the hint and turned back to his father. "Wait that's it. In brightest day, in blackest night no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's light, beware my power… Green Lantern's light."

"Right on," Green Lantern response, erupting happy yelps and whoops from the youth around him. "But you only get fifteen. That's the take-too-damn-long deduction. You'll have to catch up with the others."

"Right," said Connor. "Let's move." He turned and led the way out of the den.

The four teens walked and soon received a sudden surprise when Flash zipped out right in front of them.

"Hey, guys," he greeted. "Finally made it to my neck of the woods, huh? Why the long faces?"

"We've only got fifteen points so far," Raheem reported.

"That's too bad," Flash sympathized. "But on the bright side, you answer me right and I Flash Pass you right to the nearest League Founder."

"I think everyone's feeling a challenge this time," Connor spoke.

"A challenge, huh?" Flash thought for a moment. "Okay, you got it. I want one of you guys to try to race me from this tree to--" he pointed to one about seven yards down the way, "--that one. And just to be fair, I'll give you two shots."

Rex stepped forward. "All right, this one's definitely on me."

"Anything you say, Warhawk," Flash said.

The two lined up even then began the race with Rex's team cheering him on. They started off evenly matched.

"Quick moves, kid," Flash complimented then shot forward to the designated tree. "Still needs a little work, though."

Rex came up panting heavily. "You're unbelievable, Uncle Wally."

"Don't feel too bad, buddy," Flash consoled. "Superman can't take me on sometimes." They headed back to the others together. "So who wants to try for Round Two?"

"I can be quick when I need to be," said Gabe.

"No, I'll go," Raheem volunteered.

"You sure?" Rex asked him. "Because my speed's developing but I need a lung transplant right about now."

"I just want to try," Raheem said simply.

"Now there's the spirit," Flash encouraged. "Now come on so I can beat you."

Raheem lined up with him the same way Rex had. When their sprint began, Raheem shot a hand out and poured some electricity out in front of Flash's runway. Bit by bit, the fast man slowed down, allowing Raheem to make it to the tree first.

Rex and the others dashed over, patting him on the back.

"That was cool man," said Gabe.

"Good save, Heem," Rex remarked.

"What did you do?" Connor asked.

"He pulled a Static Cling on me," Flash said once he finally made it over. "I'll give you your points, kid. I thought only your old man could pull that one on me."

"Thanks, Flash," said Raheem. "Now what about the Flash Pass?"

"One nonstop flight to your next round, coming right up," Flash said. He took off at a hurried speed but one slow enough for the kids to keep up with.

With Flash's help, they made it to the next League member in no time.

*******

Dick led the way through a grove of trees, bringing his team into a nice clearing with the sun shining above. Although the area looked deserted for a moment, none other than Superman made a landing before them, holding on tightly to a giggling Justin.

"Hi, everyone," the Man of Steel acknowledged. "I trust you're doing well."

"Yeah," said Dick. "You're the second alien we've bumped into so far."

Superman smiled at the cheeky remark. "Sound like good odds. Now, would you like a riddle or a challenge?"

"Take a challenge," Justin suggested excitedly.

"Now, now, Justin," Superman said, patting the child's lightly. "Let them pick for themselves."

"I'm ready for a challenge," said Drew.

"Me, too," said Ethan.

Bobby said, "Me three."

"Then make it unanimous," Dick said to Superman.

Superman nodded. "Excellent. It just so happens that the other team chose a challenge as well. Now we can have a face off."

"Rex and those guys are here?" Ethan said.

"We can take 'em," Drew insisted.

"I sent them to find three symbols I've laid out that represent the three things I stand for," Superman explained, pointing in the direction. "If you can not only find the symbols but gather them before the other team, I'll give you twenty-five points instead of twenty."

"Sounds like a deal," said Dick. "What do you say, guys?"

The younger three quickly agreed and hurried on to join the scavenger hunt.

As he searched, Bobby considered the three things Superman stood for. He knew them to be truth, justice, and the American way but he wondered what things symbolized them. Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eyes and he went over to get a closer look. There it laid, a patch of the American flag. When Bobby reached down to grab for it, another hand came down.

He looked up and saw, "Gabe."

"Brady," Gabe returned.

"It's Bobby," the twelve-year-old corrected.

"As in Bobby in my way. Now move." He tried to pull at the flag but found his opponent would not let go. "I said move."

"Yeah, I don't think so," Bobby said matter-of-factly. "I was here first."

"This is my challenge," Gabe informed him.

"Well, it's our challenge now, too, and we want to win."

"Why?" Gabe asked. "So you can go back to your prissy school and tell all your friends about it? You hang out with kids who wear short shorts and knee socks, don't you?"

Glaring at him, Bobby demanded, "What's your problem, anyway?"

"I'm looking at him." He tugged on the flag again. "Give it."

"No," Bobby said plainly.

"You really don't want to mess with me," Gabe said menacingly.

"Or what'll happen?" Bobby wanted to know. "You think you're so hard or something. Like your parents don't have money, too."

"So what? I don't care what they have. I'm never gonna be a know-it-all Prince Priss like you."

"I know what your real problem is. It's not that I'm smart. It's that you're just a stupid jerk who probably only made it to eighth grade because his dad paid somebody."

At that, Gabe let go of the flag and used both his hands to shove Bobby back. Bobby dropped the flag and took several steps back. Before he could think, he pressed his own hands out, pushing Gabe at the chest. Before either could throw a punch, someone pulled them back and separated them.

"What is going on here?" Dick asked them.

"Ask him," Bobby said while Gabe said, "I'm gonna kick this fucker's head in."

"What's this language I'm hearing?" Superman asked, flying down.

"I know, I know," Justin chimed up. "Gabe said fu--"

"Justin," Superman chided then turned to Dick. "Do we have a problem here?"

"I'm trying to figure that out myself," Dick told him.

"What happened, Gabe?" Connor asked.

"Why don't you ask him?" Gabe countered, pointing an accusing finger at Bobby. "He started it."

"No, I didn't," Bobby immediately disagreed. "He started with me and he pushed me first."

"Okay, unless he's possessed or something there's no way Cous started a fight," Raheem said.

"Figures you'd take his side," Gabe said.

"Gabe, that's enough," Connor stated.

"That's more than enough," Superman concurred, handing Justin over to Connor. "Gabriel, Robert, I want to see both of you right now, please."  
"Wait!" Drew cried out as he and Ethan ran out in front of Bobby. "He can't get in trouble. Birthday immunity."

"Yeah, we're sharing it with Bobby," Ethan explained. "We're ten. We can do that now."

"Boys," Superman said in a tone not to be taken lightly. "Move aside, please."

As they did so, Drew shot Bobby an apologetic look.

Gabe and Bobby walked with heads down behind Superman's fluttering cape. The large superhero eventually turned around and faced them both.

"I'm disappointed in you two boys," he started. "Did I not make the rules of this game plain as day? Not only that but this is the Justice League Retreat, meaning we're here for harmony and team unity. Unless you're sparring or training in some way, fighting amongst ourselves is completely unacceptable."

"I'm sorry, Superman," Bobby said sincerely.

"Yeah, me too," Gabe sighed.

"Good. Now what started all of this?"

"He's been calling me prissy and talking about me all day," Bobby said. "So I said something really bogus back." He looked at Gabe slightly. "I didn't mean it."

"Well, I kind of did," said Gabe. "You do act like a prissy know-it-all."

"You've been upset since Bobby made his comment about adopted children acting ungrateful," Superman observed. "Bobby was only stating his opinion and I'm sure he didn't mean anything negative towards your or me or any other adopted child."

"I swear I didn't," Bobby seconded. "I was just talking about Dick and Bruce. I didn't mean anything about anyone else."

"Yeah, I guess it was stupid to get pissed," Gabe admitted. "It's just a sore spot with me."

"And that language is a sore spot for me," Superman said pointedly. "Just like you using the F-bomb on Bobby before. I don't want to hear anymore of it. Do you understand me, Gabe?"

"Yeah," Gabe said but decided to amend it with, "Yes, sir." This was Superman after all.

"And honestly you're both too old to be name calling and behaving this way," Superman went on. "Do I need to get your fathers?"

"No," both children immediately responded.

"Well, whether I decide to tell them or not, something has to be done about this." Superman made a quick decision. "For your little display, not only will you not be earning points from me but I'll also be deducting ten from each of your teams. If I see anymore animosity, you'll be answering to me again before I turn you over to Oliver and Adam. Is that clear, young men?"

Now feeling thoroughly chastised, they responded with a pair of, "Yes, Superman."

Nodding his approval, Superman said, "Now we can get back to the game."

When the three of them made it back, Gabe and Bobby rejoined their own teams.

"Everything okay?" Dick asked while the twins gathered around.

"I guess," Bobby sighed. "Except we lost ten points. I'm sorry, guys. It's my fault."

"No, it's not," Ethan said. "It's Gabe."

"Yeah, we're not mad at you, Bobby," said Drew. "We know it's all his fault."

Wanting to change the subject, Bobby said, "Let's finish the game."

Dick gave him a little pat on the back. "Okay. Maybe our coach can give us a hand." He took out the communicator and clicked it on before speaking into it. "Static, are you there?"

"There you guys are," came the hero's voice. "I was starting to think you forgot about me. How are things going?"

"So far we've run into J'onn and Superman," Dick reported.

"Well, if this green glowing goodness isn't a dead giveaway, I think I've spotted GL for you," said Static. "Want some coordinates, oh former Boy Wonder?"

Dick looked at the boys and said, "Sounds good to us."

******

As the team of teenagers continued on through a different area of the woods, they found themselves mostly quiet. Connor kept his attention on Gabe who in turn had his mind on the fight. Rex and Raheem just decided to let the silence be. They were all nothing short of relieved when they came across the next League member, J'onn.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourselves," J'onn noticed. "Are you not having fun with the game?"

"Just a little trouble with the other team, J'onn," said Rex.

"Yeah, Martian Man," Gabe finally spoke.

"Well, then," J'onn continued. "Are we prepared for a riddle or perhaps a challenge?"

Judging by the looks on everyone's faces, Connor said, "How about a riddle, J'onn?"

"As you wish," J'onn said. "Two mothers and two daughters enter an empty room. The room now has three people in it. How is that possible?"

While the older kids puzzled over that one, Gabe said, "There's only three people because they're a grandma, a mom, and a daughter. You know, two moms and two daughters. Get it?"

"Oh," came the chorus.

"How did you figure that out so fast?" Raheem asked.

"Easy," Gabe said with a shrug.

"Actually, he heard the same riddle before only about three men instead of three women," J'onn told them.

"Hey!" Gabe exclaimed. "How did you--?" He stopped himself from finishing that question once he remembered who he currently stood in front of.

*******

Despite what happened with Superman's round, once Dick and the boys reached Green Lantern's location they decided on a challenge.

Green Lantern pointed downward. "I want you to drop and give me ten."

"You mean push-ups?" Drew asked.

"That's easy, Uncle John," Ethan said.

"In thirty seconds," Green Lantern tacked on.

"Oh, boy." Dick let out a long whistle, realizing he had not made it out to the gym in a couple weeks.

"Go!" Green Lantern ordered, causing them all to drop to the ground.

Bobby found it fairly simple, as his upper body seemed to just bounce back up easily. Drew, who took karate and often did such exercises for warm-ups, held his own. Dick got into the ease of things as well. Ethan on the other hand had a bit of trouble, both with going down and coming up.

"Come on, Ethan," Dick encouraged when he noticed his teammate's distress. "You can do this, kiddo."

"Like this, E," Drew attempted to demonstrate.

Ethan groaned throughout but managed to come up for the tenth time just as Green Lantern called, "Time. That's twenty points." Instead of cheering, the group collapsed in mock exhaustion, making GL laugh. "Yeah, yeah, on your feet."

Bobby hopped up and said, "That was like gym class."

"Yeah, real cake walk," Dick said dryly as he stood.

When they left the Lantern, the quartet unknowingly followed the same path as their competitors, which led them right to Flash.

"Freeze," he said, holding out a red gloved hand. "Tow zone."

Drew and Ethan laughed.

"Does this mean we get a Flash Pass?" Bobby asked.

"Not so fast," Flash cautioned. "First, riddle or challenge?"

The twins shared an impish expression before saying together, "Riddle."

"How about a little trivia?" Flash threw out. "Before Supes decided on Justice League, what did I originally want to us?"

"This one's on you guys," Dick said, not having a clue to this particular answer.

There was another name for the Justice League, Bobby thought to himself. He had never heard his uncle mention it.

"I know," Drew announced. "It was the Super Friends, right?"

"Right," Flash confirmed. "I didn't think you'd remember, Tinky. How about a little of that the next time I tell you to clean your room?"

Drew quickly changed topics. "What about our Flash Pass?"

Flash asked, "Who haven't you seen yet?"

Bobby recounted, "We saw you, GL, J'onn, Superman. That just leaves…" He glanced up at Dick.

"Of course," Dick stated, already sure their next and final round would be the most interesting.

*******

Despite himself, Gabe found himself holding onto the back of Connor by the arm as their team entered into a cave east of the woods. Connor walked up front while Rex and Raheem moved on either side of Gabe. The cave seemed to grow darker with each step they took away from their sunlight source. They all jumped back when a bat shot out passed them.

"What do you want to bet he brought that from home?" Raheem asserted.

"Maybe I did." Their four heads shot up as the sight of Batman standing over them on top a cliff. "You're the first ones I've seen. Are you in the lead?"

"That's to be determined," Connor told him. "You're the last one we have to see."

"Well?" Batman leapt down, landing right before them. "You should know what I'm going to ask already."

"One second," Raheem said, ushering his teammates over. Once they were in a huddle, he told them, "I think we better call my uncle."

"I agree," Connor said.

"Riddle or challenge, it's all bad with the Bat," Gabe whispered.

Rex got out the communicator. "RB, we need you."

"What can I do for you?" Rubberband Man patched through.

"Well, we're at our last round," Raheem told him. "But it's Batman. We don't know whether to pick a riddle or a challenge."

"Bat, huh? Go for the challenge," Rubberband Man advised. "He probably figured you'd go for the riddle and made it the hardest."

"He has a point," Raheem agreed. "Okay, thanks, Uncle Adam."

"Take it easy," Rubberband Man said before they broke communication.

The group stood together and turned back to face Batman. "We're ready for a challenge," Connor informed him.

"Good," Batman responded. He went over and removed a dark cover from over something. "Because I'm going to need someone to disarm this."

At close observation, the team saw that Batman had just uncovered a bomb.

"This old dude is crazy," Gabe commented, getting a poke from Connor for the remark.

"Batman, you can't be serious," Connor said reasonably. "This is set to go off in ten minutes."

"You're right." The black adorned hero lowered down and adjusted the timer on the bomb. "Now you have five minutes. Have fun."

The team members faced each other in urgency.

"He's completely lost it," Gabe insisted.

"We don't get super villains in Dakota anymore," said Raheem. "What do I know about bombs?"

"Wait," said Rex. "All right, be cool." He went over and crouched down before the explosive device. "I might be able to do this. I've learned a few things in ROTC."

"Be careful," Connor said strongly.

"But what if he can't--" Raheem turned but no longer saw the Dark Knight anywhere. "Batman?"

"He ditched us," Gabe deduced.

"Be quiet," Rex hushed them.

Removing the cover on top of the bomb, he went to work. First, he lifted up the red hold, sitting it to the side on its own. Next, Rex yanked at the blue wire, followed by a yellow and black striped one. Stopping to think for a moment he pulled at red, then black, and finally the solid yellow one. The timer came to an abrupt stop when he finished.

As the sighs of relief were released, they heard, "Well, done." and looked over at the mouth of the cave to see that Batman had rejoined them. "It's a good thing you managed to put your prior training to the test. You never know when you may be called to do the same in the field."

"I can't believe you ditched us," Gabe complained.

"In the event none of you could figure it out, I didn't want my cape covered in glitter."

"Glitter?" Connor repeated.

"The bomb," Batman clarified. "If it had gone off, this entire cave would have filled with glitter and streamers."

Raheem looked surprised. "That wasn't a real bomb?"

"You scared the crap out of us over a fake bomb?" Rex stood up. "This is because I took your utility belt, isn't it?"

"Yes," Batman answered off-the-cuff, shooting him a look. "Regardless, you managed to come through for your teammates. You've earned twenty points, albeit to my great surprise."

"Thanks for that compliment that's in there somewhere," Rex said.

"Now I believe I heard you competition coming out there," Batman told them. "Head back to the house where we're all meeting up."

The boys obeyed and started out.

A minute later, Flash dropped Dick, Drew, Bobby, and Ethan off at the same cave then zipped out of their way. Dick went in first. He and Batman shared a quick stare off as the kids came in.

"You've finally arrived," Bruce commented. "Now pick your poison."

"Riddle," all three boys said at once.

"What they said," Dick shrugged, about ready for the game to end.

Bruce began, "You're in a haunted house on Halloween when the power goes out. You're alone and unable to find your way. As you're exploring, a killer jumps out at you and gives you two options for your death. A quick death with a knife or a slow and painful one with an electric chair. Which one do you choose?"

"Which one do we choose?" Dick repeated. "That's our riddle?"

"I'm waiting," Bruce prompted.

While the twins puzzled over the two death options, Bobby thought about the entire riddle. It was the first part that helped him pick an answer.

"The electric chair," he said.

"What? But that's the slow and painful," Ethan reminded him.

"Not if it's not electrified," Bobby reasoned. "The power in the haunted house went out, remember? That means the killer can't use the electric chair on you."

Dick's mouth dropped at the realization. "He's right." He turned to Batman. "Isn't he?"

Instead of answering, Batman took steps to stand before Bobby. "Good job," he told him much as he had the previous night, "Robin."

A smile spread out across Bobby's face and the twins yelled out excitedly.

*******

With the game officially over, the Founding Men of the League, the two coaches, the Watch Guy, and all of the players made their way back to the festively decorated garden. Oliver stood talking to the founders, gathering the points on a score sheet. When both teams gathered, he stood out in front of them to make the anticipated announcement.

"For the team consisting of Rex Stewart, Connor and Gabe Queen, and Raheem Hawkins, the total is sixty five points," the blonde billionaire told them, "but the team of Dick Grayson, Drew and Ethan West, and Bobby Evans earned seventy points, making them the winners of this year's Justice League Retreat Event."

"Yes!" Drew erupted while Ethan jumped up.

Bobby raised his arms up triumphantly then slapped hands with Dick.

"Boo," they heard Gabe jeer.

Bobby looked over before walking out to him with his hand out. "No hard feelings?"

After a minute's hesitation, Gabe shook with him and confirmed, "No hard feelings."

While Oliver and Adam exchanged a look, Superman nodded at the once conflicting children. He, too, had no hard feelings.


	7. Part 7: Harmony

The Retreat Part 7: Harmony

After Oliver announced the winner, Batman, Superman, Flash, and Static went back into the villa to change back into their respective civilian personas while Rubberband Man, Green Lantern and J'onn simply physically reverted. By the time everyone returned, the long picnic table had nearly filled up.

Wally, now is jeans and a t-shirt, said, "Hey, J'onn…" he gestured towards the house with his thumb.

Nodding once he received the younger male's thought, J'onn slipped back into the kitchen right through the glass doors.

Rex and Raheem finished up their game of paddleball and headed over to the table.

"So, Dad, how are you holding down?" Before John got the chance to answer, Rex dropped down into his lap.

"No, no, no, no," John said, attempting to jostle the large teen off his lap. "Get up. You already know you're disowned."

"Oh, come on, Dad," Rex moaned, snuggling into his shoulder.

"Why are you disowning Rex?" Raheem asked defensively.

"Don't act like you don't know," Adam chimed up. "I couldn't believe it when your team called me asking about the Green Lantern oath."

"Uh uh," Drew laughed.

"They didn't know the oath?" Ethan asked incredulously.

"Sure they did," John said, giving his son a pair of narrow eyes. "Up until they got to sight."

"Then I had to drop them a hint," Adam tacked on.

Gabe folded his arms and said, "So I guess you know it by heart."

Adam gave the child a look before sprouting off, "In brightest day, in blackest night no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's light."

A round of applause came off from everyone and Wally gave off a whistling cheer.

Oliver commented, "Want some salt to go with your foot, son?"

Gabe appeared bashful. "Well, you know, that's why he was a good coach."

"And back in the day, Green Lantern was the man," Adam told them.

"I know that's right," Virgil agreed. "It was him or Superman."

"Or of course," Wally added. He popped up and placed an arm around Bruce and Dick, "Batman and the Boy--"

Dick cut him off with, "Do not. I'm serious. Besides," he glanced at Bobby, "I hear that title's up for grabs these days."

Gabe rolled his eyes. "Boy Wonder."

Bobby shrugged and said, "I don't mind being called a Boy Wonder."

"Well," said Connor, "I have to say that all of you "boys" were pretty wonderful winning the game against us."

"Hey, we would've had it if we'd managed to win Superman's round," Rex threw out.

"On that note, why exactly did no one earn points with Clark?" Oliver asked. "What'd he try to get you to do, walk on hot coals?"

Before anyone had a chance to field that one, out came J'onn rolling a cart with a large triple layer cake on it, complete with ten colorful candles around the first and second layers.

Ethan's eyes bulged out at the sight of the incredible dessert while Drew's mouth dropped open. Neither had time to speak as the chorus of "Happy Birthday" began in their honor. Some sung it a little more enthusiastically than others but the twins did not mind. Once J'onn had the magnificent sweet placed in the middle of the table, Drew and Ethan stood up in their seats on the bench to reach the candles.

"Don't forget to make a wish, guys," Wally reminded them.

After they each thought of something, Drew took care of the five candles on the bottom while Ethan took out the same number up top. When all candles were successfully extinguished, a second round of claps sounded throughout the group.

"I get to cut it first," Drew said immediately. "I'm the oldest."

Ethan rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah, by ninety whole seconds."

"Okay, okay, since you were all sick and everything, you can cut the cake," Drew offered ever so graciously. "This year."

Wally ruffled Drew's hair while J'onn passed the knife to Ethan. "You're something else, Andrew Barry." He looked up at the son with the sticky fingers currently passing out cake slices. "That goes for you, too, Ethan Wallace."

"We know," they said together.

"Guess I'm supposed to make a speech or something," Wally went on. "Well, ten years ago today was the greatest day of my life… because the Bengals won the game of the century against the Giants. Yes!"

"Dad," Drew groaned.

"What about us, huh?" said Ethan.

"What about you?" Wally appeared clueless for a moment then motioned as if sudden recollection hit him. "Oh yeah! I also had a couple of kids. Must have been a two for one special or something. See, I got Ethan here who's a big brain and all around amazement like his mom. Then there's Drew, who can do anything he tries and kicks almost as much butt as I do."

"To the Flash Twins," Oliver toasted albeit with a plate of cake.

"To the twins," the rest of the group concurred.

Ethan and Drew abandoned their cake for a moment to run around and hug their father. Wally knelt down and squeezed them tightly.

"Hey," Wally said once the three of them pulled back from each other, "you might want to save a little love for J'onn who slaved away late last night baking you this special cake."

J'onn held up his hand humbly but that did not stop the twins from going after him with a hug next.

"Thanks, J'onn," said Drew.

"Yeah, thanks," Ethan grinned at the alien.

"It was my pleasure?' J'onn assured, patting their backs. "The birth of twins is a special event that merits great celebration. Which reminds me…" He pulled back the white tablecloth on the cart, revealing the wrapped gift boxes underneath.

Without further notice, the boys mad dashed to begin opening them. They received everything in pairs, beginning with a new green camouflage workout outfit for Drew and a chemistry kit for Ethan.

"Cool," Drew reacted. "I can use this to warm-up for karate."

"And football," said Rex while Wally brought up, "And soccer will be here before we know it."

Drew shrugged. "So I like a lot of stuff. Thanks, Uncle John."

"Yeah, thanks," Ethan said, holding up his kit. "This is the one I wanted."

"You already know you're welcome," John said, who honestly wanted nothing more than to keep those two out of video games a little.

By the time the birthday boys in question finished unwrapping presents, they had received everything from custom running shoes, to music sneak peaks contained on memory sticks, new DVDs, and more. When they reached Oliver's presents, they came in an envelope that contained Toys R Us gift cards.

Bruce told them, "I'm afraid I didn't have very much time for shopping. But let me see. You're both ten years old today so…" He pulled out his wallet, removing a pair of crisp bills from it. "We'll just add another zero to that."

"Oh, wow!" Ethan exclaimed after Bruce handed them each a bill.

"Now this is birthday cash," Drew remarked more than happily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Wally interjected. "Bruce, that's way too much."

"Aw, Dad," Ethan whined.

"That's not fair," Drew urged.

"I know," Wally said. "So I'm going to have to take at least fifty percent from both of you."

"Don't even think about it," said Ethan, backing up.

Drew stuck his money in his pocket quickly. "No chance, Dad."

Dick held his palm out to Bruce. "So, how generous are you feeling?"

Bruce gave the palm a none too gentle smack. "Not very." He gave the former Robin a sideways smirk.

After everyone had more than enough cake to eat, J'onn started to make fast work of clearing the table.

"Ah, don't even think about it," Oliver said, rising to his feet. "J'onn, I told you already that you've done enough."

"That's right," John supported. "Let these kids do some work." He gave a pat to the thigh of the one still in his lap. "Rex."

"Raheem," Virgil said pointedly.

"Connor, Gabe, up and at 'em," Oliver instructed.

"Yes, sir," Connor obliged.

"What is this?" Gabe griped, getting up with the others. "First we lose, now we're the maids?"

"Do we have a comment?" Oliver called to him.

"No," Gabe replied and started gathering plates meticulously.

"But on the subject of winning and losing earlier," Clark brought up.

Bobby and Gabe froze up a little.

Clark gave them each a reassuring smile. "Since no one was able to earn points with me, I was wondering if I might have the chance to conduct a sort of interview with each of you."

"Ooh." Justin sprung up from where he hovered over the assortment of presents for the West boys. "I want to. I'll do it."

"Do you know what an interview is, Justin?" Clark asked him.

Justin nodded proudly. "My daddy has them all the time. You're gonna ask us a bunch of questions, right?"

"So to speak, yes," Clark responded. "I'll setup some time for all of you, if you can make yourselves available of course."

The boys agreed, deciding it did not sound like too bad an idea.

*******

Bobby, Ethan, and Drew went inside after a while and Bobby led the twins up to the bedroom he shared with his father. After fishing underneath the bed for a while, Bobby came back out with a wide box in his hands.

"This is for you guys," he explained. "I got it at the last second so it's not wrapped."

Drew took the box and marveled over the collection of twenty racecars inside. He knew the entire set was not cheap and had to have cost nearly thirty dollars at least.

"Did you get this at the store yesterday?" Drew asked.

Bobby nodded.

"Thanks," Ethan said to him. "Look, there's ten for each of us. It'll go with our garage set."

"I know, right?" Drew concurred then turned to Bobby. "Thanks a lot, man."

"No problem," said Bobby. "I'm just glad you liked it."

"I really liked annihilating the big kids in the game today," Ethan said with a grin.

Drew added impishly, "And the best part was Bobby almost clocking Gabe."

Bobby said nothing as the two of them went back to looking over their box of cars.

*******

Justin ran around his playground equipment back and forth between Clark and Oliver. Clark held back from giving the enthusiastic ball of energy a real chase while Oliver could barely keep up with him. He finally caught up with the tyke when Justin climbed on top of the jungle gym.

"Daddy can't catch me," Justin chanted, bouncing up and down in his sock covered feet.

"Daddy's a little worn out, Just Man," Oliver informed him. He reached through the colorful bars and held the boy's tiny fists in his hands. "And I think you're a little too wound up. How about you come with Daddy and have a little rest?"

In response, Justin took his hands back and bounced harder. "No! I don't want a nap."

Hating that he had not been able to sugarcoat that notorious three letter word a little better, Oliver said, "Well, I think the word you're looking for is need, not want. As in you need a nap."

"No, Dad!" Justin yelled out before taking off down the bridge of the jungle gym. Just as he reached the small platform, he felt himself go overturned. "Whoa!"

"Justin," Clark said with light firmness, carefully holding the little boy close to his face, "are you giving your father a hard time?"

Justin shook his head and waved his dangling arms. "Nuh uh, Clark."

"Really?" Clark gave Oliver a side wink. "Because I could have sworn I heard you tell him no." He rubbed his chin in thought with his free hand. "Now, wasn't it only at breakfast a short time ago that I told you that thing about listening to your parents"

"I know," Justin said, squirming a bit now. "'Kay, I'll stop. I'm still on your team right?"

Clark stood him right side up again. "Right," he confirmed. "When you get up from your nap, we can play any game you want, all right?"

Justin grinned. "Okay!" He held his arms out when Oliver came to pick him up. "Sorry, Daddy."

Oliver tweaked his nose. "I know." He gave Clark a wry grin before carrying the small vessel towards the house.

In the kitchen, Bruce sat at the table while Dick searched through the cabinets and refrigerator.

"Oliver must keep anything good under lock and key," Dick stated, coming back over with a pair of juice bottles. "Because I can't find any liquid harder than Sunny D."

Bruce examined the label on the bottle, mainly the contented sun sporting a pair of shades.

"Happy hour starts tonight after all young people are down for the count," Oliver announced, coming through with child in hold.

Dick made a cheering motion while Bruce watched the father and son go by.

"All weekend long has been small giggling children," Bruce stated.

"Lucky you never really had that problem," Dick said. "Well, except Tim." He smiled fondly at the thought of his brother.

After a moment, Bruce asked slowly, "How is he?"

"Last I talked to him, fine," Dick answered. "I wanted him to come out here with me but…"

"I already know," Bruce said, a sparkle of sentiment in his eyes for only a moment.

"For whatever it's worth, I think he's missing out."

Bruce knew it meant more than he would ever be willing to admit; he also felt Dick already knew it. He instead held up his bottle of orange drink. Dick took the signal, lifted his own, and clanked plastic containers with his longtime mentor.

*******

Adam helped Wally carry the remainder of the twins' presents up to their bedroom.

"Your kids know they made out like bandits," Adam noted.

"Yeah, a year older but still can't clean up after themselves," Wally said, placing the gifts on top of the dresser.

"They'll get there," Adam assured him, "eventually, anyway. They sure did come out as winners today, though. I might have been coaching for the other team but I was rooting for Bobby and the others."

"I know what you mean," Wally said. "Try acting as a neutral Founding Member in a contest like that. Not the easiest thing in the world."

"Guess you don't coach a lot of soccer games," Adam surmised.

Wally said to the contrary, "I've filled in as coach at their soccer games. Drew is a sports fanatic, though. Can't get him to sit still for longer than it takes to poo."

Adam laughed. "What about your other one?"

"Ethan's more into using his head without a helmet," Wally said. "He won the science fair for a second year in a row."

"Okay, so he's more of a book head. Seems it's all smoothed out between you two."

"For now, anyway. I think it really was mostly the cold."

Drew ran in at that moment. He looked from Adam to Wally as he asked, "Can Bobby sleep in here with us tonight?"

Wally turned to Adam, who said, "If he wants to, I'm with it."

"And, hey," Wally said to Drew. "Tell your brother it's almost time for another go with the cough medicine. I know he's feeling better but I don't want any spells coming on him tonight."

Drew held up both thumbs up then zipped out again. He scuttled downstairs to search for his brother but stopped just short of one of the doors, hearing a TV on. Since the door was partly open, he dipped his head in and saw Clark sitting on the bed and holding the remote.

Clark noticed him right away and said cordially, "Drew, come on in."

The boy did exactly that. "What're you watching?" He turned to the TV and pointed. "Hey, it's that chocolate place."

"Shhh," Clark hushed him gently. He pulled Drew over to stand between his legs, facing the flashing tube. "Look."

"We're following up on last night's unbelievable raid of the Sanger Sweet Shop, located on 9th Avenue and Irving Street. The once innocent Candy Land turned out to be a den for a child trafficking circuit, headed by Alec Lloyd. Lloyd and his band were arrested last night for several accounts of kidnapping and trading of adolescents. None of this would have been discovered if not for the heroic exploits of Superman, Batman, and their young friends. The children's parents are being notified one by one and Lloyd's trial will be later this week. He'll be looking at thirty years imprisonment at the very least."

After the summary finished, Clark lowered the volume and glanced down at Drew. "Because of what you did to help, those kids will be going home and Alec Lloyd won't be able to hurt them or anyone again. How does that feel?"

For one of the few times in his ten years, Drew could not come up with a fast response. He leaned back against Clark, grinning and thinking.

*******

Gabe shot his head over at the knock to his door. "Who is it?"

"Bobby."

"Come in, I guess."

Bobby entered, closing the door a little after himself. "I just wanted to--" He stopped at the sight of the instrument Gabe currently held. "That guitar is swag. You play?"

"Yeah," Gabe answered him, holding up the honey brown piece. "I had a band in Star City but one guy quit and the drummer moved. Dumb stuff, you know?"

"I get you," Bobby said. "I've never been in a band before. I always play and sing solo."

Gabe raised an eyebrow at that. "You sing and play guitar?"

"Yep, except I play acoustic."

"You trying to be a rock star like your dad or something?"

"Basically," Bobby replied. "I'm not trying to just copy him or anything. I just want to be like him."

"I kind of know what you mean," Gabe admitted.

It was Bobby's turn to be surprised. "You want to be a CEO?"

"No," Gabe replied immediately. "I meant the hero thing. While you guys were gone, I pretty much just got me and Justin lost out in the woods. Martian Man had to save us. Pretty lame, huh?"

"Not really," Bobby said. "You didn't let anything bad happen to him, right?"

"I'd never let anything happen to Too Short."

Bobby returned, "I wouldn't let anything happen to my sister, either."

"You had the hero experience and everything," Gabe reminded him. "What was it like teaming up with them?"

"It was so unbelievable, even if I got into a little bit of trouble with my dad."

"Hey, me too," Gabe sympathized.

They then moved on to swapping accounts of their individual adventures the day before. By the time they moved on to their favorite guitar legends, the tension from earlier had fizzled out.

*******

When Oliver made it back downstairs, he got Bruce and Dick to return to the garden with him. They saw John and Virgil at one of the patio tables, watching Connor, Rex, and Raheem at the tennis court, playing some sort of three point match-up they had come up with themselves.

"Come take a load off, Ollie," Virgil said.

Oliver accepted the offer and sat by him while Bruce took the chair close to the John.

Dick walked over to the teenagers and ventured, "Mind if I join in?"

"Sounds good to me," Raheem said, looking at the racket in his hand. "Because I really don't know what we're playing right now. Triple Threat or something."

"What do you say, Dick? The two of us vs. R&R?" Connor suggested.

"That's a plan," Dick agreed, picking up a racket of his own.

They played for a minute before Rex said to Raheem, "Stay out of my line of sight. The sun's in my way as it is."

"Well, it's not bothering me," Raheem countered.

Rex came back with, "Because you have a built-in mane."

"Is that another crack on long hair?" Raheem accused.

"Yeah," Dick chimed in, waving at his own incredible dark locks. "Is that a long hair crack?"

Connor requested, "Can't we all just play in harmony?"

"No," Rex and Dick answered in unison.

"No bloodshed, please," Oliver piped up. "The gardener doesn't come back on duty until tomorrow evening."

"Dad," Raheem called, "Rex hit me."

Virgil responded automatically, "Why did Rex hit you?"

"I did not," Rex insisted. "I just nudged him lightly."

"I'll nudge you both in a minute," John said menacingly. "Now keep it down."

Virgil shook his head, completely amused. "It kills me how Heem can drop down to youngest child every time Rex comes around."

"To be their age again," Oliver recalled fondly.

"That feels long ago," Bruce said.

"So, Bruce," Dick said casually, "how long ago was it?"

The younger boys and even Connor gave off a chuckle at that.

"Dick?" Bruce responded evenly. "Go to your room."

"Oh, wow," Rex remarked while Raheem only snickered.

Dick wanted to know, "Do I even have a room here?"

Bruce instructed, "Oliver, give him a room so he may go there."

*******

That night after dinner, Drew, Ethan, Bobby, and Gabe all found their way into the living room where the largest TV in the house could be located. As they started up the first movie on FearNet, Justin scampered in, wanting to join in. Connor, Rex, and Raheem were not far behind. Raheem took some space on one of the couches next to his cousin, Rex laid right in front of the TV close to the twins, and Connor sat by Gabe on a loveseat, holding Justin.

When the movie reached an especially frightening music score, someone stepped out into the dim lighting, startling the entire room.

"Take it easy," said Oliver with a chuckle. "It's just me. You guys all right in here?"

"Yeah, Dad," said Gabe.

"We're fine," Connor added.

Oliver turned to Justin next. "Now this flick isn't too much for you is it? I don't want any nightmares tonight."

"I'm not scared," Justin insisted but had been holding tightly to Connor throughout the movie.

"Don't worry about him," said Gabe. "We'll keep him safe."

"All right then." Oliver looked to the other boys. "Well, if any of you need anything, we're in the dining room."

After a chorus of, "Okay, Ollie," the billionaire headed in the direction of the room he had named. Clark, Bruce, Virgil, Adam, John, Wally, J'onn, and Dick had already gathered around the table, appearing the part of members of the UN, with an array of beverages placed in the middle of the table. Oliver sat down with them.

"Some weekend, huh?" Oliver spoke to the group.

"Some weekend is right," Virgil said. "Me and GL spent most of last night breaking up bar fights."

"Are you serious?" Adam laughed.

"Wish we weren't," John responded. "Virgil, do you remember the girl with the fingernails about ten inches?"

Virgil said, "Do not get me started, please."

Clark held up his cappuccino and said, "If it makes you feel any better, you're not the only ones who couldn't completely get out of heroics."

"Ah, come on, Kent," Wally put forth. "You know you and Bats can't hang up the tights for a full forty-eight hours."

Bruce mentioned, "It's like I said to the children the other day. Who said our work can't also count as recreation?"

"Very true," J'onn concurred. "There is no greater fulfillment than the fight for justice."

"Don't forget our kids," Wally reminded them.

Clark said, "As far as I'm concerned, the Retreat wouldn't be complete without them."

Dick put down his mug of beer long enough to speak. "Keep it up and you just might convince a guy to come around more often."

"Here, here," Oliver said with a raise of his scotch.

"I think I'll second that," said Bruce.

"And I think the big bad Bat is getting soft." Dick smirked and took another long sip. "Isn't that a sign of senility?"

Bruce asked next, "So who wants to hear about the first time Dick invited a young lady over to the house? What was her name, Debbie?"

Dick rolled his head back. "Oh, God…"

"Dick and Debbie?" Virgil stated. "Uh uh. I want to hear this one."

"Do not listen to him. He's wasted." Dick reached for Bruce's glass. "That's enough booze time now."

"Stop it," Bruce ordered, waving away Dick's hands.

"Okay, so is this a good or bad for them or what?" Adam asked curiously.

"Oh, don't be confused," Clark said. "This is their natural communication. We are the outsiders."

Oliver reclined in his seat comfortably, seeing that Connor had gotten what he wanted; harmony, more or less.


	8. Part 8: Home Again

The Retreat Part 8: Home Again

"Well, guys, looks like it's just about over," Oliver said. He stood on the middle rung of a ladder, taking down the leftover decorations from the previous day's festivities. "For this year, anyway."

"I know," Connor concurred, catching the banner when it came tumbling down to his end. "This weekend has been unbelievable but it feels like it just started."

Gabe said, "The worst part is school again tomorrow."

Despite himself, Connor had to agree with that sentiment as well. "Tell me about it." He then glanced over at Justin, who currently sat alone at one of the patio tables. Connor started folding the banner up as he headed over to the small one. "What's wrong, Ducks?"

Justin looked over at him slowly with shiny blue eyes. "I wish everybody didn't have to go."

"Ah, I know what you're feeling, Just," Oliver came over and knelt by his youngest, putting an arm around him. "And I know how empty a house like this can be when there aren't a lot of people running around. But nothing about this day is goodbye. More like see you later."

Gabe chimed in with, "And since the world's in danger every other minute we'll probably see half of them tomorrow. Or at least Wednesday."

Oliver chuckled. "Harper's right about that one, kiddo." He leaned in closer to Justin's ear. "And between you and me, I heard a rumor about just who Clark has in mind for his first interview this morning."

"Me?" Justin smiled widely. "Really?"

"Who else?" Oliver patted the small shoulder and stood.

"Ducks, want to help me with the decorations so you're ready when Clark calls?" Connor ventured.

"Okay." Justin scrambled down from his seat and went with his oldest brother. They started in on streamer removal but before long Justin felt something pop him lightly on the back of the head. He turned around on Gabe. "Hey!"

"Hey you," Gabe returned.

Justin let off a humph before throwing his gathering of streamer at his offender. Gabe quickly deflected it but used the pieces of paper as new ammo. Justin proved unable to stop so easily as he quickly retaliated with any fragment of decorations he could find.

"Okay, you two, knock it off," Connor intervened.

At the interruption of their game, the younger boys quickly turned on Connor and began tossing things his way.

Holding up a defensive arm, Connor exclaimed in the same way Justin had previously. "Hey! All right." He tried to hide the grin he felt forming. "The two of you are done for."

Gabe and Justin darted off laughing as Connor came after them.

"Children, children, cool it now," Oliver chided, watching them with a twinkle of gaiety in his eyes.

*******

Drew, Bobby, and Ethan lined up in a crouched row on the floor with their respective cars. After Drew gave off the, "Ready, Set, Go," signal, they shot the cars forward. After much cheering on the part of each of the competitors the one on the farthest right made it to the back wall first.

Ethan raised his hands up triumphantly. "All right!"

"Okay, I want five out of seven," Drew said.

Bobby reminded him, "You said we'd stop at three out of five."

"If I won," Drew tacked on. "Besides," he playfully collapsed forward on his stomach, "I don't even want to finish packing."

"Me, either," Ethan concurred, joining him on the floor.

Bobby sat with his legs folded over. "I'm right there with you guys. This Retreat was even better than Heem and Rex ever said. I want to thank you guys, too." The twins looked at him curiously so Bobby decided to clarify. "Drew, when this first started, I just thought it'd be cool to hang out with Flash's kids but you guys are all good by yourselves. I just wish we could've hung out more, Ethan."

"Yeah, me, too." Ethan sat up a little. "You're not like the other older kids at all."

"You actually like hanging out with us," Drew added.

"I do like hanging with you," Bobby assured. "But I guess we really won't get a chance to do it again until next year. That is," he face fell a little, "if my dad even lets us come back."

Drew jumped on that right away. "No way. He has to let you come back."

Ethan did not say anything, just sat with his lips poked out. Eventually the rest of the room grew quiet with him at what Bobby had forlornly suggested.

Wally came in a bit later and caught their eighty-something-year-old expressions. "Hey, hey, hey, what happened? Yesterday you guys were all happy and running around. What's with the sour patch faces?"

"Daddy?" Ethan spoke up. "Can we take Bobby home with us?"

"Take him home?" Wally smiled and went over, getting low to the floor with them. "So what is this? I have triplets now?"

Drew held his hands out in shrugging motion. "What's wrong with that?"

"Hm, what do you think, Bob?" Wally asked. "Think your ma and dad'll mind if you transfer fams?"

"I'm surprised they even let me come here," Bobby answered. "Besides, I'd miss my little sister."

"You don't need your sister," Drew told him. "We can share Ethan."

Wally laughed at the face Ethan made at that. "Tell you what, guys. I think there just might be something we can work out here."

All three boys looked at him curiously, wondering just what he meant by that.

*******

Rex, the last to leave out of the room, closed the door then headed with Raheem down the hall towards the staircase nearest them. They each had their overnight bags with them, fully loaded.

"So you doing Homecoming?" Rex asked after a minute.

"Oh, wow," Raheem suddenly recalled. "That is next week, isn't it? Came fast this year. I'm not sure if I'm going with anybody."

"Huh," Rex responded then said as they walked down the stairs, "Guess you guys are going in a group or something, right?"

"I guess." Raheem gave Rex a knowing look over his shoulder. "And if that's your lame way of asking if Beth has a date, I don't know."

"Be too much for you to find out?"

"Didn't I say I didn't want to get in the middle of this?"

Rex knew that to be true but persisted further. "If you had it bad for a girl in Central City, I'd make it happen for you for you."

"You make it sound like the long distance thing can actually work," Raheem pointed out.

"It's a five hour drive," Rex countered then added slyly, "Maybe less."

Raheem turned to stare at him. "What does that mean?"

Rex replied covertly, "I've been making some mods to my wings. If it works out and my mom gives the okay I'll probably be able to make the distance in a little less than two hours. I'm going to see if she and Dad will let me go test flight for Homecoming."

"Serious? So we can actually meet up more than a couple times a month? Or is this some sickly romantic you and Beth crap fest?"

"We'll always be bros," Rex lowered his voice, "before hoes."

Dick passed by and said, "Don't let that one burn you in the butt, guys." He went to stand in front of Bruce's door, knocked once, then entered. "Hey."

Bruce glanced up from the same research position Dick had found him in the previous day. "No need for permitted access I see."

"What can I say?" Dick smirked. "I was raised by this eccentric rich guy who taught me how to burst in through windows."

"Is that the only thing he taught you?" Bruce asked.

"Not the only thing," Dick replied simply then walked in closer. "So since this whole thing was pretty last minute for me, I somehow bought a one-way ticket. So I was wondering…"

Raising an eyebrow, Bruce prompted, "Yes?"

"Maybe, if you wouldn't mind it, I could ride shotgun with you back to Gotham," Dick finished. "I'd like to see Alfred and maybe… come home for a while." Bruce turned his face from him. "Right. Two steps forward, four steps back. What was I thinking?" Dick started out.

"You shouldn't have thought you had to ask," Bruce said, halting the younger departing man for the moment. "It was always your home to return to."

Not expecting the statement, Dick started to respond but a long elastic neck arching into the room stopped him.

"Bad time?" Adam asked.

"I don't think so," Dick answered vaguely. "I'm just going to go find out what time Clark wants to see me today." He left out with that.

Bruce, wanting to know when his wide open door policy had been instituted, asked Adam, "Can I help you?"

"You can tell me more about what happened with Bobby the other day," Adam said matter-of-factly. "Look, I'll admit you weren't completely wrong when you said I don't want him going into this thing or developing any kind of powers."

"I understood your reasons," Bruce said. "You're prerogative is to protect him and that's as noble as it comes. You don't have to worry about him conforming to anyone's standards, though. From what I've seen, he has it in him to lead."

Adam nodded then smirked. "I also heard he was the one who cracked your riddle yesterday."

"He…" Bruce trailed for less than a second. "Had a good team."

"Mmhmm," Adam hummed disbelievingly.

*******

Ethan went out to the front of the house and looked about. His eyes fell upon the fountain, which had somehow gained a new statue next to it in the form of J'onn. Ethan approached him and saw the tall Martian in some sort of frozen state. The boy carefully climbed up onto the fountain to be at closer eye level with J'onn and waved a hand in front of his still eyes. When J'onn suddenly reverted back to life, Ethan jumped back with surprise.

"Ahhh!" he cried out, beginning to tumble backwards.

J'onn caught the child before he could land bottom first into the water. "Ethan, you must practice much more caution when you're playing."

"I'm not playing," Ethan told him as he was placed gently back on firm ground. "I was trying to find Clark then I just wanted to see what you were doing."

"Reflection."

"Oh. You mean you were thinking."

"Right," J'onn nodded. "Whenever I finish with a battle or other excursion I find it important to take time to reflect on what I have gained from the experience."

Ethan appeared slightly amazed by this. "You still gain things from what you do?"

"And learn," J'onn tacked on. "That's one journey that doesn't end with childhood, Ethan."

"What'd you learn this time?" Ethan wanted to know.

"I'm reminded of the same thing year after year at these Retreats," J'onn stated. "Loneliness really is a choice."

"You're not alone," Ethan pointed out.

"Not anymore," J'onn added. "So, did you learn anything?"

"Yeah," Ethan answered. "Don't be mean to my dad over dumb stuff and that you're really cool to hang out with."

"You're very "cool" yourself," J'onn returned. He put a hand to the boy's shoulder and started to lead the way into the house. "Perhaps you can come to my house in China and I can teach you how to make unagi."

"What's u-na-gi?" Ethan pronounced carefully.

When J'onn explained it to be grilled and flavored eel, he chuckled lightly at the horrified facial reaction from the child.

*******

Early that afternoon, Raheem ran into Bobby as they came in from opposite areas of the kitchen.

"Hey," Bobby greeted lightly before going to the refrigerator.

"Hey." Raheem took a moment to sit at the island before he spoke again. "I forgot to tell you how good I thought you were in the game yesterday."

"Bet you wish you'd asked me to be on your team or something," Bobby said without looking at him.

"Okay, I deserve that," Raheem admitted. "I know I blew you off a lot this weekend, Cous, and I'm sorry. You know you're still my favorite person to kick it with."

Bobby shrugged as he removed a small bottle of juice from the fridge. "Only back home when Rex isn't around."

"I just get caught up at these Retreats sometimes," Raheem told him. "But it was your first one and I should have been there for you more. Truth is I was kind of jealous of you yesterday."

This surprised Bobby. "Why?" he asked, going to sit by his cousin.

"I feel intimidated sometimes when I come here, especially by Batman," Raheem explained. "But you Cous, you actually teamed up with him like it was nothing."

"He's not that bad you know." Bobby took a long drink after uncapping the bottle.

"So you finally think he's cooler than the Flash?"

Bobby quickly shook his head. "You're crazy, Cous. Flash is the best."

"Ugh, so young," Raheem remarked humorously. "Anyway, I need to go catch up with Clark for this interview thing. Did you do yours yet?"

"Uh huh," Bobby answered.

"Tell me about it later," said Raheem, getting up. "I like doing this kind of thing unrehearsed."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah. You're such a professional."

"Hey, Dad," Raheem acknowledged.

Virgil patted his son's arm as he walked in. He stopped at the sight of Bobby and gave the young one a narrow eyed look.

"What? What'd I do, Uncle Virgil?" Bobby asked him.

"You already know," Virgil stated, coming in closer upon him. "I owe you something for that half truth on Saturday."

"Ohhhhh," Bobby suddenly recalled.

"Ohhhhh," Virgil echoed. "See, I knew you were smart. Too much for your own good sometimes."

Bobby got down from the island and wrapped his long arms around his uncle's middle. "I'm sorry I wasn't totally honest with you. I was just tired of sitting around the house and Drew was allowed to go and it wasn't supposed to be that dangerous. I really didn't mean anything by it, Uncle Virg."

"I know," Virgil said, cracking a small smile. He hugged the boy to him. "But you can never hold anything like this back from me again. If something had happened to you, it would've been on me, right?"

"Right," Bobby replied with realization. "I promise not to do it again."

Virgil nodded then said, "I'm proud of you, too. You really helped do some good. But of course you did. You're my nephew and all."

Bobby smiled at this then leaned against him thoughtfully.

*******

At two o'clock, the children as well as Adam, Dick, Virgil, and Oliver gathered out in the front garden. Soon, the Founding Men of the League came out in uniform one by one. First with Flash, then J'onn, Green Lantern, Batman, and lastly Superman.

Superman stood at the top of the steps while the other four formed square points on opposite sides of him. With an assortment of emotions, he looked out upon everyone then started to speak.

"It looks as if the 5th annual Justice League Father/Son Retreat has come to a close. As with every year, this entire weekend has proven to be a unique and memorable experience. Once again, I just want to say thank you to Oliver for hosting us this year and a special thanks to the who took time to have a Q&A session with me today. Now I'd like to open things up to the other Founding Men."

J'onn spoke first with, "I am glad all of you came out this year, old and new faces. As far as I'm concerned, the League will never have a close-out on membership."

"Don't forget that there's more to this job than the glory of power and hero worship," J'onn affirmed. "You all head your fun and that's good but don't lose sight of why really do what we do."

Wally said next, "I just want to say that you guys are all too awesome for this world." A few cheers from the kids sounded at that.

When they quieted down, all attention fell on Batman, who concluded with, "Don't do anything stupid."

Dick said lowly to Virgil, "I just had a sudden flashback to my senior prom."

"Me, too," Virgil concurred.

Applause went off as the Founding Men walked down from their positions on the stairs.

Flash, Adam, and Oliver stood in a triad for a moment.

"Well, looks like this is a see you later," Oliver said. "Can't say we didn't make a good team."

"Right, and I'm still down for performing at your next charity benefit," said Adam then turned to Flash. "And as promised, your tickets and backstage passes for you, Linda, and the kids will be in the mail tomorrow."

"All right!" Flash exclaimed then made as if to calm down a bit. "I mean, you know, that's cool."

The twins came over with Bobby.

"We're getting backstage passes?" Ethan asked.

"Where are we going?" Drew wanted to know.

"Just Adam's huge concert in New York on Thanksgiving weekend," Flash informed them.

Adam said, "I figured Bobby might like to have you two around since he's coming with me and all."

An alarm seemed to go off in Bobby's mind that screaming ding-ding-ding. "I'm going to New York with you?" he exclaimed.

"Well', I'm not leaving you in Dakota," Adam said. "The last thing I need is a phone call from your mama saying you're climbing rooftops and whatnot."

Bobby grinned from ear to ear as he hugged his father. Adam lifted him straight up into a tighter embrace. Bobby glanced over at Batman, who watched them nearby. He held a thumbs up to the Dark Knight, who in turn gave him the OK signal.

"We're heading out, GL" Virgil said, walking over to Green Lantern and Rex with Raheem in tow. "We need to hurry up and catch our 3:15."

"We'll be out ourselves in about a half hour," said John. "It's been… it's been something, Virgil."

"You can say that again," Virgil agreed. "Especially with R&R here."

Raheem and Rex dapped fists. "See you next week. Hopefully."

Rex held up a disapproving finger. "No hookah."

Hiding a laugh, Raheem walked off with Virgil.

Green Lantern turned to his son with a raised eyebrow. "Next week."

"Yeah." Rex rubbed the back of his head and feigned innocence. "I need to talk to you about that."

Superman and Batman stood over talking to Oliver.

"I'd say this is just about our best year yet," Superman said. "Thanks to you, Ollie. Isn't that right, Batman?"

The cowl covered man replied, "It was certainly different." He drew back slightly then glanced down to see that a pair of little hands had wrapped around his and Superman's ankles. "Very different."

"You better watch out, Ollie," Superman cautioned, lifting Justin up with one arm. "This one is going to be hard to handle when he really becomes an Arrow."

Oliver let off a snort. "Don't I know it." He looked at his glowing five-year-old. "Okay, Just, Supes and Bats have to get back to business. Time to say see you later, okay?"

"Okay," Justin responded with a slight sigh. He wrapped his arms around the neck of the one currently holding him. "See you, Superman." He looked to his right next. "See you, Batman."

"See you, Super Arrow," Clark returned, putting the boy to his feet once more.

"Behave," Batman said.

"Until next time, everyone," Superman said to everyone gathered. "In the meanwhile, keep up the good fight." He then flew up and away.

Batman found Dick over by the Batplane. "If you're ready to go, we can take off."

"Ready," Dick replied, now fully sure of that.

Bobby jogged over just as the two men strapped themselves into the aerial vehicle. "Bye, Bruce. It was great meeting you, Dick."

"You, too, kiddo," Dick said. "Stay good."

Batman started up the plane. "I suppose when you and your father come to New York next month I won't have to search too far for a sidekick."

"We'll see," Bobby said with a slight impish grin.

Batman returned the expression just as the overhead door of the plane slid closed, concealing the pair from view. Bobby quickly stepped back as the plane took off and soon disappeared from sight.

*******

Tanya put her last textbook into her shoulder bag and after a little effort managed to zip the fat pack closed. She took a moment to examine her hair in the full length mirror attached to her door. Just as her hand made contact with the knob, the telltale ring tone of Kelly Clarkson went off. Letting out a frustrated groan, the young woman made fast work of digging through her bag and removing her phone from it.

"Daddy," she answered accusingly after checking the Caller ID.

"Tanya," John returned the tone. "I'm just checking in. Your brother and I are heading back from the Retreat."

"Well, how was it?"

"It was good," Rex said into the phone. "Just wait until I tell you what happened with Heem."

Now Tanya sounded purely interested. "Ooh, what?"

"Later," John interrupted them. "Is everything okay over there?"

"Fine," she said, "except for the simple fact that I'm going to be late for class if my father doesn't leave me alone."

John started, "If you can chew gum and walk down the street--"

"Then I can walk and talk," Tanya finished, knowing that famous line of his all too well. "I know, I know. Can I go now?"

"No," Rex said while John answered, "Get yourself to class."

Despite their inability to see it, Tanya rolled her eyes. "Bye, y'all. Love you."

"Bye, sis."

"Bye, Bop."

Frowning for a moment at the pet name her father held for her, Tanya snapped her phone shut then dashed out the door at last.

*******

Once back in his neighborhood in Central City, Wally zipped around to the back of his house with his boys. As usual, he had been too fast to be noticed by anyone. He used his key to unlock the backdoor then stood back and allowed his newly turned ten-year-olds to hurry in first.

"We're home!" Drew cried.

"Mom!" Ethan called.

Linda stepped into the kitchen and smiled widely. "There they are." She held her arms open with room for both of them to rush into. Linda kissed each of their heads several times then said, "Oh, I missed you so much, my favorite ten-year-olds in the whole world."

Ethan hugged her tightly. "We missed you, too, Mommy."

"Mom, it was so cool," Drew began. "We played this unbelievable game yesterday and our team won. Then they had this whole party for us and we got all these gifts."

"Speaking of which," they all turned to Wally, who was currently loaded down with his sons' birthday loot plus the suitcases. "Can I get a little help here, please?"

Linda giggled then went to her husband's aid, removing a bag from his person. "Looks like you had a weekend to remember." She looked back to the boys. "Why don't you guys go out to the front yard? I think there was something left there for you."

Drew and Ethan exchanged a look before hurrying in that direction.

Wally gripped Linda's arm and said, "I hope you saved a few kisses for me."

"Maybe a few," she said, arching her head up to caress his lips with her own.

"A dog! We got a dog!"

The parents exchanged a secret look before joining the kids out front. Ethan and Drew had discovered a Beagle puppy, who currently darted back and forth between them.

Linda said, "Happy birthday, boys," while hugging Wally from the side.

*******

Jeannie Hawkins sat cross-legged on the edge of her bed, gabbing away with Beth Foley. The glib pair managed to look up long enough to respond to the knock at Jeannie's doorway. Raheem stood there with a long rollup in hand.

"I almost forgot," he said, walking in and over to Jeannie. "Supes wanted me to give this to you to add to your lame fan girl cult stash."

"Oh, whatever," Jeannie countered, snatching the parchment from him. "Mr. BatFanForever."

Raheem came back with, "Hey, Rex wrote that on my IM."

Beth mentioned ever so casually, "Speaking of Rex…"

Quickly holding up a hand, Raheem said, "Not in the drama." He started out of the room but turned back for a bit. "Although, it's my advice that you don't make any plans for, oh say, next Friday. Of course what you choose to do is entirely on you." He left with that.

Beth smiled dreamily then watched Jeannie unveil the paper. "What is it?" Jeannie held up the Superman poster of him shooting across the blue sky. Beth read the signature then did not even try to hold back her burst of laughter. "He is F-in corny."

Jeannie did not bother to respond to the comment and instead opted for finding the largest amount of free space in her bedroom. She decided on the wall closest to the window, as the sun's radiance only illuminated the picture. After making fast work of the clear tape on her desk, Jeannie took time to read the signature again.

"For Truth, Justice, and An All American Angel Like You."

*******

Sharon Evans stood nearby her double sink, unloading the dishwasher. So lost in her own world, she nearly flung a glass right out of her hand as a pair of strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist. However, she quickly relaxed into the ever familiar touch.

"I don't care how cold it gets in Dakota," Adam stated, smelling her hair. "As long as I got me a full bodied woman to keep me warm, I can wait a good minute before going back out west."

"Excuse me, Mr. Superhero, I thought you were supposed to be jetlagged," Sharon reminded him.

He in turn said, "You know I never lag where it counts." Adam next started kissing her neck.

After a short, halfhearted attempt to fight off his all too enthralling advances, Sharon gave in and turned around. They started to kiss fully but the pattering of small young feet over their heads caused an abrupt disruption before they got to go further.

"Get your kids."

"All right," he agreed, heading out, "but as soon as I get back, I'm starting on Number Three."

"Uh huh," Sharon responded. "And you'll be carrying him, too."

"That's cool," Adam threw out over his shoulder. "I'm ultra elastic."

"Don't I know it?" Sharon remarked to herself before finishing off with the now clean dishes.

Bobby ran to opposite side of his room, close to the desk. "Then I looked around everywhere for a place to hide because that guy was coming. So I found this box and I folded myself up tighter than I ever have." He dropped to the floor to demonstrate.

From the middle of the bed, Tristy sat listening intently to the recounting. "Weren't you scared?"

"Yeah, but only for a second because then Batman came in and knocked him out," Bobby said, jumping back up. "It was too cool, Tris. I wish you could've been there."

Tristy flopped down on the bed so that her sock covered feet dangled in the air. "I would've been too scared Daddy would find out. Didn't you get in trouble?"

"A little," Bobby admitted. "Uncle Virgil wasn't really happy, either."

"Did he zap you?" Tristy asked with a giggle.

Bobby laughed as well. "No, and I was surprised or "shocked" I guess."

Adam stepped into the doorway but took a moment to watch the two of them laughing together before he spoke. "All right, y'all, time for bed. You know it's school tomorrow."

"We know," the two recited together.

"Come on, Li'l Boo." Adam held an arm out to his daughter. Tristy hopped up and ran to him until she was close enough for Adam to pick her up. "Go to bed, Baby Boy."

Bobby complied, gathering himself under his covers. "Night, Dad. Night, Tris."

Tristy cuddled into Adam and said, "Night."

"I'll be here when you wake up in the morning," Adam said as he always did whenever he had the privilege of being home for a while. He turned off the light then carried Tristy out, heading for her bedroom next. "Did you have a good time with your mama this weekend?"  
"Mmhmm," the little girl responded, nodding against his chest. "We had a lot of fun. I missed you, though."

Adam kissed her curly head. "I always miss you. How about we have a day out tomorrow, just you and me? We could go to the art store and get you some new supplies, go out to lunch, and maybe… go out to Dorney Park."

Tristy gasped then grinned at the very mention of the amusement park. "Ooh, yes, yes, yes!"

"I thought so," Adam said with a chuckle. When they made it to her room, he settled her down in the top of her pink and blue castle themed bunk bed. As she nestled in, Adam took one of her tiny hands and kissed it. "Sweet dreams, Li'l Boo. I love you."

"I love you, Daddy," Tristy returned then turned over to the side to snuggle with her Winnie the Pooh plush.

Adam clicked on her nightlight lamp then stretched an arm out to click off the room's main overhead light. He watched her sleep for a minute then went over to one of her windows. Gazing out across his magnificent front lawn, protective gate, and the other numerous sights that made up his property, Adam knew one thing for certain; nothing either the road or the League had to offer could compare to being home again.

*******

Dick sat at the top of the stairs that led down in the cave, waiting for Batman to change back into civilian clothing. When Bruce, now in a black sweater and slacks, came into view he and Dick went up and inside together. As if set on some sort of radar, Alfred appeared just as the grandfather clock slid back into place.

"Master Bruce," Alfred acknowledged then looked at the younger man he had with him with slightly arched eyebrows. "Master Dick?"

Smiling, Dick shared a strong handshake with the aged Wayne butler then patted his shoulder. "It's good to see you, Alfred."

Alfred glanced back and forth between them. "Speak of the devil indeed. We were just talking about the two of you."

"We?" Bruce and Dick repeated in unison.

Without a word, Alfred led the way down the hall and into the sitting room. On the couch sat a dipped brunette head. He stood before bringing to light a familiar face.

"Tim." Dick went over in haste to greet his brother with a fierce embrace.

Alfred stood beside Bruce, who only remained silently in place watching the sight. "If you'll excuse me, sir, I have some mending to take care of." He walked off but tacked on, "And I trust you do as well," as he did.

*******

Rolling over in her sleep, Lien felt the space next to her, only to discover it vacant. She sat up straight in bed and glanced around. Not seeing anyone, the round woman got up and put on her floral silk robe before leaving out to search. Lien walked down the long hall until she discovered her husband at work on the computer.

"J'onn?"

The aforementioned man looked up and held a hand out to her. "Good morning, dear."

Lien came in closer and linked hands with him. "What are you doing up so early?"

"North Korea," J'onn responded. At her puzzled expression, he explained, "Things seem to only be getting worse."

"The persecutions still?" Lien inquired. "I cannot believe they have not moved forward after all these years." She rubbed his shoulders. "It just seems so hopeless."

"Yes," J'onn said slowly, "it seems that way."

*******

At the knock to his door, Oliver opened his eyes and got a good view of the clock; only a quarter after six. He groaned and tried to go back to sleep but the knock came again.

"Come in," Dinah finally said, despite the reluctant husband next to her.

Justin tipped in at the invitation. "Daddy, I knocked," he proclaimed proudly.

"Good job, buddy," Oliver sarcastically imitated the enthusiasm.

"What's the matter, angel bump?" Dinah asked as the child crawled into bed between them.

Connor came in before Justin got a chance to speak. "I thought I heard you in here, Ducks. Come on. Mom and Dad need their sleep."

"It's okay, honey," Dinah said.

Gabe arrived next. "What's going on?" he asked the members of his adoptive family.

"Clearly, the five of us not going back to sleep." Oliver released a yawn as he finally sat up. "Now, what's going on, Just?"

"Can I go to the Retreat next year now?" Justin petitioned.

Dinah looked at Oliver.

"Well…" Oliver pretended to consider it. "I think you might just be old enough now."

Justin bounced in the bed a bit. "Yay!"

"As long as you're a good boy," Oliver tacked on, which calmed the boy's excited movements. "Don't forget. Santa's not the only one watching."

Justin giggled and said, "I know, Daddy."

"And you can start by letting me go back to sleep," Oliver said pointedly.

The five-year-old nodded and got up to throw himself at Gabe, who just barely caught him.

"Ugh!" the young teen grunted, carrying him out. "Make way. Comin' through."

Connor shook his head in amusement after them. He smiled at his parents before leaving and closing their door behind him.

"Finally." Oliver laid down again.

"Are you sure you're tired?" Dinah asked.

"Definitely," Oliver responded. "This weekend was something else."

Dinah shrugged. "That's too bad. Because I thought since we have a little time, we could do more than just sleep."

Oliver's eyes shot open at that. "Never hurts to start the day early." He yanked the comforter over closer, privately securing himself and his Dinah.


	9. Part 9: Interview with a Superman

The Retreat Part 9: Interview with a Superman

Clark tilted back against the lip of his chair, going over his write-up of Superman's California exploits, due bright and early in Perry's office the next morning. He leaned forward again, tapping his fingers against the hard wood of the desk, albeit gently so as not to smash it like he had unintentionally done so many times before. He considered the last few days, mainly getting the chance to have one on one time with each of the kids. A smile appeared on his face at the remembrance…

*

Justin flapped around Clark's guestroom, adorned in Superman's cape for the second time that weekend. When he tried to leap for the bed, he slipped up on the tip of the long garment and nearly fell off. Naturally, Clark got to him before he hit the floor.

"All right, Super Arrow, let's settle down a little," Clark said tenderly.

"'Kay, Clark," Justin agreed.

Clark settled the little one at the foot of the bed and himself against the headboard. "You seem to have enjoyed your first Retreat."

Justin nodded. "Definitely."

"How do you feel about being around so many members of the League at once?" Clark asked him.

"It was crazy." Justin rolled his head back. "But I liked being with everybody. And J'onn was cool 'cause he didn't yell at us when me and brother went on our fact finding mission. Still wish he would've gave us dessert but that's okay, too, 'cause his cake for Ethan and Drew was really good."

"As you get to know him, you'll find J'onn isn't one for yelling," Clark said, "but he will use his gourmet genius against you. Another thing I want to know is if you've ever tried to perform one of my "stunts". No punching walls or running into them or anything?"  
Justin laughed and answered with a long, "No."

However, Clark caught the slightly guilty expression that flashed over the innocent face for less than a second. "Honest?"

"Well… yeah, but that was when I was a little kid. Like four and a half."

"Oh," Clark said with understanding. "Not the big time five-year-old you are now, right? Want to tell me about it?"

"I tried to jump off the mantle to see if I could fly," Justin told him. "Daddy caught me, though. Mommy was there, too. I thought she was gonna go scrrrrreee!"

Clark appreciated the youngster's attempt to mimic his mother's super sonic screech. "Trying to fly, huh? That's the one that'll get you. I sometimes wonder how Santa does it. I'd like to have my own fleet of magical reindeer."

"Have you ever seen Santa at the Fortress, Clark?" Justin wanted to know.

"Not yet," Clark responded. "But maybe I'll happen upon him someday around Christmas."

"He'll let you see him. I know it," Justin said surely. "'Cause you're Superman and you're always good."

"No one is always good, Justin," Clark enforced. "We all make mistakes. It's how we come back from the mistakes that matters. Do you understand that?"

The little one nodded. "My mom says I'm not bad. I just make bad choices sometimes."

"That's right," Clark concurred. He swiped a hand out, flipping the cape over Justin's head.

Looking like a kitten trapped in a blanket, Justin began rolling around and giggling.

*

Ethan walked through the door with J'onn talking about Chinese recipes then looked up as Clark came into view "There you are."

"There you are," Clark returned then turned to J'onn. "Think I could steal him away for a little while?"

"Just this once." J'onn patted Ethan's shoulder then headed off.

Clark led the way over to the nearest couch and sat down with Ethan. "I'm sorry you were sick during the first part of the Retreat. Did you have a good birthday?"

"I had an awesome birthday," Ethan assured. "Dad didn't bring our present from him and Mom, though. He says we have to wait until we get home."

"What do you think it is?"

Ethan shrugged. "I bet it's something good, though. It's always good when they wait to tell us."

Clark moved on to, "So, I see you spent your down time this weekend with J'onn. How was that?"

"Good," Ethan replied. "He showed me how to make all this food." He made a face. "But I never want to try anything with eel in it."

Clark mimicked his sour expression. "I don't think even my taste buds are super enough for that one."

*

Drew went out to the back garden and found Clark seated at one of the patio tables.

"Hey, Superman," Drew greeted, zipping right in front of him.

"Hello, Superboy," Clark said in turn. "You probably already know I'm not used to working with sidekicks."

"I know," Drew said. "you don't even need one. I just wanted to try it."

"And I'm glad you did," Clark told him. "I've watched you all weekend and your speed has developed exponentially."

"Really?" Drew wanted to know.

"The same is true for your brother of course but I sort of get the feeling that you're partially influenced from a combination of watching your father plus all of your activities," Clark said. "Which reminds me, congratulations on that black belt in karate I heard about. That's a huge honor and I'm sure you worked hard to earn it."

The recently turned ten-year-old liked hearing this, as it was usually Ethan to receive praise about accomplishments. "It was really tough. My instructor was so serious all the time."

"Well, that turned out to be a good thing," Clark pointed out. "Now, you have something you can really be proud of. Speaking of, do you think you could offer me a demonstration of a couple moves you've mastered?"  
"Okay, cool," Drew agreed. He stepped back to allow himself more room. Jumping into the air, it looked as if he was going to fall for a brief second but he instead performed a twisting kick. When Drew came back down, he crouched in a fighting stance before performing a side kick, accompanied with a punch to the air. Once finished, he let out a loud, "Whoa! I should've warmed up first."

Clapping lightly, Clark said, "For someone who didn't warm up, you were certainly on fire."

"Thanks." Drew took the seat across from Clark.

"Do you think your speed is a big factor toward your martial arts?" Clark asked.

"A little bit," Drew answered. "I don't get tired as fast as the kids in my class but I have to act like it sometimes."

"Right," Clark understood. "No need to raise suspicions from civilians. What's it like to know your father is Central City's most famous hero but you can't exactly let anyone in on it?"

"Usually it's okay but it's hard sometimes because the kids at school all think the Flash is so awesome," Drew explained. "But I kind of like knowing he's me and Ethan's dad and that it's just our secret. You know?"

Clark nodded. He did indeed understand that sentiment.

*

Divided Like Day and Night

One Stands Proud and Bright

The Other Refuses the Light

Clark stood in the doorway that led into the room Bobby had shared with the twins for a night, stopping to listen to the boy's skills. Bobby currently sat with his back turned at the desk, stroking the guitar and allowing the lyrics to flow.

United By the Forces of Light

Never Ending Team-Ups

All For the Sake of Right

At that, Bobby removed the guitar from his person and sat it to the side.

"Very good." He turned around in time to see Clark come in. "You've certainly discovered a talent at a young age, Bobby."

"Thanks," Bobby said bashfully. "It's Gabe's guitar. I would have brought mind but my dad said since I wanted to come on this Retreat so bad that I actually had to socially interact."

"Seems like you've done quite a bit of that," Clark noted, sitting on the edge of the desk. "First with Drew then Ethan. Now you've even managed to make a friend out of Gabe."

"That wasn't easy," Bobby told him.

Nodding towards the guitar, Clark asked, "Who was that song about? If you don't mind telling me of course. I wouldn't want to disturb a good artist's flow."

Bobby smiled. "No, it's fine. Actually, it was about you and Bruce. I liked working with you guys. You kind of inspired me."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, you're so different but you're a boss team."

Clark chuckled. "I don't think we've quite been described that way before but it sounds good to me. What did you think of acting as the first Robin Batman has had in a long time?"

Bobby did not even have to think about the answer. "It was wild. I have never had to run so hard and my chest was pounding. I didn't know what was going to happen next."

"I have to say that you and Drew both did a good job of following orders," Clark complimented. "I was impressed, especially by the fact that you didn't panic."

"My dad and Uncle Virgil teach me how to fight a little," Bobby explained. "They said I never know when I might need it."

"Ah," Clark said with accordance. "That is true. Also, Bobby, I wanted the chance to talk to you because your father's identity is not only known but he's a genuine celebrity. What on earth is that like for you?"

"Dad's totally famous but I'm not," Bobby said. "Everybody knows who he is but outside of Dakota no one knows me or my sister. I mean, I really want to make it in music someday but right now Dad doesn't want me out there. It kind of sucks because I still want to go to New York so bad."

"You really aren't one for taking no for an answer, are you?" Clark observed.

"Drew told me about how he asks over and over again at his house. Figured I try it but my dad gets annoyed a lot faster."

Clark laughed again. "I see."

*

Gabe came into the kitchen and saw Clark rambling around inside the refrigerator. Before the dark haired teen could comment, Clark stepped back with armloads of various frozen delights and toppings. He placed everything on the table before going rummaging for utensils.

"What are you doing?" Gabe finally asked.

"Well, with all of the interviews I've conducted thus far, I've developed a huge craving for a Super Sundae," Clark exclaimed. He stood up from a cabinet, holding out two bowls. "Care to join me?"

"Sure," Gabe accepted, sitting down at the table. As he watched Clark work at the island to prepare the treat, curiosity got the best of him. "Hey, Clark, do you need to eat or do you just… like to eat?"

Clark placed a bowl in front of him. "Here I thought I was going to ask all the questions. But to answer you, a little bit of both. How's that?"

Gabe shrugged. "That works."

"So this is technically your second Retreat," Clark stated. "Because as I recall, you were adopted just a few weeks before last year's event. I have to say that you seem a little more extroverted this time around. Things must be going well for you and your new family, right?"

"Okay, I guess," Gabe responded.

Clark raised an eyebrow as he dumped a second scoop of vanilla ice cream into each of the bowls. "You guess?"

"They haven't tossed me yet," Gabe clarified.

"You'll find that Oliver and Dinah Queen aren't that kind," Clark said. "They're heroes for a reason and giving up on someone they love isn't in their nature." He added fudge drizzle around the scoops of ice cream. "So, would you like to tell me the real reason you were so "perturbed" with Bobby before?"

"It's lame as he--" he caught himself, "heck now but when we were eating pizza on Friday, it irked because suddenly everybody was so interested in him and his private school. Then he said that thing about how adopted kids need to be grateful and stuff and-- like I said. Lame."

Clark dished out the whipped cream as he spoke. "Well, from one adopted kid to another, I can understand how you felt. But I don't think Bobby intended it the way you think."

"Right," Gabe said. He looked on as Clark applied chocolate sprinkles over the whipped cream. "So, what makes it Super, anyway?"

In response, Clark dumped several cherries, pineapple chunks, and blueberries over the top of the desserts. Judging by the color scheme, Gabe opted out of asking any further questions and moved in on his officially Super Sundae.

*

When he made it to the roof via the attic, Raheem scanned his surroundings quickly but did not see anyone. He slowly went out further. When he made it to the edge, he jumped back at Clark making a solid landing beside him.

"I hope you don't mind meeting me up here," the Kryptonian said. "I just thought it was appropriate."

"As long as you don't "kindly prod" me off again, we're good," Raheem responded.

"Hmm, we'll see." Clark gave the aghast teen a reassuring smile. "You know, it's really hard for me to realize how old you kids are getting. I remember when the Retreats first started five years ago. You were barely at my waist. Now look at you."

"Clark, are you going to break out into song on this roof?" Raheem asked him seriously.

"No, I'll leave that much to your cousin," Clark replied. "But honestly, do you remember what your powers were like when you were around eleven?"

"I remember how blunt an instrument I was," Raheem recalled. "I used to cause static electricity everywhere I went before I learned how to contain it."

Clark nodded. "Now your power is only growing greater and greater."

Raheem stared ahead at nothing in particular. "It would still be nice to just take off from this roof, though."

"The first flight," Clark stated. "Your day will dawn, Raheem." He looked closed at the contemplative boy. "Do you believe that?"

"Maybe," Raheem replied honestly.

Getting an idea, Clark wrapped a strong arm around Raheem's waist then shot up into the sky with him.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Raheem demanded, holding on tightly.

"Look down, Raheem," Clark instructed him.

"What?"

"Do it."

Raheem finally gazed down upon the treetops of the woods that surrounded the Queens' estate.

"I don't get it," Raheem said, the wind roaring through his long hair. "What am I supposed to be seeing?"

"Everything," Clark told him. "Raheem, the power you have is yours to control. Everything you see here can be yours to look down upon at any given time, if you find that part of yourself that really wants to fly."

Taking it all in for a moment, Raheem asked, "Is this life for you every day?"

"Some of the best part." Bringing the flight to an end, Clark landed with the sixteen-year-old on the roof of the villa again. "And it can be yours, too."

Raheem peeked out over the edge again and uttered an awed, "Wow."

*

Clark's next stop led him down into the house's workout facility. All of a sudden, he felt an impact on his back as a pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

"Rex," he guessed.

"What can I say?" the half Thanagarian stated. "You're the only one I can really do this to without breaking."

"Ditto," Clark said before promptly flipping him over and onto his back on the floor. "Now," he held a hand out, "let's talk."

The youth accepted the appendage and stood with Clark's assistance. "Sneak attack's getting better, huh?"

"I do agree," Clark said. "Let's see about those," he swung a fist out, "reflexes."

Rex caught the hand in his palm and tried to hide the tingle of pain the impact caused him. He tried to swing at Clark with his free hand but it was the reporter's turn to catch a fist. Clark turned Rex outward and pinned him face down.

"You're faster," Clark made aware. "You're stronger. But you're still missing a couple components." Rex tried to kick his legs out but it proved futile against the far mightier superhero. "Focus and discipline. These are the areas you need work."

Grunting, Rex asked, "Would it help if I said uncle right now?"

Clark smiled and finally allowed the young man up. "Next time, hone in on what you're doing."

"Right," Rex said, rubbing a shoulder.

*

Unsurprisingly, Clark discovered Connor in the library at a computer and with a book in his lap. "Bad time?"

"Oh, Clark," Connor noticed. "No, I'm just trying to put the finishing touches to this research paper due tomorrow. I have to site at least five sources, three of which have to be from books."

"Brutal," Clark commented. He sat down at the computer next to the diligent freshman. "Although, when I was your age, computers were pretty much a luxury outside of typing. Imagine having to site all book sources."

"That would be brutal," Connor sympathized.

"Though it did make plagiarism a tad easier." He gazed out at Connor over the rim of his glasses. "Something I'm sure you've never been tempted to try."

"Oh, never," Connor assured. "The penalty for that is worse than failing any class."

"Have you ever seen anyone get caught up in that sort of thing?"

"Not really for a paper but I did hear about this junior recently who had to throw himself on the mercy of the dean when he was found using the oldest trick in the book. Notes written on his hand."

"That's not even close to creative," Clark asserted. "Was he expelled?"

"From what I heard it was a suspension and that's honestly pretty light for a plagiarism rap," Connor said.

"I can still remember when getting caught cheating meant getting a note sent home," Clark recalled. "Things have really changed."

"I know," Connor concurred. "It would be so easy to just slip a note in with Dad's documents as he's mindlessly signing things, anyway."

"Have you ever tried that?" Clark asked.

Connor recounted, "Once. It wasn't about cheating, though. I was about ten and came in late from recess for the second time that week. I put it in with my dad's other forms then that night after I saw he signed it I took it."

"That actually worked?"

"Not the second time, though," Connor said. "It was a couple months later and I got one for talking in class to this girl I had a crush on."

"Minor league romance, huh?" Clark stated. "So what happened?"

"I guess he wasn't as busy because Dad actually took time to read the note. The next thing I know, he calls me into his office and the sweaty palms started. I'm thinking I'm just in so much trouble here."

"Poor little Connor," Clark amusingly empathized.

Connor chortled then went on. "So I go into his office and he's holding up the note. He says, "So, I heard someone had a talkative day" and I just started pleading and apologizing and swearing up and down not to do it again. Then he started laughing at me and told me not to worry so much."

"That's Oliver," Clark said fondly.

*  
"Super Clark." The aforementioned man turned around in the first floor hall at the voice. "Ready for me?"

"Always." Clark pulled him into a small hug. "I can't tell you how good it is to have you back, Dick."

"I never thought it'd feel so good to be back," Dick responded. "I've taken down every sick thing Gotham has to offer but the plane ride coming here is what really got me."

"But you came," Clark emphasized. "I know you and Bruce still have a road ahead but at least you're both finally making the effort."

"I'm actually going back to the mansion for a while," Dick informed him.

Although glad to hear it, Clark had not been expecting that bit of news. "Really? How are you feeling about that?"

Dick tried to shrug it off. "Big house. Many rooms. I'm sure we'll have enough places to storm off. You know, to prevent us from killing each other and all."

"That's a plus," Clark remarked. "Do you think you'll be going out into the field together again any time soon?"

"Most likely," Dick answered. "It'll be hard because that's pretty much where are problems started but it's like a case of facing your fear. You know what I mean?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Clark said. "So are you still acting as Nightwing?"

"Definitely," Dick responded immediately. "It's like I've said before. You can't be a Boy Wonder forever."

*

As he went through the Spell Check wizard for his lengthy article, Clark felt the corners of his mouth turn up at the other questions he had brought up during the remainder of the meetings.

*

"Favorite superhero?" Raheem repeated, now crouched down on top the roof with Clark. "Okay, as good and geeky as it sounds, I'll probably always be a Bat fan. When I was a kid, I was pretty into him. Then I kind of mellowed out of it but part of it is still there."

"You and your sister have competing values when it comes to the two of us," Clark brought up.

"Yeah, she's definitely got you pretty high up there," Raheem said.

"That reminds me." Clark stood up for a moment and walked out to the opposite left side of the room and picked up a rolled up parchment. He brought it back over and held it out to Raheem. "Could you do me a favor and give this to Jeannie when you get back to Dakota?"

Raheem took it without question. He already knew how his younger sister felt about being left out of the Retreats, mainly time with Superman, and he had become used to Clark giving him some kind of trinket to take back to her.

*

Connor did not have to think about it as he answered, "Green Arrow. Even a long time ago in a world I don't like to dwell on before I knew he was my father, Green Arrow was everything I looked up to in a hero. It wasn't all crazed global takeovers and mad scientists. He actually cared about helping so much as a simple mugging."

"It must have been so awe-inspiring to find out that someone you had looked up to for so long turned out to be none other than your own father," Clark commented.

"It still amazes me sometimes," Connor said. "I've come a long way as far as archery goes but I'm still not up to his level."

"So in between college and all of these incredible things you plan to do in the future, do you think you'll want to pick up the Arrow mantle from Oliver?"

Connor thought for a moment before coming back with, "Absolutely."

*

"You should see my room," Bobby raved. "My wallpaper has his logo plus the posters. I have a red and gold lamp. I've got action figures."

"Sounds very well themed," Clark stated. "What made you go with the Flash?"

"He's just freaking hilarious and always has something crazy to say," Bobby answered. "And it's so funny because my cousin Jeannie will be all, "Superman can beat the Flash in a footrace," and I just go, "No, you're wrong, Jeannie. Flash is faster," and we just go back and forth."

Clark laughed at that. "So you're more into Wally's very "unique persona" than his actual powers?"

"Oh, the speed thing is too cool," Bobby said. "I would never be late getting ready for school if I had that."

"Actually," Clark disagreed, "you'd be surprised how much slower you can move when you can go faster than everyone else."

*

Gabe finished off the last of his sundae before he spoke again. "Martian Man's powers are swag beyond all reason. I wish I could shape shift. But Batman's cool, too, because he doesn't even have powers. He just rides around in his sweet car, fighting crime."

*

"Superman is awesome," Drew stated.

Clark said, "Remind me to let you sidekick more often."

*

"Oh boy. Girlfriends?" Rex echoed and Clark caught his blush.

"Well, who is she, Mr. Stewart?"

"She's-- I like-- you know, Beth Foley and I pretty much have an ongoing thing."

*

Dick said, "I'd love to say that I've been too busy for a relationship but the truth is that I had a good thing years back. When that went under, I pretty much stopped letting anyone in. But hey, who knows, right?"

*

"Girls at school are just like the guys to me," Drew said. "But Ethan's all, "ooh, she's pretty" and stuff. It's so weird."

*

Justin made a supremely sour face. "Girls are nasty, Clark, except Mommy."

Clark put a hand on his shoulder. "Tell you what. Let's come back to this question in about seven years, okay?"

*

"There's someone who's been on my mind for a while now," Connor admitted. "It's just one of those situations where one person wants to go there but the other doesn't for the sake of the friendship."

"Hm. I think I have a vague idea of who you mean," Clark said.

Connor came back with, "Okay, there's one too many detectives in this League."

*

"What can you tell me about your sibling dynamic?" Clark inquired.

"My sister and I were so bad when we were younger," Rex said. "We used to pull pranks on Dad all the time."

"Like what?" Clark asked with sincere curiosity.

"When he went to sleep, we'd put shaving cream on his head or take honey and dip his hand in it."

"You're not serious," Clark said, fighting back a grin.

"I am. Dad would get so furious to the point where I wonder why he hasn't walked out and made us fatherless statistics already." Rex laughed at the thought.

Clark let off a chuckle as well. "So, who's more the ringleader? You or Tanya?"

Rex answered, "Tan is still the ringleader."

*

"Jeannie and I argue but it's usually me and Beth," Raheem said. "You'd swear we were interracial siblings sometimes."

"That's probably because you two technically knew each other first, right?" Clark pointed out.

Raheem nodded. "Most likely. Even after Jeannie was born, me and Beth were still going at it. I learned to walk first, she learned to ride a tricycle first. These days it's I got the license first."

"Now you have to get the car first," Clark supposed.

"That's next," Raheem confirmed. "Then of course I have my cousins, who usually make my day a little better."

*

"One of my best friends in the world is my little sister," Bobby said.

Clark bobbed his head with approval. "So you two are pretty close?"

"Yeah, it's probably because we're usually together when Ma's working and Dad's on the road," Bobby explained. "Sometimes I play my music while she paints or draws something. Plus she's not one of those irritating little sisters that my friends have. Tristy might be the coolest kid I know."

*

"It gets challenging being the oldest of three boys," Connor told Clark. "Especially since our family itself is pretty unique. But I always miss them when I'm off at school for long periods."

*

"Connor goes into Manic Monarch mode as soon as he's left in charge or even if Mom and Dad are still home," Gabe accused. "That stuff kills me."

"Exactly what kind of stuff does he go manic over?"

"You know." When it seemed Clark did not accept that as a satisfactory answer, Gabe sought out examples. "You know, like telling us to be patient all the time, not to bug Mom because she's been on assignment all night, don't leave our stuff lying around."

"Don't run with scissors, don't play with fire," Clark supplied deprecatingly. "And other such annoying older brother phrases?"

"Yeah. See? You know." At Clark's following expression, Gabe fidgeted with a bit of uneasiness. "Right… Clark?"

*

Justin claimed, "Gabe gets mad just 'cause I go in his room sometimes."

"Without asking?" Clark tacked on.

Justin appeared slightly guilty at that. "Maybe."

*

"Have you and Drew ever tried pulling off the great twin swap?" Clark asked.

"Just for fun at school before my hair started turning red," Ethan answered. "But some people still can't tell us apart. They're always trying to guess like, "You're Drew and you're Ethan, right?" and they always get it wrong."

*

"Wally said yesterday that you're a lot like him and Ethan's like your mother. Do you think that's true?" Clark put forth.

"Pretty much," Drew said. "And E is faster to listen to Mom but I'm faster to listen to Dad."

Clark found this interesting. "Really? Why is that do you think?"

"Ethan's usually the quiet one so when he gets upset Mom can always calm him down. Dad's with us for most of the day while Mom's at work so he'll remind me to do my homework as soon as we get home from school. If it's around dinnertime and it's still not done, he'll come up and knock on my door and be like, "Andrew, get your pathooky off that game and do your homework right now" and I'm all, "Okay, Daddy"."

Although aware of the universal father "voice" Clark found it a little surprising that the congenial Wally West possessed one.

*

Dick and Clark had moved their interview to the stairs where the latter sat listening intently to the former.

"There was always something special about Tim. You already know he came into the picture after me and Bruce fell out the first time. I'd randomly stop by the mansion just to stick him in a vice-grip. He always put up a good fight but eventually he'd beg for mercy or call or Alfred to save him." A slight flicker appeared in Dick's eyes. "Or Bruce. Then somewhere between one of them playing referee and that night's patrol, everything would be just good. Even if for just a minute, I grabbed it for all it was worth." He lowered his head slightly. As the younger man slipped into contemplation, Clark remained pleasantly silent.

*

Raheem reclined on the roof, staring up at the clear sky. "As far as who I go for advice, it usually depends on what the problem is. I go to my parents or my uncle for a lot of things but my favorite person to talk to has to be my Aunt Sharon. She did the overachiever thing at one point, too, so it's easy for her to relate to me. "

"I've met your aunt," Clark recalled. "I can see how you two would have that relationship."

*

Connor said, "I remember how my parents were my lifeline back when I first started at school. Then there's Wildcat when he drops by. He always listens."

*

"I talk to my dad about anything with music or if I'm nervous about a talent show or something," Bobby said. "Mama's the first one I go to if I have problem at school. Pops, my mama's dad, always pulls me to the side if he sees something's wrong and he always knows. Raheem always listens to me, too." Bobby smiled impishly. "When he's not combing his hair."

*

Drew listed, "Mom, Dad, Grandma…"

*

"…Uncle John, Aunt Shayera," Ethan named.

*

Rex said, "To this day, I do not go to my mom for girl advice. She might be a former Thanagarian militant but she's still my mom. I usually go to Dad so we can compare notes about where we went wrong."

Clark concurred, "I think your father just might be an expert in that department."

*

Justin twirled around the room, cape flapping about. "When I grow up, I want to be the best superhero ever. "

"Do you think you need powers to do that?" Clark asked the energetic small one. Justin stopped to think for a moment then shook his head. "No?"

"No," Justin backed up. "My daddy always says he just needs an arrow and a good aim. What's Batman say?"

Clark replied, "Something about him being "the night". So about you being the best superhero ever. You're going to let me help you, right?"

"Yeah," Justin replied as if it should not have even been a question. "You'll always be Superman, right?"

"Even when I need a walker to fly, I'll be here," Clark assured.

*

Drew kicked the air in emphasis. "I might be a karate master. Maybe soccer. I really like football, too, though."

"That's one of my favorites, too," Clark told him.

*

Gabe shrugged. "I might just discover my own planet and move there. You want to come visit?"

"Every other weekend," Clark said, "count me in."

*

"When I finally get to the military, I'll have the chance to travel abroad," Rex explained. "I'll get to go to the middle east, help them out in Africa, and all of these places outside the US that need us. But I plan to stay with the League, too because God knows we'll always need help here."

"You seem to really want to spread yourself out," Clark noted.

"I've always believed that people with our kinds of powers need to get off their butts and do something," Rex said. "That's why the world is where it is now. People would rather earn a buck than offer a hand."

"You're certainly right about that," Clark admitted solemnly.

*

"I'm looking to earn my master's degree in business," Raheem said.

"I thought you were taking law enforcement classes," Clark mentioned.

"It didn't really call out to me," the teen replied. "Fighting crime might just be a "for now" deal for me. I love kids, too, though so after the money starts coming in, I'll most likely adopt."

*

"I think I want to be a forensic scientist like my dad," Ethan said. "They get to look into all kinds of weird cases. Either that or be a detective like Question, especially if I get to wear the cool long coat."

*

Connor said, "After college I plan to teach for a couple years while working on as Amber Arrow. Something else that I've been toying with is the idea of branching off the League and possibly putting together a team for me and the other young heroes to carry on."

"Don't talk like that," Clark said humorously. "You'll make me feel like I have to jump on the geriatrics bus for the Super decrepit."

*

"No one can ever really predict what's going to happen in the future," Dick stated. "But there is one thing I know. I won't really be fulfilled in this life until I find a way to piece my family back together. It's been so long and so much has happened but we're still here. As long as that much is true, I know we have a chance."

"I read an Italian proverb recently," Clark said. "Finche c'e vita c'e speranza."

Dick interpreted, "As long as there is life, there is hope."

*******

Listening to the buzzing of his printer, Clark's mind remained on the weekend. Just as he had once put together the Justice League, it had also been he who proposed a yearly Retreat. Clark could still remember the face Wonder Woman had given him when he decided to make it male only. Of course, that only gave Diana a reason to treat the League Ladies to the spa or some outside activity of their own.

When his article on the trafficking ring finished printing, Clark gathered the pages and put them in a folder inside his briefcase. With that, he decided to call it a night. After a quick change into his usual flannel nightwear, Clark lounged in bed against his pillows. There would always be crime for him to battle or wrongdoers to put a stop to but the super powered man knew one thing. As long as there was life, he would be there as hope.

**************

Up Next...

Homecoming Folly

Summary: Rex Stewart heads out to Dakota to meet up with his friends, mainly Richie Foley's daughter, for Homecoming and has to learn about the penalty of power misuse the hard way.


End file.
